Les Chevaliers Pokémon : Une mémoire fragmentée
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Second tome des chevaliers pokémon. Après les évènements en Afrique, Waram et ses compagnons sont de retour à l'école de Gliros. Néanmoins, possédant maintenant l'armure-pokémon du Diamat, les rumeurs vont bon train. Et qui sait si tout s'est réellement terminé ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Crainte sans respect

**Quatrième signe : Retrouver une vie normale**

**Chapitre 1 : Crainte sans respect**

« C'est donc lui ? Waram ? Déjà qu'au dernier tournoi, il avait été plutôt loin avec son armure-pokémon du Solochi ... »

« Oui, t'as entendu la dernière à son sujet ? Il paraitrait que cette nouvelle armure-pokémon qui l'accompagne, c'est celle d'argent du Diamat. »

« Il a déjà réussi à avoir une nouvelle armure-pokémon ? Mais il est parmi nous que depuis moins de temps ! C'est pas normal, ça ! »

« Bah, tu veux que je te dises quoi ? C'est comme ça et pas autrement hein ? Il a juste les capacités, contrairement à nous. Rien de plus. »

_Voilà qu'il était sur toutes les lèvres. Logique et normal. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs ne se préoccupa pas des différents commentaires. Mais bon, il remarquait les différents regards, loin d'être accusateurs mais sur sa personne._

« Sanphinoa, est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider ? »

_Voilà l'une des rares personnes qui restait à ses côtés malgré tous les déboires depuis son retour en Afrique. Pfiou … Sanphinoa, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours aussi mal habillée, toujours aussi … crasseuse ? Non, pas que ça, croûteuse ? Est-ce que ça existait ce terme pour définir une fille qui avait plein de croûtes ?_

« Bien entendu, Waram ! Alors si tu fais ça, ça sera bien plus simple ! Regarde, je vais te montrer avec d'autres exemples. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle était intelligente cette fille. Du moins, elle était intelligente mais elle était assez fatigante à la longue. Mais voilà, c'était … hmm, non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était juste une personne avec qui il discutait plus que les autres, rien de plus._

« Waram ? Est-ce que tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? » _demanda la jeune demoiselle masquée. Rah son masque ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne l'aimait pas ! On aurait dit une vilaine morue ! Enfin, un poisson super moche ! D'ailleurs, son armure-pokémon n'était franchement pas mieux._

« Je t'écoute, je t'écoute, pfiou … Vraiment, je vous jure, c'est très fatigant de devoir toujours tout écouter. On n'a même pas eut le temps de souffler une semaine. On est déjà en cours. »

« L'école reste très importante, Waram. Il faut que tu fasses des efforts. Tu sais que tu obtiendras un diplôme comme les autres adolescents quand tu auras terminé les cours ? Car les chevaliers-pokémon ne consistent pas seulement à ça. Ils ont aussi un métier à côté. »

« Un métier à côté … mouais. Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai. De toute façon, vu ce que je fais déjà de mon existence, pardonnes-moi de ne pas me sentir intéressé et concerné par tout ça. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que de traîner à réfléchir à mon « avenir ». »_ termina de dire l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, un petit marmonnement se faisant entendre. Il se tourna vers Sanphinoa, la regardant avec interrogation. _« Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Trop peu de choses et ça m'embête beaucoup plus que normalement. »

« Ah bon ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles et surtout, je comprends pas de quoi tu parles. Comme ça, ça fait deux choses et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'y intéresse pas. »

_Il haussa les épaules en la regardant. Pfff … Il pourrait pas regarder son être plus de cinq minutes. Ses yeux se baissèrent brièvement sur le corps de Sanphinoa. Avec tous ces fichus tissus, il était impossible de voir quelque chose mais il s'en rappelait un peu. Il posa rapidement une main sur son nez, se le frottant._

« Mais tu saignes du nez, Waram ? Professeur ? Est-ce que je peux emmener Waram à l'infirmerie ? Il a l'air de saigner du nez ! Et en grande quantité ! »

« Mais mêles-toi de ce qui te regardes, Sanphinoa ! Je vais bien ! »

_Il s'écriait cela, se frottant le nez mais rien à faire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait eut cette pensée absurde ? Et voilà que tous l'observaient. Il se releva, signalant qu'il pouvait y aller seul mais Sanphinoa était déjà à ses côtés. Hors de la salle de classe, elle murmura :_

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, Waram , que ça t'arrive, depuis notre retour d'Afrique. Comment ça se fait ? Tu as déjà eut des antécédents comme ça ? »

« Pas vraiment, non … pas du tout on va dire ... »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça t'arrive aussi souvent ? Je commence à me faire vraiment du souci hein, tu sais ? J'espère que ce n'est pas grave. Ah … L'infirmière va s'occuper de toi. »

_Il ne savait même pas si cette dernière était une femme-chevalier. Il n'avait jamais posé la question à ce sujet. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas tout le monde. Mais voilà qu'il était assis sur un tabouret. Quel idiot. Si l'infirmière était masquée, cela voulait dire qu'elle était une femme-chevalier. D'ailleurs, elle avait des cheveux roses qui partaient en boucles un peu partout. Moui, au moins, elle était douce dans ses soins, c'était toujours ça._

« Ah … Et voilà un petit peu de coton. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Rien … Rien du tout et … hey ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez ainsi ? »

« Hmm, la principale vient de m'envoyer un petit message. Visiblement, il semblerait que cela soit plus normal que je ne le pensais. Tu es encore jeune mais attention, il ne faut pas te focaliser que sur cela, tu dois te dire qu'une fille est plus que ça. »

« Hein ? Que ? HEY ! N'écoutez pas n'importe quoi ! La principale vous dit n'importe quoi et vous la croyez ! C'est juste complètement bête ! »

« Complètement bête ? Peut-être … maus bon, tu peux y aller maintenant. Sanphinoa ? Merci encore pour ton aide pour le rangement. L'infirmerie est parfois … assez ... »

« Un bazar, c'est vrai ! »_ s'exclama la demoiselle masquée tout en rigolant, regardant Waram pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. C'est bon ou non ? Qu'il retournent en cours !_

_Qu'ils retournent en cours ? Elle était sacrément motivée. De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien d'espérer rattraper l'heure perdue. Autant en profiter non ? Surtout qu'ils allaient pouvoir bientôt manger. Tout en la regardant, il déclara :_

« Allons plutôt à la cantine, on sera les premiers et si ça leur pose un problème, ils auront qu'à venir me le dire en face, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Hmm, jouer la mauvaise élève, je ne sais pas trop, Waram. Ce n'est pas mon genre. »

« Je ne parle pas d'être une mauvaise élève, ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Je parle plutôt de juste pouvoir choisir ce que l'on désire avant les autres. Allez viens ! »

_Il prit la main de la jeune demoielle dans la sienne, la tirant vers lui alors qu'il se déplaçait dans les couloirs. Quelques instants plus tard, ils tenaient chacun un plateau dans une main, l'autre se serrant avec celle de son camarade._

« Et fais toi plaisir par rapport aux desserts. Que je sache, tu n'as que la peau sur les os. »

« Quand même pas ! Il ne faut pas exagérer hein ? Je ne suis pas un sac d'os, Waram ! »

« Tu n'en es pas loin. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux comme dessert ? Comme second dessert ? Choisis donc, ça sera beaucoup plus simple. »

« Nous n'avons pas le droit à un second dessert, Waram. Tu le sais très bien. »

_Oh qu'elle se taise ! Qu'elle lui dise plutôt ce qu'elle voulait. Elle désigna une mousse au chocolat. Il ne pouvait pas voir qu'elle rougissait avant d'écarquiller les yeux sous son masque. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prenait cette mousse ? C'était pour se moquer d'elle ? Sans un mot, il alla à une table isolée, commençant à manger alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas le geste de Waram. Elle se gratta la joue avant de dire :_

« Waram, depuis que nous sommes revenus d'Afrique, tu ne trouves pas que c'est bizarre ? »

« Les gens sont bizarres … du moins, ils me regardent avec de grands yeux, comme si j'étais un monstre ou quelque chose du genre. Je n'arrive pas à les comprendre. »

« Non, non, pas ça, je veux dire, toi, moi ! J'ai l'impression que tout est bizarre ! »

« Tu te fais des idées alors. »_ rétorqua l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, continuant de manger bien paisiblement avant d'observer la jeune fille au masque si laid._

« Oui, oui, je mange, je mange, Waram. Tu n'es pas obligé de me regarder hein ? »

« Je te regarde si je le veux. J'ai l'impression que tu es encore plus maigre qu'en Afrique. Comment est-ce possible ? Je me le demandes sincèrement. »

_Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait le savoir ? Elle n'était pas dans la tête de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Elle eut un petit rire intérieur avant d'ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il déposa la mousse au chocolat devant elle, marmonnant :_

« J'avais le droit à un dessert. Je suis libre de l'offrir à qui je veux. »

« Waram ! Tu peux fermer les yeux, s'il te plaît ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Si c'est pour exprimer tes remerciements, un simple merci suffira, je tiens à te le dire. Et y a du monde autour de nous. »

_Et surtout, il n'appréciait pas cette idée. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui demanda une seconde fois, il finit par s'exécuter. Tiens donc, rien du tout ? Même au bout d'une dizaine de secondes ? Et surtout, il n'entendait pas Sanphinoa qui bougeait._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Sanphinoa ? Tu es où ? Tu ... »

_Il eut la bouche qui se referma sur une cuillère. La mousse au chocolat ? Il rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir Sanphinoa qui était penchée au-dessus de la table, cuillère à la main. Hey ! La mousse, c'était pour elle, pas pour lui !_

« Je préfère que l'on partage ensemble tous les deux ce que tu m'offres, Waram. »

_Pfff ! Elle n'était pas obligée de faire tout ce cinéma pour ça hein ? Ca restait que de la mousse au chocolat, rien d'autre. Pourtant, il déglutit lorsqu'elle enfonça la cuillère dans sa bouche pour goûter à son tour la mousse au chocolat._

« J'espère au moins qu'elle est bonne pour tes papilles. C'est au chocolat au lait. »

« Bien entendu, et toi, tu en penses quoi ? Tu as aimé ? Tu en veux encore ? »

_Elle lui présenta la cuillère mais il hocha rapidement et négativement la tête. Non non et non ! Il a pas besoin de ça ! Non merci ! Il en veut pas ! Ce n'est pas son genre, il peut facilement passer outre ça ! Ou pas._

_Finalement, le repas se termina et il était temps de retourner en cours. Voilà que les autres heures passèrent à une vitesse folle avant qu'il ne retombe dans la monotonie. Rah … Vraiment ? Il pouvait pas avoir quelques heures pour lui ? Du moins, sans qu'il ne s'ennuie comme un rat mort ? C'était dramatique de réagir ainsi._

_En quittant la salle des classes, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas vu Xalex et Raon. Où est-ce qu'ils étaient passés ? Déjà que lors du repas, normalement, ils venaient l'emm … embêter, c'était maintenant une complètement disparition._

« Tu recherches qui, Waram ? Je te vois tourner le visage à droite et à gauche. »

« Je sais pas. Je me sens épié et observé. Pourtant, Sarine n'est pas avec nous. Je pensais qu'en vue de sa nouvelle forme, j'aurai plus de regards … mais même sans elle ... »

« Ne te préoccupe donc pas de tout ça, Waram. Tu restes le même, qu'importe ce que les gens disent à ce sujet. De toute façon, ce ne sont que des rumeurs ! »

« Des rumeurs sur quoi ? » _questionna Waram, étonné de cette remarque. _

« Bof ! Sur rien de bien intéressant si tu veux tout savoir, Waram ! »

« Justement, je veux bien savoir. De quoi est-ce que tu parles exactement, tu peux me le dire ? Qu'est-ce qui est si peu important ? Et si peu intéressant ? »

« Oups ! Il faut que j'aille à mon dortoir ,Waram ! Désolée, je ... »

« Je peux t'accompagner. J'ai toute ma soirée devant moi. Et Sarine n'arrête pas de me reprocher de ne pas passer plus de temps avec toi. »

« C'est … c'est vrai ? »_ bredouilla l'adolescente masquée alors qu'il haussait les épaules. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, ce n'était pas totalement vrai. C'était un mélange des deux mais ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de le savoir hein ? Ce n'était pas bien important._

_Tant que cela convenait à la demoiselle, le reste importait vraiment peu en fin de compte. Il poussa un léger soupir de mécontentement alors qu'ils se mettaient en route dans les couloirs. Et surtout, il n'allait pas la lâcher sur ce point._

« Alors, de quoi est-ce que tu parlais ? Les rumeurs et tout le reste, tu peux me le dire non ? »

« Sincèrement, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Waram. Je crois que tu te compliques la vie pour vraiment rien du tout. Tu vaux bien mieux que ça. »

« Sanphinoa. » _dit-il avant de la plaquer contre un mur, une main de part et d'autre de l'adolescente. Elle est petite par rapport à lui, si petite. _« Je croyais que toi et moi, on n'avait plus aucun secret, non ? »

« Bon ben … si tu le prends comme ça,Waram. Ils parlent juste comme quoi tu es un démon, un monstre. Ils pensent que tu as tué l'autre personne mais même si ce n'est pas le cas car on sait la vérité, ils ont un peu peur. »

« Ce n'est que ça ? C'est juste cela les rumeurs ? »

« Oui oui ! Ils pensent vraiment que tu es horrible ! Ils pensent que tu n'as pas hésiter à tuer de sang-froid mais on sait que ce n'est pas le cas, hein ? »

« Oh, si ce n'est que ça. »_ dit-il avant de retirer ses mains, sourire mauvais aux lèvres. _« Qu'ils continuent à s'imaginer une telle chose, c'est tant mieux. Bon ben, ton dortoir n'est plus trop loin, Sanphinoa. Je te laisse tranquille. Bonne soirée ! »

« Hein ? Mais je pensais que … Waram ! Je ... »

« Allez, bonne soirée à toi et on se voit demain, Sanphinoa ! »

« Mais attends un peu, je ... »_ commença t-elle à dire avant de s'arrêter. Elle … n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase. Elle avait besoin de lui dire quelque chose … après tout ce temps. Elle avait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Elle pénétra dans le dortoir où elle dormait seule, l'armure-pokémon du Barpau se secouant sur le lit avant de s'exclamer :_

« Ah ben te voilà, toi ! Non mais tu en fais une sacrée tête ! »

« Rien de spécial, Karry. Rien du tout. J'ai pas réussi à parler à Waram, c'est tout. »

« Au sujet … de ton petit problème ? Tu devrais non ? Même si je le vois mal venir t'aider, ou alors d'une façon qui serait totalement différente de ce qu'il est réellement. »

« Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment ça … comment dire ... »

« Tututut ! Tu as l'air triste mais heureuse, ça veut dire qu'il y a au moins eut une bonne nouvelle ! Tu veux pas plutôt parler de ça ? »

_AH ! Elle pourrait parler du petit truc lié à la mousse au chocolat ! Ca lui semble être une bonne idée ! Elle retrouva le sourire sous son masque, le retirant alors qu'elle vérifiait qu'elle avait bien fermé à clé le dortoir. Voilà, parfait !_

« Euh … Ben, déjà, tu es au courant des rumeurs concernant Waram ? Au final, il s'en inquiète pas du tout ! Il en a même strictement pas grand-chose à faire ! »

« Et c'est ça qui te fait sourire ? Ca me paraît étrange comme concept mais bon, dès qu'il s'agit d'une bonne nouvelle pour Waram, hein ? »

_Le visage de l'adolescente s'illumina tout en rougissant faiblement. Ce n'était pas vraiment faux ce qu'elle racontait. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que voir Waram heureux arrivait à la rendre folle de joie de son propre côté. Enfin, folle, mais avec modération._

_Mais finalement, la nuit arriva et le sourire de l'adolescente avait totalement disparu. Légèrement tremblante à la seule lueur d'une bougie, elle murmura à l'armure-pokémon :_

« Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil, Karry, je suis désolée. »

« Et pourtant, tu vas te forcer à dormir avant que je m'énerve, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais bien que le manque de sommeil va abîmer ton si joli visage. »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas aussi jolie que tu le prétends que je le suis. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Ca ne changera pas. »

« Je suis celle qui te voit le plus souvent sans masque. Je sais de quoi je parle. Fais donc un brin de toilette et va dormir. De toute façon, ce ne sont que des mauvais rêves et je ne suis pas bien loin, n'est-ce pas ? Si cela peut te rassurer. »

« Ca me rassure que tu sois là, oui. Ca me rassure énormément. »

« Alors, tu vois ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Dors paisiblement et demain, prends ton courage et tu expliqueras à Waram quel est ton souci. »

_Elle n'était pas sûre que Waram vienne l'aider. Du moins, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions à ce sujet mais … elle devait essayer de dormir. Elle … prit une profonde inspiration avant de fermer les yeux dans le lit. Une heure s'écoula avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Mais presqu'aussitôt, elle commençait à s'agiter, comme si le rêve tournait au cauchemar._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Ne pas être seule

**Chapitre 2 : Ne pas être seule**

« Hum, tiens, tu es au courant, Sanphinoa ? »

« Hein ? Euh … De quoi, Waram ? »

« Un nouveau tournoi va débuter. Je vais y participer et je le gagnerais ! »

_Il s'exclama cela tout en regardant Sanphinoa. Y avait pas quelque chose de bizarre ? Il passa sa main devant le visage masqué avant de dire d'une voix lente :_

« Sanphinoa ? Sanphinoa ? Est-ce que tu dors ou non ? Car ça me semble bizarre, très bizarre. Sanphinoa ? On est en cours hein ? »

_Il disait cela mais c'était à peine si l'adolescente l'écoutait. Etrange ! Vraiment très étrange mais bon, ce n'était pas à lui de s'en mêler. Juste qu'il trouvait ça bizarre et pas forcément très plaisant. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Sanphinoa avait toujours été une élève modèle. Les premières heures se terminèrent et aujourd'hui, c'était cours de sport._

« Vous allez frapper ces rochers avec la force de votre élément. Concentrez vous pour laisser au moins une marque dessus, compris ? Ce n'est pas compliqué et cela reviendrait à vous échauffer. Hop hop ! Au boulot ! »

_Humpf ! Et cela sans l'aide de leurs armures-pokémon, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas le plus aisé mais cela leur permettait néanmoins de mieux contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Il regarda ses poings, se plaçant à côté de Xalex, celle-ci étant toujours recouverte par les tissus._

« Dis, je peux te poser une petite question ? »

« Vas-y mais je te rappelle que nous sommes en cours, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Y a quelque chose qui cloche avec Sanphinoa ? Elle semble complètement absente par rapport à d'habitude, c'est étrange mais surtout très dangereux. Il faut qu'elle fasse attention hein ? Car un tel manque de ... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui poserais pas la question ? Tu es un garçon garçon non ? Je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie que tu t'inquiètes pour elle. »

« Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle ! Il ne faut pas raconter n'importe quoi non plus hein ? C'est juste stupide de dire ça, je ne pense pas ça, pas du tout. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Laisse tomber. J'en ait déjà marre de discuter avec toi et les autres. Je vais l'exploser. »

_Exploser ce rocher et … AH ! Il perdit sa concentration lorsqu'il reçu un peu d'eau sur le visage, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se tournant vers Sanphinoa. Celle-ci vint se confondre en excuses, bredouillant qu'elle est désolée. Il marmonna que ce n'était pas bien grave. Oh que oui, il allait régler son problème. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il allait vite le trouver avant qu'il ne finisse par s'énerver, que cela pour un rien ou non._

_L'heure de la cantine. Lorsqu'il termina son repas avec Sanphinoa en face mais sans discuter avec elle, il fallait dire que la situation était assez agaçante. Ils terminèrent leurs repas en dernier, prêts à rejoindre les autres en cours mais il bloqua l'adolescente contre un mur. Tiens, il n'avait pas déjà fait ça hier ?_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, tu veux bien m'expliquer ? »

« Hein ? Euh … Waram ? Mais rien du tout, je te le promets. Tu sais, je ... »

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose mais cela ne m'intéressait pas. Maintenant, j'ai envie de savoir car si je dois finir barbouiller par de la flotte, je préfère que ça s'arrête le plus tôt possible. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement ? Car tu me rends dingue. »

« Est-ce que l'on peut en parler après les cours ? Si tu veux bien ? »

« Et si je ne veux pas, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? »_ rétorqua l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avant de la laisser partir … sauf qu'il l'accompagnait. Ils avaient cours ensemble de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait réellement se débarrasser d'elle._

« Alors, je serais obligé de t'envoyer un petit jet d'eau comme ce matin, hihihi. »

_Tsss ! Même le rire était forcé de la part de l'adolescente, il n'était pas sourd ! Il le remarquait. Il savait pas ce qui se passait mais si c'était à cause de ça que ses habits étaient dans un sale état et que sa coiffure partait en vrille, il allait vite résoudre le problème. C'était peut-être encore des femmes-chevaliers ? Oh que si c'était le cas, il allait vite leur régler leurs comptes. Il n'allait pas s'en priver !_

_Il n'écouta guère les cours. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il n'avait aucune explication raisonnable mais il avait toutes ses pensées tournées vers Sanphi … euh le tournoi ! Le tournoi, oui ! Il ne pensait qu'à ça et à rien d'autre. Ainsi, ses yeux étaient juste rivés vers l'avenir, vers sa victoire au tournoi, vers son intégration dans l'une de ces organisations qui prônaient la puissance des chevaliers-pokémon et …_

« Waram ? Les cours sont terminés. Est-ce que tu veux bien manger avec moi ce soir ? »

« J'aimerai surtout savoir pourquoi Raon et Xalex ne mangent plus avec nous depuis que nous sommes de retour d'Afrique. Je trouve ça étrange. »

« Waram ? Tu veux bien manger avec moi ce soir ? »

« Oui oui, je veux bien, j'ai compris la première fois hein ? Allons manger, ensuite, on partira dans ton dortoir pour faire les exercices pour demain, ça te convient ? »

« Bien entendu. Je suis sûre que Karry sera ravie de te revoir, Waram ! »

« Je suis pas sûr que la réciproque soit vraie. » _marmonna l'adolescent dans sa barbe inexistante. Karry était … assez embêtante comme poiscaille. Très embêtante pour être poli mais bon, il devait réussir à la supporter pour pouvoir épauler Sanphinoa. Et surtout, Sanphinoa adorait son armure-pokémon, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ça._

_Bon, voilà le repas du soir qui était terminé et il déjà plus de 19 heures 30. Se dirigeant vers l'adolescent dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, il finit par pénétrer à l'intérieur à sa suite, remarquant aussitôt Karry._

« Tiens donc, voilà Waram. Tu as mordu à l'hameçon. »

« Ton vocabulaire de pêcheur, tu peux te le regarder, la morue. Enfin, Karry. »

« Oh toi … Tu mérites une bonne petite baffe écailleuse. »

_L'armure-pokémon du Barpau sautilla sur place avant de bondir en direction de Waram mais celui-ci la réceptionna dans ses bras avant de la projeter sur l'un des lits vides. Vraiment, comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour dormir ici ?_

« C'est particulièrement stupide et sinistre. Grumpf ... »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Waram ? On commence les cours ? Ou on digère un peu tout en parlant de tout et de rien ? » _demanda la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux bleus._

« On va plutôt commencer les cours directement. Encore ces foutues mathématiques. A quoi est-ce que ça va me servir ces fichues fractions ?! »

« A plein de choses, contrairement à ce que tu veux croire ! Et surtout, il vaut mieux avoir parfois trop de connaissances que pas assez. Comme ça, tu es prêt pour chaque situation. »

_Prêt mais pour quelle raison ? Enfin, à quoi ça lui servirait hein ? Pfff, il s'installa sur le lit, couché dessus sur le ventre alors qu'il attendait Sanphinoa qui signala qu'elle allait faire un brin de toilette. Elle demanda à Karry de ne pas déranger Waram._

« Oh que oui, je vais pas me gêner pour l'embêter. »

« Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Waram, je m'en vais, je reviens vite, d'accord ? »

« Fais comme tu veux mais si tu es pas là à 20 heures, je te préviens, je m'en vais. »

_Rien que ça ? Une sorte de petite menace ? Elle allait tout faire pour être présentable, c'est tout ! Elle pénétra dans de ce qui semblait être une douche collective pour le dortoir. Ah oui ? Une douche pour tout le monde ? Sauf qu'elle était seule._

« Au moins, elle aura pas de problèmes par rapport à l'eau chaude. »

« Oh ? Tu n'entends pas l'eau qui coule, Waram ? Tu n'as pas envie d''aller l'espionner ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi encore pour pas changer ? Il s'agit de Sanphinoa. Ca reste juste une fille avec des morceaux de peau et des croûtes sur le corps. Y a rien à voir chez elle. »

« Tu es sûr de ça ? Tu avais l'air plutôt intéressé par sa poit... »

« Oh mais tu vas te la boucler ?! Attends que je t'attrapes, tu vas voir ! »

_Il s'était redressé aussitôt, sautant sur le lit où Karry se trouvait. Celle-ci vint rebondir pour atterrir sur le crâne de Waram. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit en métal, elle n'était pas aussi lourde que ça et visiblement, il …_

« Rah mais toi, ça fait depuis longtemps que tu me provoques ! Tu vas voir ! »

« Oh, essaies donc de m'attraper si tu le peux ! Je suis sûre que tu n'y arriveras pas ! »

_PROVOCATION ?! Elle avait parfaitement réussi son coup ! Il poussa un grognement de rage avant de se mettre à essayer de l'avoir ! VITE ! Il allait la bouffer ! C'était du poisson au repas de ce soir ! Qu'elle arrête juste de bouger !_

« Si je t'attrape, je te bouffe ! Et avec les arêtes ! »

« Elles serviront à t'étrangler, hahaha ! Tu es trop faible pour réussir à ça, Waram ! Allez, hop hop ! Un petit effort ! Tu y es presque ! Hop hop ! »

_Elle s'amusait complètement de lui tandis qu'elle l'emmenait inexorablement en direction de la douche mais il stoppa net le mouvement, émettant un grognement._

« Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège grossier. C'est bien qu'à la télévision que tu as le garçon qui tombe sur la fille par accident ! Je ne suis pas aussi stupide ! »

« Zut, en voilà un adolescent bien intelligent ! »_ marmonna Karry avant de retomber sur le lit le plus proche de la porte de la douche, celle-ci s'ouvrant en même temps que Sanphinoa poussait un profond soupir de soulagement._

« Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien, Waram. Waram ? Tu as l'air essoufflé et complètement et pouaaaaaaah … mais euh … Je ne veux pas être méchante mais … tu devrais prendre une douche, Waram. Tu sais quoi ? Pendant que tu y vas, je vais prendre tes affaires chez Sarine ! Ca sera plus simple ! »

« HEY ! J'AI PEUT-ËTRE MON ... »

_Mot à dire ? Il ne termina pas sa phrase alors qu'il la voyait déjà partir de dos. Zut, c'était quoi cette chevelure bleue ? Elle était plutôt magnifique, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était possible ? Enfin, même si ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés, ils brillaient ou presque. Non, c'était une mauvaise vision. Une vision qui exagérait tout ça._

_Il s'imaginait des choses aberrantes mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait eut cette impression qu'elle était pas si mal en fin de compte ? Pfff, et prendre une douche ? Après une fille ? Dans la même pièce ? Hors de question et …_

« Dire que la principale m'a expliqué. Ëtre la femme-chevalier pokémon du Barpau n'est pas une tâche facile. Elle est même très ingrate. Tu comprendras quand elle reviendra. D'ici là, tu ferais mieux d'aller sous la douche. »

_Ah ben tiens, changement de ton chez elle. C'est quoi cette blague ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parle maintenant de la sorte ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pfff, bon, il allait sous la douche, oui._

_Vrai qu'il ne sentait pas la rose mais de là à lui en faire la remarque, hein ? Mais néanmoins, il observa le sol lorsqu'il se déshabilla. Il voyait bien quelques minuscules lambeaux de peau et des croûtes qui disparaissaient. En fait, plus que le fait d'être dégoûté, il était … un peu triste pour Sanphinoa ? Ca ne devait pas être simple._

_Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était sorti de la douche après que l'adolescente lui ait ramené ses affaires. Ah ben tiens, il s'était imaginé des choses. Les cheveux de Sanphinoa étaient toujours aussi sales. Et pourtant, elle s'était lavée. Il avait sûrement rê… non ? La Barpau le regarda comme pour dire que tout ça était normal._

_Bon, pour les cours, il se montra assez calme et raisonnable. De plus, elle ne sentait pas mauvais comme fille. C'était bien pour ça qu'il arrivait à être à ses côtés sans avoir envie de vomir et dégueuler. Heureusement d'ailleurs Mais une heure passa, puis une seconde et finalement une troisième. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent, il était déjà 23 heures._

« Pfiou, j'avais pas vu l'heure moi, je ferais mieux d'aller à mon dortoir. Sarine va s'inquiéter. Et j'ai pas envie de ça. »

« Sarine est prévenue, Waram. Tu peux rester encore un peu … s'il te plaît ? »

_Voilà qu'elle avait la voix qui tremblait, comme auparavant. Tiens donc, c'était revenu ? Il s'apprêtait à dire qu'il avait mieux à faire et qu'il était fatigué mais elle le tenait par la manche et il voyait parfaitement son corps qui tremblait sur place._

« Pas faux, j'ai pas eut les réponses à mes questions. Tu vas pouvoir t'expliquer. »

« Je … Je sais pas trop. Euh, est-ce que tu veux bien t'asseoir ? »

_Pfff, s'asseoir ? Pourquoi pas ? Elle le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit. Ca lui convenait parfaitement tiens, comme remarque ! Mais bon, elle espérait quoi ? Qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté d'elle ? Même pas en rêve. Il s'installa sur le lit d'en face, faisant un mouvement de la main comme pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait prendre la parole._

« C'est juste … Euh … Waram, c'est difficile à demander. »

« Ca n'est jamais difficile si tu as le courage de le dire. Alors, si tu es incapable de me le demander, je n'ai aucune raison de rester. »

« La délicatesse d'un mâle alpha, vraiment merveilleux, j'applaudis. »

« La ferme, Karry. Que je sache, ça ne te regarde pas le moins du monde. Bon, Sanphinoa, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore me baragouiner ? Je t'écoute. »

« J'ai peur de dormir seule ce soir, Waram. »

_Voilà, elle venait de le lui dire. Elle se cacha le visage entre ses mains et la seule pensée qu'il eut à ce moment-là, c'était de se dire à quel point c'était inutile. Elle avait déjà un masque ! Espèce d'idiote ! Mais rapidement, ses neurones se connectèrent les un aux autres pour enregistrer la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer. Peur de dormir seule ?_

« Allume une veilleuse, Sanphinoa, j'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire. »

« Non ! Waram, ce que je veux dire, c'est que … depuis le retour en Afrique, j'ai du mal à dormir, vraiment beaucoup de mal. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Peut-être que tu étais habituée à la chaleur, mais ça fait plusieurs semaines, faudra peut-être penser à consulter. Tu n'as pas de somnifère ou autre ? Je sais pas, Karry peut pas te chanter de berceuse ? »

« Encore une belle marque d'attention de ta part, c'est tout simplement prodigieux. Est-ce que tu donnes des cours, Waram ? »

« Mais tu vas la boucler la poiscaille ? Car tu deviens lourde et chiante ! Bon, Sanphinoa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement ? »

_Il avait finit par se lever et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Bon sang, il avait pas la gueule d'un type qui était prêt à écouter les pleurs et les sanglots d'une adolescente super laide quoi ! Mais depuis le moment où elle avait parlé de l'Afrique, il avait décidé de prendre au sérieux ses propos, c'est pourquoi il était là._

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Je n'arrive pas à le voir … mais j'entends des cris, des pleurs, j'entends aussi ton nom. »

« Mon nom ? Ne me dit pas que tu rêves de moi, Sanphinoa ? C'est ... »

« Waram ! Je suis sérieuse ! J'entends des hurlements ! Comme si tout était ravagé ! »

« Bon … Hmm… J'aurais bien pris ta température mais comme tu as un masque, ça sera difficile. Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas un peu malade ? Mais sinon, on va à l'infirmerie, elle est au moins au courant de tes cauchemars ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais ? Mais rien n'y change ! Rien du tout ! Et je n'ose pas demander à la principale. Je sais qu'elle est douée pour lire … mais il y a des choses qui sont personnelles. »

« Si tu fais aucun effort pour te soigner, tu veux que je fasses quoi ? Que j'utilise ma baguette magique ET POUF ! Voilà que tu vas bien ! »

« Vraiment splendide, mais comment tu fais, Waram ? »

« Mais je vais vraiment te faire regretter d'être née, Karry. » _rétorqua l'adolescent alors qu'il se relevait, prêt à partir. Aussitôt, Sanphinoa l'attrapa par la manche :_

« NON ! WARAM ! S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu veux bien dormir avec moi ce soir ? Juste cette nuit ? Pour voir si ... »

« Hey mais ne me tires pas aussi... »_ s'écria l'adolescent alors qu'elle venait le faire tomber sur elle, son front percutant le masque de l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus. Aie, aie, aie ! Ca faisait mal bordel ! C'était fait en quoi ces foutus masques ?!_

« S'il te plaît, Waram. Juste ce soir. »

« Tu réfléchis un peu, Sanphinoa ? T'es une fille, je suis un garçon ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué à deviner que ça se fait pas ! »

« S'il te plaît … s'il te plaît … s'il te plaît. »

_Elle continuait de sangloter, semblant inconsolable. S'il partait maintenant, la réputation qu'il allait se tailler serait tout simplement affreuse. Et puis, elle allait presque pleurer. Autant éviter ça_


	3. Chapitre 3 Dans ses bras

**Chapitre 3 : Dans ses bras**

« On peut me dire pourquoi je suis là ? Et Sarine va se faire du souci. »

« Pour une seule soirée, Waram ? Je ne pense pas. Il ne faut pas exagérer, je ne te kidnappe pas et tu pourras partir quand tu veux. »

« Comme maintenant ? Non ? Je ne peux pas ? »

_Il avait finit par se déplacer, se retrouvant assis à côté d'elle alors qu'elle restait couchée. Elle avait tenu la main, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs venant la prendre en marmonnant. Sincèrement, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Et pourquoi ?_

« J'ai mieux à faire de ma soirée. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire. »

« On peut reprendre les cours ? Encore ? Si tu veux ? Il est que 23 heures. Je suis sûre que ça ne me dérangera pas de veiller encore une heure ou deux. »

« Arrêtes tes bêtises, tu as l'air exténuée et épuisée. Et l'autre poisson arrête pas de m'observer avec ses yeux de .. Oh je vais arrêter là car je veux pas m'énerver. »

« Et inversement, tu ne voudrais pas m'énerver. Occupes-toi donc de Sanphinoa. Moi, personnellement, j'ai décidé que j'allais dormir ! Donc je vous souhaites bonne nuit ! Profitez-en bien tous les deux, ça se reproduira pas ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore ? Pfff … Pas comme si quelque chose allait se produire entre nous. Bon … Sanphinoa, essaies de trouver le sommeil, d'accord ? »

« Tu veux bien t'installer à côté de moi ? S'il te plaît ? »_ murmura t-elle alors qu'il se déplaçait. Voilà qu'il était maintenant bien assis alors qu'elle se retrouvait couchée sous la couette. Elle n'avait pas trop froid ?_

« Sincèrement, j'ai vraiment mieux à faire ! Bon sang ! J'ai l'impression de me répéter mais c'est complètement débile tout ça ! »

« Mais non, mais non … euh … est-ce que tu veux te coucher à côté de moi, Waram ? Tu risques de te faire mal au dos, sinon. Je ne veux surtout pas ça. »

_AAAAAAAAAAH ! Elle va jamais le lâcher, n'est-ce pas ? Il émit un grognement avant de plonger sous les couettes, Sanphinoa émettant un petit rire tendre._

« Et si tu trouves ça drôle, je peux m'en aller, compris ? Je suis pas là pour m'amuser. »

« Non, non, c'est pas du tout ça. J'ai juste … pas l'habitude de parler aussi tard. Karry est mon armure-pokémon mais ça ne remplace pas une vraie personne. Et puis, tu es chaud. »

_Chaud ? Comment ça ? AH ! Elle venait de lui prendre sa main. Grumpf. Il sentait ses mains un peu crasseuses. Et dire qu'elle avait pris une douche il y a peu de temps. Il le sait puisqu'il avait été là mais quad même, comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour se rendre ainsi ? Ca tenait presque du miracle de devenir aussi sale en peu de temps._

« Au moins, elle sent bon. »_ se chuchota t-il à lui-même. Il était dans le même lit qu'une fille qui était son aînée de plus de deux ans. Il n'était pas stupide, cette situation allait créer de gros problèmes, il en était sûr et certain._

« Merci pour le compliment, Waram. C'est gentil. »

« Me dit pas que tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Hein ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je l'ai entendu, très bien entendu. Merci Waram. Merci. »

« Par rapport à tes cauchemars, tu as une explication ? O u quelque chose du genre ? Car ça m'étonne grandement, je dois t'avouer. »

« Je n'ai pas d'explication. C'est juste que … tu sais, on a déjà parlé de ce qui s'était passé là-bas, non ? Avec l'armure-pokémon du Diamat. Et aussi ton petit coup de folie. »

« Mais je ne me rappelle pas de ça ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on s'efforce à chaque fois d'évoquer cette chose pour moi ! Je ne comprends pas ! »

_Il s'était retourné vers elle, son visage proche de celui masqué de l'adolescente. Elle a quand même des yeux verts magnifiques, il est sûr qu'on a déjà dût lui faire la remarque à ce sujet mais bon, il préfère ne pas trop l'évoquer._

« Oui mais … j'ai peur dans ces cauchemars. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je crie ton nom. »

« Moi aussi, j'aimerai bien le savoir car je t'avoue que ça me déplaît assez fortement. »

« Ca te déplaît ? Je veux dire, est-ce vraiment un si gros problème ? Ou presque ? »

« RAH ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Qu'est-ce que je peux t'expliquer ? Juste que je comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi dans tes cauchemars, je te fais si peur que ça ? »

« HEIN ? MAIS NON ! Tu es là pour me défendre dans mes rêves et mes cauchemars ! C'est pas pareil ! Pas du tout ! Tu confonds tout ! Je ne fais pas de cauchemars à cause de toi mais avec toi. Tu es dedans … et je crois que tu meures. »

_Wow. Elle exagérait pas un peu ? Pfff … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait dans le même lit que cette fille ? Humpf, il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Il avait besoin de réfléchir avant que tout ne dégénère pour ne pas changer._

« C'est si stupide, tellement stupide, j'aimerai tellement que tout soit réglé. »

« Waram ? Est-ce que tu dors ? Tu ne me réponds pas depuis cinq minutes. »

_Hein ? Comment ça qu'il dort ? Il rouvrit les yeux pour remarquer que Sanphinoa s'était un peu plus rapprochée de lui dans le lit. HEY ! Elle en prenait de la place. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait de se comporter comme ça ? Un bref regard sur l'horloge au-dessus de la porte et il remarqua qu'il était proche 23 heures 30. Il avait fermé les yeux pendant un long moment, non ? Et cela sans même s'en rendre compte. Quel idiot mais quel idiot !_

« Je ferais mieux d'aller dans mon dortoir sinon, je risque de ne pas réussir à me lever. »

« Où est le problème, Waram ? Tu … peux dormir ici. »

« Hein ? Dans un dortoir avec une fille ? Nous seuls ? Et tu veux que je te répondes « Oui d'accord ! Aucun souci ! » ? Tu sais parfaitement que l'on va avoir des problèmes et ... »

« Depuis quand est-ce que les problèmes te dérangent ? »

_Aie. Elle marque un point. Pfff, c'est juste que ça se fait pas. Il est peut-être grognon, violent, hargneux, bagarreur, du genre à chercher l'embrouille mais … il risque de causer du tort à Sanphinoa et ça, il ne se le permet qu'à moitié._

« On va avoir de gros soucis, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire, Sanphinoa. J'ai l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire par ta faute, tu comprends ? »

« Je le comprends parfaitement et je te remercies de penser à moi. Tu devais encore fermer les yeux pendant un instant, Waram. Ne t'en fait pas, ce soir, je suis sûre de ne pas faire de cauchemar. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'en ait le sentiment. »

_PFFF ! Ah oui ? Comme ça ? En un claquement de doigt ? Pourtant, il vint fermer ses yeux, comme elle le désirait tandis que lui-même cherchait à écouter la respiration de Sanphinoa. Bon, il attendait qu'elle dorme et ensuite, il s'en irait. Il était sûr et certain d'en être capable. Il avait confiance en ses capacités pour cela, c'est exact ! OUI !_

_Mais voilà, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il observa, ce fut l'horloge. Il était plus d'une heure du matin. Et il sentait une faible respiration sur son torse. Baissant les yeux, il voyait le visage masqué de Sanphinoa qui était posé contre son épaule. Mais surtout, elle avait bien pris position pour qu'il ne puisse pas se mouvoir._

« Et je dois faire quoi dans une telle situation ? Karry ? Karry ? »

_Aucune réponse de l'armure-pokémon du Barpau. Bien entendu ! Dès qu'il a besoin d'elle, elle est aux abonnées absentes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'en doutait pas un seul instant ? C'était bien son comportement habituel, tss ! Bon, la situation était problématique, très problématique mais il allait faire un effort._

« Je vais juste la mettre sur le côté et ensuite, je pourrais... »

« Wa … Waram. Fais attention aux flammes ! Wa… Waram ! »

_Hein ? De quelles flammes est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Euh ? Elle n'était pas en train de cauchemarder ? Là ? Maintenant ? Juste alors qu'il restait éveillé ? Et surtout, comment est-ce qu'il peut aider à contrer ça ?_

« Euh … Sanphinoa, je suis là, je vais bien, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. »

_Est-ce que ça allait marcher ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais les mains de Sanphinoa se firent plus fortes lorsqu'elles vinrent tirer sur le tissu recouvrant son torse. HEY HEY HEY !_

« Sanphinoa, il faut que tu te réveilles. »

« Waram ! Ils nous poursuivent ! Ils veulent nous tuer ! Ils veulent nous ... »

_Il commença à être secoué comme un prunier, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. D'où elle venait cette force ? HEEEEEEEEEY ! Il était pas partisan de ça ! Mais l'adolescente était tout simplement en train de se servir de lui pour secouer son être comme ça ! Il était pas d'accord ! Il tenait à lui ! Plus que tout ! HEY ! Non mais oh !:_

« Mais tu vas te calmer, Sanphinoa ou je te fais pareil ? »

_Voilà qu'il s'amusait aussi à la secouer. Il n'était pas convaincu de l'utilité de la chose mais le résultat ne tarda pas à se faire sentir. Elle y mettait encore plus de force, prenant sa main dans la sienne avant de donner des coups de pied dans le lit._

« Ils sont tous morts ! Complètement morts ! Ils veulent tous nous tuer ! Il faut s'enfuir, Waram ! Il faut que l'on parte ! T'en fait pas, je te protégerai ! »

« Mais elle raconte n'importe quoi cette fille ? J'ai pas besoin d'être protégé ! Sanphinoa ! Arrête de crier, tout le monde dort ! »

« Ne parles pas … chut … Waram. Ne t'en fait pas. Si tu ne fais aucun bruit, ils ne nous verront pas, d'accord ? Doucement, Waram. »

_Hein ? Et voilà que son autre main venait caresser sa joue avec une extrême tendresse. Euh … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait gêné par ça ? Mais il se laissa faire en émettant un faux grognement de mécontement. Pourquoi ne pas jouer le jeu ?_

« D'a… D'accord, Sanphinoa. Je me tais. Chut. »

_Il parlait d'une petite voix faible, comme s'il n'était plus qu'un gamin dans les bras de Sanphinoa. Celle-ci lui caressait maintenant le crâne, venant embrasser ses cheveux mais avec le masque, c'était plus que difficile. Elle chuchota :_

« On va s'en sortir tous les deux, d'accord ? Je me jures de te sauver et ensuite, on vivra tous les deux. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attends mais hors de question de mourir. »

« Mais mais mais … qui sont ces méchantes personnes ? »

« J … Je ne sais pas. Sûrement des chevaliers-pokémon. Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont faits ? On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Pas du tout. »

« Mais mais mais … des chevaliers ? Pourquoi qu'ils font ça ? »

« Chut. Ils arrivent. »_ lui dit-elle alors qu'il était maintenant complètement confus. Elle avait une imagination débordante. Et pfiou, c'est lui ou alors, il faisait drôlement chaud sous la couette ? Il était en sueur, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Surtout que Sanphinoa faisait tout pour qu'il reste collé à elle … mais elle avait des arguments assez convaincants pour son âge, peut-être un peu trop … et donc, la tête enfouie contre eux, il respirait difficilement._

_Mais elle va se calmer ? Non, il a l'impression qu'il doit la laisser faire mais au final, il aura servi à quoi ? Juste de cobaye à ses cauchemars ? Il l'entend qui chuchote :_

« Non … Ils arrivent, ils sentent notre présence, Waram. Enfuis-toi ! Je vais servir d'appât ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Je viendrais te chercher plus tard ! »

_Elle poussa un cri strident avant de se redresser dans le lit, ses mains étranglant à moitié Waram qui avait perdu presque conscience. Elle le relâcha, éclatant en sanglots devant lui alors qu'il cherchait à retrouver sa respiration._

« Ca … Ca n'a rien changé, rien du tout. J'y arrive pas ! Je comprends pa s ! »

« Euh, tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as une sacrée imagination. Moi ? Qui doit avoir besoin de toi ? Et des chevaliers-pokémon qui nous pourchassent ? »

« J'avais JAMAIS ces cauchemars avant ! Jamais ! Mais depuis notre retour en Afrique, j'arrête pas d'avoir le même. Comme si tout cela s'était révélé en moi sans que je ne puisses y faire quelque chose. Je comprends pas, je comprends pas ! »

« Visiblement, ça ne changera rien que je sois là ou non. Il vaudrait mieux que je partes plutôt que de rester ici, non ? Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûre et certaine que je veuilles que tu dormes avec moi ! »

_Elle criait presque mais il lui mit une main sur la bouche. C'est bon ! Le message était très bien passé la première fois ! Pfiou, et surtout, vue l'heure, il était exténué et il risquait d'avoir de gros problèmes, il en était sûr et certain._

« Je suis trop fatigué pour ces bêtises. Je vais dormir avec toi. Je ne peux pas bouger et vu comment tu as agis, je ne peux pas faire autrement. »

« Merci encore une fois. Ah … mais ces couvertures sont pleines de sueur. Est-ce que je … c'est de ma faute, Waram ? »

« C'est pas seulement toi mais moi aussi. On est deux sous la même couette. C'est alors parfaitement normal que l'on étouffe là-dessous. »

« Est-ce que je peux … euh, enfin, retirer une couverture ? Si tu as trop chaud ? Ca sera peut-être mieux non ? Comme personne ne dort avec moi, j'en profitais. »

« Ca sera peut-être mieux. Je te laisse faire. On peut pas ouvrir une fenêtre aussi ? » _dit-il alors qu'elle se quittait le lit. Il détourna aussitôt le regard. Euh … Que ses habits collent à cause de la sueur, ce n'était pas vraiment un spectacle auquel il se serait attendu. Elle avait décidé de l'écouter, laissant l'air froid pénétrer dans la chambre tout en retirant une couverture. Elle eut un petit rire avant de chuchoter :_

« Waram. Viens donc profiter de la nuit. Il fait si bon. Ca nous fera du bien. »

« J'ai pas vraiment envie, Sanphinoa. Je crois que pour cette nuit, j'ai donné. »

_Pourtant, il se leva pour aller se positionner à côté d'elle. Hmm, elle restait vraiment plus petite que lui alors qu'il avait deux ans de moins qu'elle. Pourtant, ils n'ont que treize et quinz ans. Ils sont encore assez jeunes._

« Tes cheveux sont toujours aussi dégueulasses, Sanphinoa. »

« Je serais bonne pour prendre une douche demain, je n'ai pas le choix, hihihi. »

« J'arrive pas à comprendre tu peux prendre avec le sourire cette remarque. »

« L'habitude avec toi, Waram. Un peu d'entraînement, voilà tout. »

_Pendant qu'ils parlaient, elle plaça sa tête contre son épaule, poussant un léger soupir tout en le remerciant d'être resté à ses côtés malgré toutes les déboires qu'elle lui faisait ne répondit, regardant le terrain devant eux. Plaine, plaine, pierre, rocher, sable, eau. Après une vingtaine de minutes, elle commença à grelotter en disant :_

« On y retourne, Waram ? Le lit me semble bien frais maintenant. »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Euh … Aaaaaaaaah … Ouais … On va dire ça. »

_Il avait secoué légèrement sa tête avant de se frotter ses yeux. Zut. Il était vraiment plus que fatigué par tout cela et se laissa traîner par Sanphinoa. Celle-ci émit un petit soupir de plaisir avant de finir par le déposer dans le lit, venant le rejoindre après quelques instants. Remettant bien la couverture sur eux, elle se replaça contre lui, fermant les yeux sous son masque avant de murmurer :_

« Bonne nuit, Waram. Vraiment, bonne nuit. »

« Pourquoi ? Il y a de faux « bonne nuit » ? »_ dit-il alors de pousser un long baillement. Ce fut sa dernière marque d'ironie avant de sombrer dans le sommeil._

« Non. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi cette nuit. »

_Il dormait, n'est-ce pas ? Elle plaça un doigt sur la joue de Waram, l'enfonçant dans celle-ci. Aucune réaction de sa part, il dormait. Elle pouvait faire ça alors. Elle retira son masque avant d'émettre un long baiser sonore sur l'endroit où elle avait posé le doigt. Elle eut un petit rire cristallin avant de remettre le masque._

« C'est tout ce que je voulais … je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. »

_Elle plongea à son tour dans un sommeil des plus profonds, calfeutrée contre l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Quelques instants plus tard, un soupir se fit entendre, une voix disant :_

« Enfin ? Ils en ont mis du temps, ces enfants. Vraiment, je vous jure ... »

_L'armure-pokémon du Barpau sauta sur place sur le lit où elle était. Ils en avaient enfin terminé ? Ils pouvaient passer à autre chose, c'est bien ça ? Mais bon, sacrée soirée comme __Waram l'avait fait remarqué. Mais le résultat était là, devant elle ! Hahaha !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Acte immoral

**Chapitre 4 : Acte immoral**

« Sanphinoa ? Sanphinoa ? »

_Quelques coups à la porte et voilà qu'il ouvrait faiblement les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Il tenta de reprendre conscience mais se retrouvait incapable de se mouvoir. HEY ?! Sanphinoa était avachie sur lui ? Mais surtout, il pouvait voir une petite partie de son visage. Du moins, juste ses lèvres. Aucune croûte, aucun bouton ou autre. Ca semblait être parfait. Comment c'était possible en voyant le reste du corps ?_

« Sanphinoa ? Tu es là ? Réponds donc ! Il est plus de dix heures ! Tu n'as pas été en cours et les professeurs commencent à s'inquiéter ! »

_Dix heures ? Voix féminine ? Rapidement, il tentait de reprendre conscience. PUREE ! Il était dans le dortoir des filles mais surtout dans le lit d'une fille ! Et avec une fille ! Il allait avoir de sacrés problèmes, d'ENORMES PROBLEMES ! Et Karry ?_

« Sanphinoa, réveilles-toi ! Bordel, réveilles-toi. »

_Il secoua l'adolescente, évitant de regardant plus ses lèvres qui n'étaient plus cachées par le masque. Elle était en sueur, comme à son habitude mais ça, il s'en foutait complètement. Ce n'était pas du tout ça le problème ! Le problème, c'était qu'ils allaient avoir de sérieux ennuis._

« Sanphinoa, je vais rentrer. J'espère pour toi que tu es pas en train de te gratter une verrue, je te préviens, c'est dégueulasse et je veux pas voir ça ! »

_Il chercha à se redresser dans le lit mais voilà que la porte s'ouvrait sur une adolescente en armure-pokémon. Il ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde de qui il s'agissait, ni de son armure. La seule chose qui l'emmerdait copieusement, c'était le fait que Sanphinoa était en train de se réveiller, venant s'accrocher à son cou en marmonnant :_

« Merci … coucou Waram. C'était super … cette nuit. »

« NE DIT PAS DE CHOSES QUI PRÊTENT A CONFUSION ! »

« Super ? Cette nuit ? Mais mais mais … Vous êtes à peine … Il faut que je prévienne la principale ou les professeurs ! Et vite ! »

« Ne fait pas ça ! Ne fait surtout pas ça, je peux expliquer ! Attends un peu ! Je ne connais même pas ton nom ! » _s'écria l'adolescent mais c'était déjà trop tard. L'autre imbécile était déjà partie sans même attendre quelques explications de sa part._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Waram ? Hmm … Attends un peu. » murmura la fille aux cheveux bleus avant qu'il ne la repousse dans le lit, la faisant bien se réveiller.

« Ce qui se passe ? Des embrouilles ! Un bon gros tas d'embrouilles ! Comme si c'était pas suffisant les emmerdes que j'ai habituellement ! Maintenant, faut que je rajoutes ça ! Purée, on va se faire défoncer par la principale ! »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? On a rien fait de mal … hein ? Rien du tout … pendant la nuit ? »

_C'était quoi cette petite voix timide qu'elle venait lui donner ? Elle espérait quoi de lui ? Il la regarda avec fureur tout en évitant soigneusement d'observer ses formes à travers le tissu trempé par la sueur. Purée, lui aussi !_

« Je vais aller sous la douche. Il faut que je sois propre … mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il est dix heures du matin, on a loupé les premières heures de cours, une fille nous a vus dormir dans le même lit et tu as pas l'air de trouver cela dérangeant ? On va avoir de gros soucis avec la principale, on risque de se faire renvoyer et ... »

« Non, tu te fais beaucoup trop de soucis. Je lui expliquerais pourquoi tu as dormi avec moi. Je suis sûre que la principale comprendra que tu as fait ça pour m'aider ! »

« Bien entendu, tu vas dire quoi ? J'ai imploré Waram de dormir avec moi parce que je faisais de vilains cauchemars où il était emporté par je ne sais quel chevalier pokémon ? Je suis sûr qu'elle va trouver ça très crédible, bravo ! »

« Mais non … Tu te fais du souci … pour rien. Je vais sous la douche puis toi ? Ou tu veux l'inverse ? Ou gagner du temps ? A toi de voir. »

_Gagner du temps ? C'était bien Sanphinoa qui proposait ça ? Et pourquoi elle baissait ses yeux pour regarder son torse ? Et zut ! Lui aussi était trempé et collant par la sueur ! Il n'avait pas fait gaffe ! Mais quel idiot, mais quel idiot !_

« Mais arrête de me mater, ça se fait pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? »

« Rien du tout, rien du tout ! Je peux te le promettre ! »

« Vas sous la douche et maintenant ! » _s'écria t-il avec une certaine colère facile à déchiffrer, bien visible sur son visage. MARRE ! Il en avait marre ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? Elle poussa un cri de surprise avant de s'enfouir sous la douche. _« Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as pas prévenu que nous étions en retard ? »

« Depuis plusieurs semaines, Sanphinoa put profiter d'une nuit complète de sommeil. Elle était au repos et calme. Alors qu'importe ce qui allait se produire, elle méritait ça. Et puis bon, que je sache, ça ne t'a pas dérangé non plus hein ? Sinon, tu te serais réveillé tout seul, comme un grand garçon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai pas envie de me battre. La principale va se charger de nous, je vais rien comprendre à ce qui va m'arriver. Je sens que ça va être saignant. Je vais en prendre tellement plein la poire que je ne saurais plus où je suis. »

« Tu crois vraiment que la principale va te frapper ? Hahaha ! Oh bon sang, tu la connais pas du tout, c'est la douceur et la gentillesse incarnée. Il paraîtrait que sans son masque, elle est d'une telle beauté que toutes les merveilles du monde sont fades par rapport à elle. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu, et tu vas me dire que ça sera pareil pour Sanphinoa dans quelques années, c'est ça ? S'il te plaît, arrêtes tes blagues. Moi, j'ai put rencontrer la vraie principale et elle est clairement pas joyeuse à supporter. »

« La vraie principale ? Comment peux-tu prétendre connaître réellement quelqu'un si celui-ci porte un masque ? Tu ne sais rien de la principale comme tu ne sais rien de Sanphinoa. »

« Je sais juste qu'elle fouette et que ça s'arrangera pas pour Sanphinoa. Et que si son visage ressemble au reste de son corps, ça ne sera pas du gâteau. »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi mesquin envers une fille qui t'adore ? »

« Car je suis comme ça, je ne suis pas un bon samaritain contrairement à ce que tu voudrais croire en ce qui me concerne. Désolé de te décevoir … encore que non. Je ne suis pas désolé et je ne le serais jamais envers toi ! T'es chiante ! »

« Waram ? Tu peux y aller maintenant ! » _s'exclama Sanphinoa en sortant de la douche, serviette autour de son corps. Il passa à côté d'elle pour l'ignorer complètement. Pas besoin d'aller sous la douche mais il allait au moins … Pfff !_

_Après la séance de la douche, qu'il n'avait put éviter, le voilà avec Sanphinoa dans le bureau de la principale. Celle-ci était tout simplement assise, comme si de rien n'était, leur tournant le dos. Bien sûr, ils étaient seuls dans le bureau avec elle. Et lui était plus anxieux que Sanphinoa. Comment est-ce possible qu'elle ne soit pas angoissée ?_

« Sanphinoa ? Waram ? Vous savez certainement pourquoi vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, oui, on le sait, si vous voulez bien nous disputer, nous infliger une punition et tout le reste, je vous en remercierais grandement. Dépêchez-vous, faites ça vite et bien, que je souffre qu'à moitié au lieu que ça soit en silence. »

« Tu as toujours une aussi grande bouche, n'est-ce pas, Waram ? Mais pourtant, tu n'es pas vraiment en position pour cela, non ? »

_Elle s'était finalement retournée. Cette femme-chevalier aux cheveux verts. Il paraitrait que l'armure-pokémon était un professeur mais il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Peut-être était-ce pour les classes supérieures ?_

« Je le sais, je le sais … Je sais aussi que j'ai fait une bêtise, voilà tout. »

« Si tu le sais, pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à agir de la sorte ? »

« C'est de ma faute, principale, je voulais juste que ... »

« Sanphinoa, tu n'es pas autorisée à parler. Je ne veux rien savoir de ton côté tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu les paroles de Waram. »

_Ah ! Voilà que Sanphinoa perdait de sa contenance. Elle s'était attendue à ce que la principale la laisse parler mais au final, ce n'est pas du tout le problème. ARGL ! Son visage se tourne violemment vers la principale pour qu'il ait cette dernière en face de lui._

« Et quand je te parle, j'aimerai que tu me regardes moi, et non ta compagne de lit. Est-ce bien compris, Waram ? Quand je t'adresse la parole, aie la décence de me regarder, compris ? »

« Karray se trompe complètement à votre sujet. »

« Ah bon ? Qu'as t-elle dit ? Je pense que tu es assez grand pour t'exprimer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de le répéter en sa présence. » _marmonna le garçon aux cheveux noirs, désignant Sanphinoa d'un geste de la tête. Bien sûr. Mais les yeux derrière le masque de la principale devinrent roses._

« Je vois, je vois. Karry est de très bon conseil malgré ses provocations incessantes envers toi. Il vaudrait mieux que tu l'écoutes. Et visiblement, je suis une tortionnaire qui adore te faire souffrir. J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre à tes yeux, Waram. »

« Comment je dois considérer la femme-pokémon la plus puissante de l'école et qui est capable de lire dans les pensées de ses élèves ? »

« Allons, Waram. Je suis bien loin de tout cela. Simplement, je respecte les élèves qui me respectent, tu sais ? »_ chuchota doucement la principale, passant une main sur la joue de Waram qui commença à trembler de peur._

« Ne … Ne me touchez pas, c'est bon. J'ai compris ! On … peut reprendre le sujet ? »

« Oui. C'est exact. Et j'ai eut tout ce que je voulais … dans tes pensées mais maintenant, je veux que tu me le dises ouvertement. Pourquoi est-ce que vous deux avez eut une relation immorale et indécente dans l'enceinte de l'école de Gliros ? »

« Je n'ai pas de relation douteuse avec Sanphinoa. Arrêtez de croire n'importe quoi. »

« Je ne crois que ce l'on me dit et ce que je lis. D'après tes pensées, tu es encore dans la fleur de l'adolescence. Il est normal que vos corps réagissent ainsi et ... »

« MAIS PUREE ! IL VOUS FAUT COMPRENDRE QUOI ! »

_Il avait finit par se lever, l'aura ténébreuse du Diamat se formant autour de lui. Aussitôt, il se retrouva assis et paralysé sur le fauteuil, les yeux sous le masque le regardant ardemment. Sanphinoa avait chercher à ouvrir la bouche mais un mouvement de la main de la part de la principale et voilà qu'elle était devenue muette. _

« Sanphinoa, cela va être à ton tour bientôt. Waram, ne t'avise plus d'hausser la voix en ma direction, est-ce que ce message est bien passé ? Dois-je répéter cette phrase encore une nouvelle fois ? Plus jamais ... »

« Jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez qu'il n'y a rien du tout. Sanphioa, dis-lui ! »

« Je … Principale, vous êtes au courant que j'ai des cauchemars depuis quelques semaines, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez même chercher à m'aider mais vous n'avez rien put faire pour lire à l'intérieur, non ? Et ça a continué, continué, continué … sans jamais s'arrêter. Vous savez à quel point j'ai du mal et … euh … de jour en jour, j'ai réussi à faire que Waram reste auprès de moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. »

« Et au final, ça n'a pas vraiment marché. Je vous jure, c'était horrible. »

_La principale le fusilla du regard à travers le masque. Quand c'était Sanphinoa qui parlait, ce n'était pas à lui de se charger de ça, c'était aussi simple que ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ça ? C'était pourtant pas si difficile, non ?_

« Enfin, juste, même après 23 heures, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir et euh … j'avais prévenu Sarine à son sujet. Elle savait qu'il dormirait là-bas. »

_Prévenu Sarine ? HEEEEEEEEEEEIN ?! Comment ça ?! Elle l'avait manipulé ?! Car à la base, il ne savait pas que Sarine était au courant qu'il dormirait là-bas ! Comment elle aurait … ou alors, elle savait qu'il aurait accepté ? Malgré son comportement ? Une colère sourde gronda en lui alors qu'il tapotait sur le sol avec son pied._

« Tu savais ? Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir pris un lit chacun ? Tu es parfaitement au courant qu'il est possible pour les filles-chevaliers et les chevaliers de dormir dans le même dortoir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés. Quand je me suis endormie auprès de lui, j'ai réussi à trouver le sommeil … et c'était bizarre et différent. »

_Il fit semblant de vomir. Ça le rendait malade rien qu'à écouter ce qui se disait. On aurait put croire qu'il était un prince charmant ou autre, lui ? HAHAHA ! Quelle stupidité de leur part ! Et puis quoi encore ? Ah … Vraiment, c'était usant._

« Je vous le promets, il n'y a rient eut entre Waram et moi. Vous savez, il est encore un peu jeune … et euh … ça prend du temps hein ? »

« Je suis pas trop jeune, je sais comment ça se fait. Il faut ... »

_Cette fois-ci, ce fut un morceau de scotch qui se colla sur sa bouche alors qu'il lui était impossible de se mouvoir. Le sujet était tabou visiblement. Il tenta de se débattre sans y arriver, la principale soupirant :_

« Je pense que oui, tu es au courant, Waram. Les détails ne nous concernent pas. Les enfants sont très précoces de nos jours. Sanphinoa, tu es une adolescente respectueuse. Tu es intelligente et sage. Ce genre d''acte ne te ressemble pas. »

« Ca ne se reproduira plus … pas tant que je resterais seule dans mon dortoir. »

_Tout en disant cela, elle se tourna vers Waram, comme si elle espérait quelque chose de sa part. Mais rien n'arriva tandis qu'il ronchonnait sous le morceau de scotch._

« Même quand tu ne seras plus seule. Vous n'êtes pas encore majeurs, vous n'avez pris aucune protection et vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour affronter ce genre de périples dans la vie. Sanphinoa, ne commets pas une erreur. Et je ne parle pas de Waram en tant que tel, je sais aussi bien que toi ce qu'il est réellement. Mais ... Promis ? »

« Waram est le premier … à avoir ouvertement pris ma défense, madame la principale. Il est vraiment très très très … important. Mais il n'y aura rien du tout, je vous le promets. »

« Bon, considérons que c'est juste une simple mise en garde. Cela ne sera pas dans vos dossiers scolaires et tant que vous vous montrez raisonnables tous les deux et que cela ne se reproduise plus, il n'y aura alors aucun problème. Vous pouvez vous retirer. »

_Ah ben merci ! Il ne pouvait s'exclamer mais il arriva à se relever. Sans même chercher à saluer les deux personnes, il quitta la salle de la principale avec un grand soulagement. Tant mieux, il pouvait enfin se reposer, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait._

« Tiens ? Madame la principale, qu'est-ce que c'est ce que ce cadre ? »

« Visiblement, rien ne t'échappe, je m'attendais à ta remarque. Disons que c'est un petit souvenir d'Afrique. Et je sais aussi quel est le rituel que tu as fait là-bas. »

« S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien à Waram Et j'espère que vous comprendrez sincèrement ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre. Je ne veux pas précipiter le tout. »

« Je le sais, je le sais. Zou, tu peux t'en aller toi aussi. Et que je ne vous revoies plus ici pour la même raison dans les jours qui suivent, d'accord ? »

_L'adolescente aux cheveux bleus hocha la tête positivement, ayant retrouvé le sourire sous son masque tandis qu'elle était prête à retourner en classe aux côtés de Waram. D'ailleurs, elle le repéra dans les couloirs. Vrai qu'il fallait d'abord manger un petit morceaux avant, non ? Elle se plaça en face de lui avec un plateau-repas, disant :_

« Tu vois, Waram ? Tout est bien qui finit bien ! »

« On va dire ça comme ça mais ne te fout pas de moi, je ne crois pas que la situation semble aller bien. Il suffit de voir les autre. »

_Les autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ? Ah, ils discutaient entre eux et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que cela arrivait, non ? Elle eut un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle s'en fichait éperdument. Ce n'était pas la première fois, non ?_

« Mangeons plutôt au lieu de nous concentrer sur ce que les autres pensent de nous, Waram. On sait très bien qu'on sera pas élus roi et reine de l'école. »

« C'est pas faux, je dois juste me faire du souci pour rien, j'imagine. »

_Mais il avait l'impression que c'était encore pire qu'avant même s'il n'avait aucune explication raisonnable à donner pour tout cela. C'est étrange, vraiment très étrange. Mais après, Sanphinoa allait bien mieux et tant mieux en un sens, c'était un peu pour elle qu'il avait fait tout cela. Mais pour la peine, la mousse au chocolat, il se la gardait pour SA pomme ! Il n'allait pas la partager, et puis quoi encore ? Y avait des limites !_

« Est-ce que tu me boudes, Waram, »

« J'ai passé l'âge pour ça, Sanphinoa. Disons juste que je suis déjà fatigué alors que la journée vient à peine de commencer. J'espère que ça ne sera pas aussi épuisant cette après-midi. Je voudrais … juste le nom de mon adversaire. »

_Car oui, maintenant qu'ils en avaient fini avec cette folle nuit et surtout les problèmes dans la salle de la principale, il avait toujours cette idée gravée dans son crâne. C'est pour ça qu'il passait déjà à autre chose maintenant._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une laideronne

**Chapitre 5 : Une laideronne**

« Alors, c'est vrai que toi et Sanphinoa, vous avez ... »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez encore comme connerie, je peux savoir ? Faites gaffe à ce que vous allez dire, je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter avec ça, moi ! »

« Roh, fais pas l'innocent. Fallait s'en douter, t'es un mauvais garçon donc normal que tu as de l'avance sur nous autres. Dis, si j'ai besoin de conseils, tu crois que tu pourras m'aider ? »

« Mais vas te faire voir ! J'en ait vraiment marre de tout ce baratin ! Vous allez me laisser prendre mon plateau-repas tranquille ou quoi ?! »

_Il poussa un grognement avant de s'éloigner. Vraiment, c'était quoi ce foutu bordel ? Et tiens ! Voilà que Raon et Xalex daignaient enfin se montrer au grand public. Ces derniers temps, c'était à peine s'il arrivait à les voir. Pas que cela l'intéressait hein ?_

« Oh mais qui voilà ? Salut Waram ! Et bonjour Sanphinoa, vous allez bien tous les deux ? J'ai l'impression que oui. Vous êtes devenus les coqueluches de l'école. »

« Je n'arrive même pas à savoir pourquoi et je crois que dans le fond, je ne veux même pas le savoir, il vaut mieux. Je préfère manger. »

« Pourtant, c'est pas difficile à savoir mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop en discuter à table. Et toi, Sanphinoa, tu ne parles pas ? Tu sembles toute rouge derrière ton masque ou alors, est-ce que je me trompes ? »

« Mais mais mais … Euh … Non ! Pas du tout ! Je fais que manger ! C'est tout ! »

« Je vois, je vois, hum, si tu le prends comme ça, on ne va pas trop parler hein ? Bon appétit à vous tous ! Et mangeons ! Hmm, pas comme un certain singe. »

_De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? C'était là leur sujet de conversation après tout ce temps ? C'est vrai que même dans le dortoir, ils discutaient à peine. A croire que Raor et Xalex le fuyaient parce qu'il avait une nouvelle armure, c'est ça ?_

« Où est-ce que vous étiez tous les deux ? »

« Nous deux ? Oh, tu sais, la principale nous a donné quelque chose à faire. Des fois, on ne peut pas vraiment refuser quand c'est un ordre de la principale hein ? »

« Mouais et bien entendu, tu ne peux pas en parler non plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Malheureusement, moi comme Xalex, c'est secret, désolé pour toi ! »

« Mouais, à quel point est-ce que tu es désolé ? Enfin, vous faites vos vies, je veux pas en savoir plus à ce sujet. Je vous jure, quel bordel. »  
><em><br>Même s'il se demandait qu'est-ce qui était réellement intéressant au point que la principale leur confie cela ? Il cligna des yeux, observant les deux adolescents en en face de lui._

« Vous voulez pas en parler, n'est-ce pas, j'imagine ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, désolé ! C'est secret ! Hahaha ! Mais j'ai l'impression de me répéter, y a de l'écho ou quoi ? Mouahahaha ! »

« C'est quoi ce rire faussement diabolique ? Ca a l'air plus ridicule qu'autre chose. »

« Disons que cela me distrait donc je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre hein ? »

_L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs émit un nouveau grognement, signe que cela ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Enfin, si, mais il était confus. Il posa son regard sur Sanphinoa qui était étrangement muette par rapport à d'habitude._

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles plus ? Je peux le savoir ou alors, tu comptes rester muette comme une carpe ? »

« Disons que je n'ai rien à dire, Waram. C'est tout. Et puis, le repas est plutôt bon alors je préfère manger plutôt que de laisser la nourriture refroidir. »

« Mouais. J'ai l'impression d'être pris un imbécile aujourd'hui, je sais pas pourquoi. »

_Sûrement car il donnait plus l'impression de ne pas savoir ce qu'il désirait. Bon, il mangea bien tranquillement avant de terminer son repas. Lorsque cela fut fini, il pit son plateau, déclarant qu'il allait marcher seul pour digérer, ça serait mieux comme ça._

« Attends, Waram, je peux venir avec toi ? »

« Non merci, Sanphinoa. Je préfère être seul, comme je viens de te le dire. Continue donc de papoter avec les autres, ça sera mieux pour toi. »

« Mais … Bon, d'accord. Mais tu m'en veux ? »

_Il ne répondit pas à la question de Sanphinoa. Elle n'avait qu'à deviner par elle-même de toute façon, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il allait lui donner la réponse ? Pfff, vraiment, quel beau bordel. Il quitta la cantine, un trio de filles-masquées s'adressant à lui :_

« Alors, Waram ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Tu es plutôt précoce en fait, non ? »

« Vous allez me fatiguer longtemps avec ça ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

« Oh mais de toi et Sanphinoa ! Tu sais, tu es drôlement rapide ! Tu n'es même pas là depuis un an que tu arrives déjà à te faire une sacrée réputation. »

« Faut dire qu'avec ton armure-pokémon d'argent mais aussi ton petit coup avec Sanphinoa. Mais vraiment ? Sanphinoa ? On sait bien que tu es souvent avec elle mais y a d'autres filles carrément plus mignonnes hein ? »

« On dit pas que tu es à notre … goût mais je suis sûre et certaine que pas mal de filles parlent de toi et de façon très élogieuse si tu veux tout savoir. Tu devrais tenter le coup ! »

« J'ai pas que ça à foutre d'aller draguer des filles. »

« Il faut dire que tu as déjà pêché un gros poisson hein ? Hahaha ! Mais au final, ça doit être horrible avec la peau qui pèle. »

« AAAAAAAH ! N'en parle pas ! J'ai des images en tête ! Tu imagines si en bas, ça pèle aussi ? Oh, je viens de manger. Je vais me sentir mal. »

_Les filles sont horribles entre elles. Il le sait. Elles peuvent être dignes des pires saletés et crasses qui existent dans ce monde. Mais cela ne le concerne pas. Le gros point qui lui déplait, c'est ce qu'elles véhiculaient comme rumeurs. Lui et Sanphinoa ? Ils auraient déjà fait toutes les étapes?Et sans s'en rendre compte ? ABSURDE !_

_Mais surtout, avec Sanphinoa ! La fille qui perdait sa peau, qui avait ses cheveux super sales. Il avait un peu de décence ! Il pouvait trouver largement mieux ! Sanphinoa était une gentille fille mais il ne fallait pas rêver. Ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il voulait quelque chose._

« Bon, si vous avez fini de raconter des conneries, je vais vous laisser tranquilles. »

« Penses à ce que l'on t'a dit ! D'ailleurs, tu infirmes même pas les rumeurs. C'est donc qu'il y a une part de vérité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cela ne concerne pas les autres personnes, sauf moi et Sanphinoa. Maintenant, j'ai mieux à faire de mes journées. Au revoir voire adieu. J'aimerai ne plus vous rencontrer. »

« Que c'est méchant de ta part. Enfin, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! »

_Et les imbéciles ont toujours tort ? Enfin, il ne sait pas si c'était une réelle citation mais il chercha à mettre un maximum de distance avec les autres. Rien que voir Raor et Xalex avait réussi à l'agacer et l'énerver. Ils avaient fait fort, très fort !_

« Sincèrement, qu'est-ce que j'en ait à faire ? Bon, vais aller voir Sarine. »

_Autant passer un peu de temps avec son armure-pokémon ! Il se dirigea vers son dortoir. Les cours n'allaient pas reprendre avant une bonne demi-heure au minimum. Il poussa un long soupir avant de pénétrer dans le dortoir :_

« Tu es déjà de retour, Waram ? Il faut que l'on discute, toi et moi. »

« Si c'est pour me parler de Sanphinoa, je n'ai VRAIMENT pas la tête à cela. »

« Et pourtant, toi et moi, il va falloir que l'on discute à ce sujet. Tu es encore un adolescent et même si tu te montres souvent irresponsable, je pense que ... »

« Mais non, vous ne pensez rien ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Vous me fatiguez à ce sujet ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'emportes ? Il est vrai que j'ai été étonnée par Sanphinoa hier. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait le courage de me dire cela mais visiblement … Alors, je veux savoir : est-ce toi et Sanphinoa, vous avez ... »

« NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! PUREE ! On a juste dormi ensemble ! Bon, dans le même lit mai y a rien eut de tout ça ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre ! Juste dormir, elle et moi ! Et on a aussi pris une douche mais chacun son tour ! »

« Une douche ? Chacun son tour ? Hum … Soit ! Je te fais confiance ! Et tu sembles assez rouge et gêné pour ne pas me mentir, j'imagine. Mais bon, les rumeurs sont des rumeurs. Qu'est-ce que comptes faire pour cela, Waram ? »

« Rien du tout car y a rien à dire ! Il faut qu'ils se mettent ça dans le crâne ! »_ exulta l'adolescent, le dos tourné à la porte du dortoir, celle-ci étant entrouverte._

« Se mettre quoi exactement, Waram ? Tu ne penses pas à mal ? »

« Sincèrement, faut être un peu logique et raisonnable. Est-ce que j'ai une tête à vouloir avoir un … … … enfin, tu sais quoi avec Sanphinoa ? »

« Oui, oui. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ? »

« Sanphinoa est Sanphinoa. Faut pas se leurrer, c'est pas un prix de beauté et ça ne le sera jamais. Et puis, non, même si je parle avec elle, je veux pas de ça avec elle. Je vaux beaucoup mieux. Je suis sûr que je peux trouver une plus jolie fille. »

« Une plus jolie fille ? Comment cela ? Sanphinoa n'est-elle pas jolie ? »

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Sanphinoa ? Elle perd des morceaux à chaque déplacement, ses cheveux sont gras et partent dans tous les sens. Et je te parle même pas de son odeur ! C'est tout simplement horrible pour l'odorat ! »

« Waram, tu n'es pas obligé de continuer. J'ai compris le message. »

« Non, visiblement, personne ne comprend pas. C'est pas de la pitié que j'ai envers Sanphinoa mais j'ai AUCUNE attirance envers elle ! JAMAIS ! »

« Même pas un peu ? Elle doit avoir son propre charme, non ? Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Un peu de sérieux, Sarine. Sanphinoa a peut-être une poitrine assez … bien voire même mieux que beaucoup de filles de son âge mais stop, ça veut pas dire que je vais l'apprécier. Ca sert à quoi si je fous un sac sur sa tête hein ? »

« Tu deviens vulgaire et méchant. Je préfère que tu arrêtes là, Waram. Tu te fais du mal, tu fais beaucoup de mal. Énormément même. »

« Non, je veux être clair. Sanphinoa a aucune chance. Bon, elle restera toujours une amie car … c'est quand même une fille qui est sympathique avec moi. Même si je grogne, même si je suis en colère, bref, tout ça, ça change pas que ... »

« Tu l'apprécies, non ? Pourquoi tu le dis pas au lieu ? »

« Je l'apprécie comme un maître apprécie son animal. Sans moi, elle est perdue ! »

« Comme un maître apprécie son animal ? Tu sais que tu la rabaisses là ? »

« Je la rabaisses ? Ah bon ? Je dis simplement la vérité ! Pfff … Enfin, au moins, ce n'est pas désagréable d'être avec elle, c'est là où je veux en venir. »

« Oui, tu te montres des plus mesquins envers elle … des plus mesquins et horribles. »

« Il ne faut pas exagérer ! Je ne suis pas mesquin ou horrible. Et pourquoi tu sembles effarée par mes propos. On croirait que tu as vu le diable ! »

« Je n'ai pas vu le diable … non … mais tu me déprimes. Je préférerais encore que Sanphinoa ne t'ait pas comme ami plutôt que de t'avoir comme ami. »

« Hein ? Mais je suis la meilleure chose qui lui sois arrivée ces derniers mois ! Avant moi, elle aurait jamais osé lever la voix ! Jamais elle n'aurait trouvé le courage de tenir tête face à ces débiles masquées ! Jamais ! »

« Oui ? C'est grâce à toi ? Mais est-ce que tu dois t'en vanter ? Est-ce que tu estimes que pour cela, tu dois la considérer comme une moins que rien ? »

« Pff … Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Me fait pas passer pour un monstre ! »

« Alors, fais moi un bilan de comment tu la considères actuellement à tes yeux ? Que ça soit physiquement ou dans votre relation ? Dis-le moi ? »

« Je dois lui servir d'oreiller mais je ne tolère pas vraiment ça. »

« J'ai demandé comment est-ce que tu la vois. »

« J'ai déjà répondu à cette question ! Je la vois comme je te vois, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Enfin bon, si tu veux tout savoir. Physiquement, elle est laide, très laide, une laideronne comme on dirait. Elle a bien tenté de faire des efforts mais faut pas se leurrer, rien ne marchera ! Rien du tout ! J'ai put le voir de mes propres yeux. Ses cheveux si propres, elle est partie quoi, vingt minutes ? Elle est revenue, ils étaient sales ! C'est naturel chez elle ! Et on ne peut pas me mentir à ce sujet. Maintenant, psychologiquement ou alors, comme tu veux l'appeler, ça ne collera jamais. Sanphinoa est une amie. Elle est toujours collée à moi comme si j'étais son seul ami sur cette planète. Pourtant, Raor et Xales sont là aussi non ? Elle peut très bien aller les voir et elle verra qu'ils sont présents. Mais non elle me colle sans interruption. Et son caractère ? Toujours à pleurer ou presque. Notre relation consiste juste en des rapports normaux ! Elle a besoin de moi même pour dormir ! A partir de là, la question ne se pose même pas : je suis plus utile à elle qu'elle l'est pour moi. »

« Tu considères donc ta relation avec elle … comme celle d'un objet ? »

« Pas très flatteur pour moi mais on va dire ça, oui. C'est bon ? L'interrogatoire est terminée ? Est-ce que je peux m'en aller ? Avant d'aller en cours, je veux savoir qui est mon adversaire. Les premiers noms vont enfin tomber. »

« Tu peux t'en aller, Waram. » _soupira l'armure-pokemon du Diamat. _« Idiot. »

_Il n'avait bien entendu le dernier mot alors qu'il quittait le dortoir. Grumpf, alors, son premier adversaire : Tiens ? Slity ? Et zut, ça sonnait féminin. Femme-chevalier du Coxy ? Bien entendu ! Pfiou, s'il ne se trompait pas, c'était une armure-pokémon insecte._

« Ca sera plutôt facile en fin de compte. J'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre, hahaha ! »

_Il évitait de trop rire mais il devait avouer que ça lui plaisait bien, ça lui plaisait énormément oui. Très bonne nouvelle ça. Héhéhé, bien entendu. Ca sera facile ! Il allait en parler avec Sanphinoa pendant les heures de cours !_

« Sanphinoa ne se sentant pas bien, il semblerait que le dernier repas lui fait un effet … non-désirable, elle se trouve à l'heure actuelle à l'infirmerie. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Bon, je lui ramènerais les cours s'il faut. »

_Le souci, c'est que lui ramener les cours, il était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il allait écrire. Ah, quel idiot mais quel idiot ! Enfin, il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre, il pourrait discuter avec elle comme hier. Sauf qu'il ne comptait pas dormir !_

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Y a un problème avec ma tête ? »

_Il avait marmonné cela tout en regardant les personnes en face de lui. Elles voulaient quoi ? Elles cherchaient les ennuis ? Mais il remarquait les différents regards portés sur sa personne. Oh, si c'était des problèmes qu'ils voulaient, ils pouvaient facilement les avoir hein ? Il n'allait pas faire le difficile pour les claquer !_

_Mais bon, nul ne vient le cherche et donc, il pouvait respirer calmement. Rah … Purée. Sanphinoa ? A sa grande surprise, elle n'était pas à l'infirmerie mais déjà dans son dortoir. Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte, ce fut bien une voix féminine qui s'adressa à lui alors que la porte était fermée. Cette voix … Pourquoi ?_

« Karry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai ramené les cours pour Sanphinoa. Elle est là ? »

« Elle est salement malade à cause du froid d'hier. Passes les cours au-dessous de la porte, ça sera bien mieux. Et ne t'avise pas de chercher à rentrer dans la chambre. »

« Comment est-ce qu'une fille-chevalier utilisant une armure-pokémon d'eau peut être malade à cause du froid ? Ah, je vous jure … vraiment, y a qu'elle … Bref, je te files ça, oui ! »

« Et ne reviens pas avant quelques jours, le temps qu'elle soit soignée. »

« HEY ! Je te rappelle qu'elle doit participer au combat demain, malgré son état ! Qu'elle fasse attention à pouvoir quand même se battre. »

« FILES LES COURS AU LIEU ! » hurla la voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

_Wow ! Méchante humeur la poiscaille ou quoi ? Il n'allait pas trop se plaindre mais surtout ne pas trop chercher la provocation. Même si l'envie lui démangeait bien d'ouvrir la porter pour aller la cuisiner. Pfff … Fallait juste espérer que Sanphinoa irait mieux demain._

_Bon et lui ? Il retourna à son dortoir, remarquant que Raor et Xalex n'étaient pas là … encore une fois. C'était vraiment dérangeant, très dérangeant. Ils n'avaient donc aucune intention de revenir lui expliquer ? Pfff … Le pire était le fait que même avant qu'il ne dorme, ils n'étaient toujours pas là. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'ils ne dormaient plus au même endroit que lui, tout le temps que cela prendrait. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais dormir seul dans le dortoir, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais demain, il allait éclater cette femme-chevalier. Elle n'aura aucune chance face à lui._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Les murs ont des oreilles

**Chapitre 6 : Les murs ont des oreilles**

« Bon Kokox … On va tenter de faire de notre mieux, d'accord ? »

« C'est peut-être un chevalier-pokémon d'argent mais ça ne change pas que ça reste qu'un garçon ! T'en fait pas, on va réussir à le battre ! »

_Hum ? Est-ce qu'ils savaient qu'il était en face d'eux ? Il haussa les épaules comme pour montrer que ça ne le perturbait pas. Il affrontait Slity, la femme-chevalier de bronze du Coxy. Pour la première fois, c'était lui qui était mieux gradé que son adversaire._

« Sarine, on règle ça facilement, d'accord ? Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile, j'imagine. »

« Oui, oui … ça ne sera pas bien difficile, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. »

_C'était quoi ce ton distant comme si elle en avait strictement rien à faire de ce qu'il racontait. C'était quoi leur souci ? Depuis quelques heures, ça devenait plutôt agaçant. Et quand il était agacé, il avait la mauvaise habitude de s'emporter pour pas grand-chose._

« Bon, je vais t'éclater en quelques secondes, ne m'en veut pas. »

« Ne sois pas trop prétentieux, d'accord ? »

_Ah ? Prétentieux ? Il fonça vers son adversaire, son poing droit frappant dans le ventre de la femme-chevalier. Oui, il n'avait aucune réticence à y mettre toutes ses forces. Celle-ci cracha du sang à travers la bouche de son masque. Son armure rouge avec quelques points noirs en son dos se craque légèrement tandis que le corps se retrouva soulevé au-dessus du sol par la puissance de l'attaque._

« Et bon débarras. »

_Un coup de pied pendant qu'elle décolle et voilà qu'elle se retrouve ensuite couchée sur le sol, hoquetant et parcourue par des soubresauts. Il poussa un profond soupir tandis que l'arbitre déclarait, un peu surpris :_

« Va… Vainqueur : Waram, chevalier d'argent du Diamat ! »

« Ce ne fut pas si difficile que ça … mais bon … quelque chose cloche. »

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne se sentait pas en osmose avec son armure. Il observa les regards des personnes dans les gradins. Hum ? Aucune félicitation ? Ce n'était pas bien grave en un sens, il ne participait pas au tournoi pour eux._

« Je peux aller me reposer, c'est ça ? Le prochain combat sera plus tard ? »

« Dans quelques heures, oui. Il ne faut pas oublier vos cours, surtout si d'autres chevaliers-pokémon se retrouvent blessés. Nous t'appellerons comme les autres. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Merci bien alors … je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps ici, pas du tout. » _marmonna l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avec lenteur. Grumpf ! _

_Bon ! Où était le combat de Sanphinoa ? Il fit plusieurs mètres, se dirigeant vers les autres arènes. Il la retrouva bien facilement mais avant même qu'il ne puisse bouger, une main se poa sur son épaule. Se retournant, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de son arbitre._

« Hum ? Y a un problème ou quoi ? »

« Oui, un gros problème. J'ai reçu quelques consignes : même si le but de ce tournoi est de gagner pour chacun d'entre vous, il s'avère que tu as abusé de ta force. »

« Abusé de ma force ? Je n'ai fait que donner quelques petits coups, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et encore, j'ai tout fait pour que ça soit rapide. Je ne vois pas le souci. »

« Tu étais beaucoup plus fort que ton adversaire. Tu n'avais pas à fissurer son armure. Je te rappelle que ces dernières ont une âme. Tu as autant blessé Kokox que Slity. »

« Elle n'avait pas à être aussi faible aussi, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde, hein ? Il ne faut pas exagérer. On dirait que je vais passer pour le méchant de service maintenant, à force de vous écouter. »

« Non, il faut juste que tu arrives à contrôler ta force, rien de plus. Tu y arriveras ? »

« Je vais faire quelques efforts, je ne peux rien promette, j'en ait pas l'habitude. »

« Soit. Au moins, j'ai passé le message. Slity risque d'être absente pour quelques temps. »

« Il ne faudrait peut-être pas trop exagéré et ... »

« Vainqueur : Sanphinoa, chevalier de bronze du Barpau. »

_HEIN ?! BORDEL ! Il avait pas put voir le combat à cause de ces conneries ! Surtout qu'elle avait réussi à gagner ! C'était une super nouvelle ! Elle était super douée. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire ça ? C'était surprenant ! Ou pas … Elle était assez forte normalement, si elle dévoilait sa vraie force._

« Bon, je vais aller la féliciter, moi. »

_Il ignora maintenant l'arbitre qui poussa tout simplement un soupir de déception. Ah oui ? Déception ? Tout simplement parce qu'il s'en fichait ? Ben désolé mon coco, mais c'était ainsi. Il se présenta à la sortie de l'arène, évitant de montrer un sourire aux lèvres alors que Sanphinoa passait à côté de ui, dans son armure du Barpau. Ca lui allait plutôt bien._

« Bravo, Sanphinoa. Tu vois que tu n'es pas aussi mauvaise que tu ne le crois hein ? Tout est une question de confiance. Si tu l'as, tu arriveras alors à faire des choses prodigieuses. »

« Humpf … » _s'exclama l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus mal coupés._

_Quoi ? Elle aussi avait un souci ? C'était comme ça pour tous ou quoi ? Ils avaient tous le problème mensuel chez les filles ? Ohla, s'il disait ça à voix haute, il risquait d'avoir de sérieux ennuis et surtout un plus grande nombre d'ennemis. Valait mieux éviter._

« Et je parie que tu vas pas me dire ce qui ne va pas hein ? »

« Les murs … ont des oreilles, Waram. »

_Et zut, une énigme ? Vraiment ? Elle valait mieux que ça normalement. Elle valait beaucoup mieux, bien mieux. Mais bon, puisqu'il en était ainsi, il murmura :_

« Essaies plutôt d'aller te faire soigner, compris ? Que tu sois en état pour ton prochain combat, ça sera mieux pour chacun et chacune. »

« Ne te préoccupes pas de moi, j'en ait plus besoin. »

« Essaies pas de faire la fille forte, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Il vaut plus que des paroles pour se permettre une telle chose, compris ? »

« Ne me fait pas la morale, je n'ai rien à apprendre de toi. »

« Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui cloche ? Et zut … Je parie que c'est à cause de la fièvre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as trop de fièvre ou je me trompes ? »

« Je vais BIEN ! C'EST BON ! »

_HEY ! Si c'était sa période du mois, elle n'avait pas besoin de passer ses nerfs sur lui ! Rien à foutre ! Qu'elle se débrouille seule maintenant ! Non mais oh, il est pas là pour être emmerdé par elle juste parce qu'elle va pas bien hein ?_

« Bon ben, tu viendras me parler dans cinq jours, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi dans cinq jours ? » _demanda t-elle à travers son masque. Waram haussa les épaules avant de soupirer :_

« Tout simplement car tu es dans cette période du mois et que j'ai pas envie de me battre. C'est aussi simple que ça. Auparavant, ça me dérangeait pas mais à, c'est chiant. »

_SBAF ! La claque vola jusqu'à sa joue alors qu'il la regardait, interloqué. HEY ! Il plaça sa main sur son bras, venant la serrer avec un peu de force :_

« Ne recommences plus jamais ça, sans aucune raison, compris ?! »

« J'ai une bonne raison. Sauf que tu es juste un idiot qui n'arrive même pas à comprendre quand il profère des idioties plus grosses que son égo ! »

« Ah oui ? Et bien, si c'est comme ça, évites de m'adresser la parole. Je te pensais plus mature que ça ! Sincèrement, pourquoi est-ce que je me coltine ta présence ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas, ma présence et moi, on ne va pas te déranger plus ! On ne voudrait pas que tu sois gêné hein ? On n'a pas envie que tu nous prennes en pitié non plus. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille fragile et sans défense. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça pour toutes les femmes-chevaliers, j'imagine ! T'es juste un imbécile, voilà tout ! »

« Chouette ! Tu as des choses à m'apprendre ou tu comptes répéter cela en boucle pendant des heures, n'est-ce pas ? Blablabla. »

_Elle s'éloigna avec colère tandis qu'il la regardait partir. Vraiment, les filles, ça pouvait être des plaies, de vilaines plaies horribles, rien que ça. Les murs ont des oreilles ? La prendre en pitié ? Mais quand même, ce n'est pas ce qu'il …_

« Elle aurait entendu ce que je t'ai dit, Sarine ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu en penses quoi exactement ? Est-ce que tu peux me le dire ? »

« Si c'est le cas, je comprends pourquoi elle me fait la gueule. »

« Eeeeeeet ? Quoi d'autre ? » _demanda l'armure du Diamat alors qu'il ne répondait pas . Quoi ? Elle pensait qu'il allait s'excuser ? Est-ce qu'il avait une tête à s'excuser pour des choses aussi ridicules et mineures ? Il valait mieux que ça, beaucoup mieux !_

« Non merci, je ne suis pas comme ça. Ca passera à Sanphinoa de toute façon. Elle n'est pas du genre à me faire la tête continuellement. Je parie que dès demain ou après-demain, ça ira beaucoup mieux, hahaha ! Elle est comme ça ! »

« Tu la considères donc comme une idiote, c'est ça ? »

« Sanphinoa ? Une idiote ? Juste une personne qui n'est pas vindicative, loin de là. Elle pardonne très facilement, c'est dans son caractère. »

« Et donc tu penses que tes insultes à son encontre vont passer comme une lettre à la poste ? Tu n'as aucun remord, c'est bien ça ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'en aurais ? Cela reviendrait à dire que je n'assume pas ce que j'ai dit. Pourtant, je le pense, que ça plaise à Sanphinoa ou non. Elle n'a qu'à travailler pour changer ce que je pense d'elle mais ce n'est pas en réagissant ainsi qu'elle y arrivera. Elle doit faire beaucoup d'efforts, énormément d'efforts, oui. »

« Oh, et toi, tu es parfait, c'est bien ça ? »

« Pas vraiment mais je ne vais pas me plaindre dès la première parole désobligeante envers moi. Sinon, je serais continuellement en train de pleurer et sangloter. »

« Tu es irrécupérable. Ah … Et désespérant. Tu n'as aucune idée de la souffrance que tu laisses derrière toi, tout simplement parce que tu ne veux pas te remettre en question et réfléchir à tes actes et paroles. »

« Pourquoi je le ferais ? Sincèrement, je t'ai dit, je n'ai aucun problème. C'est aux autres de faire des efforts … comme Sanphinoa. »

_Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'armure quitta son corps pour reprendre la forme d'un dragon de métal à deux têtes. Sans un mot, l'armure-pokémon continua son chemin, partant vers les dortoirs pour aller dans la chambre._

_Il vint la rejoindre, la regardant alor qu'elle s'était déjà installée sur le lit. Ah ben oui, bien entendu ! Bien pépère et tranquille. Il ne dérangeait pas trop, ça allait ? Elle n'avait besoin de rien ? Vraiment, c'était du beau foutage de gueule tout ça._

« C'est facile la solidarité féminine dans ce genre de cas. Plus aptes à se défendre qu'en étant seules, hein ? Tsss, je vous jures. »

« Il n'est pas question de solidarité féminine. Et la baffe de Sanphinoa sur ta joue devrait te rappeler qu'elle n'a pas eut besoin de moi pour t'en coller une. »

_Je vais plutôt aller étudier à la bibliothèque de l'académie. Ca sera mieux et au moins, je n'aurai pas ta présence dans le dos. De toute façon, il n'y a pas cours pour les prochaines heures donc comme ça, c'est résolu._

_Qu'il fasse, qu'il fasse. Elle n'allait pas le retenir. Elle le regarda partir alors qu'il marmonnait encore dans sa barbe. Ah ben si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il ne fallait pas se comporter comme le dernier des idiots hein ?_

_Dans la bibliothèque, c'était le calme complet. Avec ses affaires dans les mains, il s'installa à une table isolée. Il n'y avait personne, vraiment personne ou presque. Deux, trois adolescents qui étaient plongés dans leurs livres. Ca devait être si intéressant …_

_Mais ça, ça ne le concernait pas. Ouvrant ses livres, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour avoir déjà un sérieux souci de compréhension. C'était du charabia ce texte qu'ils devaient étudier ! Qui avait osé écrire ça ?_

« Et merde… Sanphinoa, tu ... »

_Et merde … Maintenant, c'était par la pensée qu'il balançait l'insulte. Sanphinoa n'était pas dans les environs. Comme par hasard, il fallait bien que ça commence aujourd'hui, hein ? Quand il avait vraiment besoin d'elle, non ?_

« Bien entendu, jamais là quand c'est nécessaire. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant, moi ? Non mais je vous jures et ... »

« CHUT ! On ne crie pas dans la bibliothèque ! »

_Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle criait elle ? Pour espérer se faire entendre, c'est ça ? Ce ne marchait pas comme ça, pas du tout ! Il ne fallait … grumpf. Et zut ! Il arrivait pas à se concentrer dans ses études avec tout ça ! _

« Bon ben, je préfère m'en aller puisque c'est comme ça ! »

_Autant aller voir les autres combats, s'il y en avait encore. Il quitta la bibliothèque à vive allure, ses livres en main tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les salles où se déroulaient les tournois. Avec autant d'élèves, il était normal qu'il faille plusieurs pièces … et surtout que cela prenne autant de temps. Mais dès le lendemain, la cadence serait ralentie._

« Vraiment … Où sont Raon et Xalex ? J'espère pour eux qu'ils ont gagné. »

_Aucune trace de leurs présences sur les terrains. Bon, les panneaux d'affichage, ce n'était pas fait pour les chiens. Il se plaça devant l'un d'entre eux, commençant à chercher leurs noms. Hum ? Pas le côté gauche où il était normalement. Dommage, il n'allait pas pouvoir les affronter ! AH ! Ils s'étaient qualifiés alors ? Et leurs matchs s'étaient déjà déroulés ?  
><em>  
>« Pfff, j'ai encore loupé une super occasion au final. »<br>_  
>Depuis quand est-ce qu'il s'intéressait autant à ce que les autres faisaient ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Par contre, ne pas avoir Sarine à ses côtés, il avait l'impression d'avoir froid, très froid. Comme s'il fallait sa présence pour que tout aille mieux. AH ! Il ne fallait pas exagérer. Ca ne restait qu'une simple armure-pokémon.<em>

_Ou peut-être qu'il se trompait depuis le début ? AH ! Bien sûr ! Pourquoi est-ce que Sanphinoa lui en voudrait pour des choses aussi futiles ? Mais quel imbécile ! Il était tombé dans ce piège ! Impossible que Sanphinoa l'ait entendu. Elle n'était pas là de toute façon, lorsqu'il se trouvait dans le dortoir._

« Et dire que j'ai faillit tomber dans ce piège. Vraiment, je vous jure … »

_Il aurait presque envie de rire. Mais comme ce n'était pas son genre, il n'était pas ainsi. Bon, il suffirait de demander à Xalex et Raon. Comme ils avaient terminé leurs combats, ils étaient sûrement dans leurs vestiaires en train de se reposer. Ou peut-être de retour dans le dortoir ? Ou alors, ils étaient en cours ? Pfiou … Qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué ce système écolier dans l'académie. Voilà qu'il traînait les pieds en se promenant dans les couloirs._

_C'était … lent, vraiment très lent. Sans Sanphinoa dans ses pattes, le temps passait beaucoup plus longuement. Et que dire de l'absence de Xalex et Raon ? Il ne les retrouva pas dans les vestiaires, ni dans les dortoirs. Et bien entendu, il préférait ne pas rester avec Sarine. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec elle. C'était chiant._

… … … _Le voilà assis sur un banc à l'extérieur de l'académie. Maintenant, il pouvait juste regarder l'océan au loin. Une belle vue. En plus, ce banc, il y avait rarement des personnes qui venaient jusqu'ici donc il était tranquille._

« L'habitude de trop traîner avec Sanphinoa. Logique que ça me plombe le moral. »

_Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Lui plomber le moral ? D'être seul ? D'être tranquille ? C'était n'importe quoi. Juste profiter du calme. Il vint se coucher sur le banc, penché sur le côté pour regarder droit devant lui. Pfff … Pfff … Il avait sommeil maintenant. Il ferma les yeux, plongeant dans une douce somnolence. De toute façon, Sarine ou Sanphinoa allaient le réveiller, comme d'habitude._

« Brrr ! Mais bordel, je me les pèle ! »


	7. Chapitre 7 : De méchante humeur

**Chapitre 7 : De méchante humeur**

« Hey, vous deux ! Je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Désolé, suis occupé, je dois m'entraîner pour le prochain combat. »

« Pareil pour moi. On ne peut pas se permettre du temps à parler pour rien. »

« Merci bien, c'était juste une question, rien de plus, rien de moins. »_ marmonna Waram avec lenteur avant de placer une main sur son front. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait espéré avoir de l'aide de leur part ? Il n'avait rien à faire d'eux, voilà tout, comme d'habitude. Tsss !_

_Bon, puisqu'il en était ainsi, il marmonna qu'il allait se débrouiller seul en les regardant. C'était quoi ses yeux ? Il y avait un problème avec lui ? Si c'était le cas, qu'ils ouvrent la bouche avant qu'il ne décide de leur faire ravaler leurs pensées qui se lisaient parfaitement sur leurs visages. Vraiment, des têtes à claques, rien que ça._

« La prochaine fois, ne me demandez rien du tout, ça vaudra mieux. »

« C'est vrai, ça vaut mieux. Tu es juste imbu de ta personne. Je ne pensais pas ça de toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Xalex ? Je peux le savoir ? Au lieu de dire des mots et ensuite d'aller te cacher. Et toi, Raon ? C'est quoi le souci ? Dis-le moi au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps hein ? Compris ? Alors, ouvrez votre bouche au lieu ! »

« On n'a pas de temps à perdre, c'est vrai. Bonne chance pour ton prochain combat. Tu viens Raon ? On a des coups à se donner l'un par rapport à l'autre. »

_Tss ! Qu'ils disparaissent de son champ de vision oui ! Il ne voulait absolument plus voir ces types ! De vraies enflures qui n'hésitaient pas à l'abandonner dès qu'il y avait un souci. Mais c'était quoi le souci ? Xalex avait dit qu'il était imbu de sa personne. Lui ? Vraiment ? Il se tourna vers Sarine, disant dans un sourire :_

« Non mais tu les entends, Sarine ? Ils racontent n'importe quoi, je te le jures. »

« Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas totalement tort, Waram. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne cherches pas à saisir la base du problème plutôt que de dire que ce sont les autres ? »

« Car personne ne veut m'expliquer c'est quoi le problème ? Vous êtes tous en train de vous plaindre sans chercher à raconter ce qui cloche et ... »

« Car tu ne fais aucun effort pour trouver. Comme ce problème n'est pas le tien, tu ne t'y intéresses pas et à partir de là, tu ne cherches pas à saisir la base de tout ça. »

« Si c'est encore un truc philosophique, je te préviens, j'ai pas envie de me compliquer la vie donc non merci, je vais m'abstenir de tout ça. »

« Et voilà, tu es désespérant. Tu as raison, il vaut mieux abandonner toute tentative de communication avec toi, Waram. Il vaut mieux ne rien dire et te laisser faire. »_ soupira l'armure-pokemon avec une extrême lenteur._

_Bof ? C'était fini leur conversation complètement nulle et ennuyeuse ? Il haussa les épaules avant de quitter le dortoir à son tour. Le prochain combat allait débuter et même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi tout le monde lui faisait la gueule, il ne s'en préoccupait pas. C'était pour ça qu'il avait évité de faire confiance à n'importe qui._

_Car comment croire des personnes qui n'hésitaient pas à vous laisser là, sans rien, dès le premier problème qui apparaissait ? Il devait se préparer. Le tournoi continuait demain et de plus, il y allait avoir quelques personnes en prime dans les gradins. Des personnes qui pouvaient lui offrir un sésame vers la liberté !_

« Bientôt, cet endroit pourri, je n'y serais plus alors bon ... »

« Tu risques d'y être beaucoup plus longtemps que tu ne le crois, Waram. »

« Oh, tais-toi, Sarine. Comme tu ne veux rien me dire, je n'ai pas à prendre tes réflexions dans les dents, merci, salut et au revoir. »

_Hein ? D'ailleurs, y avait un problème. Il se retourna pour voir que l'armure-pokémon l'accompagnait. Elle voulait quoi ? Croire qu'il allait s'entraîner ? Pas besoin. C'était pour les faibles à l'heure actuelle. Et vu qu'il avait une armure-pokémon d'argent, autant dire qu'il était encore bien loin de se retrouver aussi affaibli que ça._

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre, Sarine. Tu peux retourner au dortoir et t'installer sur mon lit en me regardant comme pour me juger de ton air inquisiteur. »

« Il est vrai que je pourrais le faire mais je n'en vois pas l'intérêt à l'heure actuelle. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que cela, tu vois. »

« Puisque cela te dérange, raison de plus pour que je reste. Je veux être sûr que tu ne commettes aucune bêtise. Je suis responsable de toi. »

_Responsable ? AH ! C'est quoi cette blague ? Est-ce qu'elle est sérieuse dans ses propos ? Comme s'il avait besoin d'être gardé. Il n'était pas un gamin, contrairement aux autres. Et ça, ça les dérangeait tous. Ils enrageaient de ne pas pouvoir faire comme lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait strictement rien à faire hein ?_

_Le tournoi continuait demain mais seulement pour les gagnants. En plus, il avait le nez qui gouttait à cause du froid d'hier. Dire qu'il s'était endormi à moitié sur le banc. Quel imbécile arrivait à dormir sur un banc ?_

« Toute façon, les idiots ne tombent jamais malades. Que j'arrive à être malade prouve que c'est tout le contraire chez moi, ça devrait être plutôt rassurant, hahaha. »

_A qui est-ce qu'il parlait ? Un regard à gauche, un regard à droite et voilà qu'il n'y avait personne. Humpf … Personne. Tsss … Vraiment, c'était juste n'importe quoi. Bon, il devait se rendre dans la zone du tournoi. Là-bas, il allait devoir affronter son second adversaire. Et comme Sarine l'accompagnait, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller la chercher et donc, c'était un gain de temps appréciable dans une situation qui l'était beaucoup moins._

« Tu peux venir sur mon corps, Sarine. On va aller régler son compte au prochain ou à la prochaine qui va se placer en face de moi. »

« Oui oui, tu es terriblement menaçant et terriblement effrayant, on l'oublie. »

_Encore de l'ironie de sa part. C'est lui ou elle a décidé de le chercher ? GRUMPF ! Il se place dans l'arène après avoir entendu son nom, attendant son futur adversaire._

« Bilban ! Chevalier-pokémon de bronze du Rhinocorne ! »

« Allez, Rark ! C'est juste un chevalier-pokémon d'argent ! On va lui montrer qui est le plus résistant entre lui et nous ! On va vite s'en occuper ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont pathétiques. Ca sera vite résolu. »

_Il avait répondu cela machinalement en les fixant du regard. Ces idiots. Il fallait dire que l'armure-pokémon du Rhinocorne était … vraiment basique à ses yeux. Faite entièrement de pièce métallique et rocheuse de couleur grise, une simple corne ornait le casque. Le reste de l'armure, quant à elle, avait simplement quelques vagues, ce qui donnait une impression d'armure « morcelée » de toutes parts._

« Que vous soyez proche de l'élément de la roche ne changera pas grand-chose. Je vais vous en faire une démonstration de véritable puissance. C'est ka moindre des choses que je puisses me permettre pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? Prêts à en baver ? »

_Il avait dit cela avec une pointe d'agacement en les regardant. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il était comme ça. Pourtant, rien n'avait changé par rapport à auparavant. Rien du tout et pourtant … pourtant … il était agacé et énervé._

« Tsss, bien entendu, ils sont tous occupés, il fallait s'en douter. »

« De qui parles-tu, Waram ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« De personne, ça n'a aucune importance, de toute façon. On n'a pas à se préoccuper de choses dont on s'en fout complètement à la base. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire hein ? »

_Il toussota violemment lorsque la tête de son adversaire le percuta en plein torse. Le souffle coupé, il fut renvoyé plusieurs mètres en arrière, roulant plusieurs fois avant de finalement s'arrêter. W… WOW ! Il y allait pas de main-morte !_

« Hahaha ! Et ça se vantait juste avant ! Y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter au final ! »

« Ca fait mal … vraiment très mal ! JE VAIS L'EXPLOSER ! »

« Et si tu essayais plutôt de trouver une explication à ce qui te préoccupe ? »

_Tsss ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait lui faire ? La morale ? Comme s'il avait besoin de ça de sa part ! Il en avait strictement rien à battre ! Qu'elle le laisse tranquille et qu'elle s'occupe de ses affaires plutôt que de le faire chier ! Par contre, ce gars dans son armure-pokémon grise. Il allait tout simplement le radier de la surface de ce monde._

« Je vais vous exploser, toi et ton armure ! »

_Il couru à toute allure vers son adversaire. Celui-ci était beaucoup trop lent à cause de l'imposante armure, Waram en profitant pour lui asséner un maximum de coups sur la totalité de son corps. Il allait l'exploser ! LUI ! SON ARMURE ! TOUS LES DEUX !_

« Dommage ! J'ai besoin de me passer les nerfs sur un cloporte ! Te voilà désigné ! »

« Waram, arrêtes tes idioties. Tu n'as pas besoin de te comporter ainsi. »

« ON NE VEUT JAMAIS RIEN M'EXPLIQUER ! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE L'ON CROIT QUE JE PEUX TOUT DEVINER ?! »

« Car tu n'es pas plus idiot qu'un autre, voilà tout. Les gens te font confiance, Waram mais toi, tu fais tout pour la briser, comme l'idiot que tu es. »

« Et vous vous contentez de ça ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! Vous en avez rien à faire ! »

_Voilà qu'il continuait de crier encore, en plein combat. Son adversaire reprenait son souffle, surpris par les cris de Waram. Est-ce qu'il devait en profiter ? C'était un combat de tournoi donc il valait mieux en terminer le plus tôt possible._

« J'ai pas de questions à me poser à ce sujet ! ON Y VA RARK ! »

« Ouais ! On va en faire de la bouillie chinoise ! Rien que ça ! » _s'exclama l'armure-pokémon du Rhinocorne alors que Waram était toujours déstabilisé par ses propres pensées. Pourtant, lorsque son adversaire arriva à sa hauteur avec la ferme intention de l'écraser, une main se plaça sur son visage, ferme alors qu'une aura noire apparaissait autour de celle-ci._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? Ne vient pas me déranger. »

« Waram, arrêtes ça aussitôt, je vais devoir te l'expliquer combien de foi ? Ca ne ... »

« Sert à rien ? Et alors ? Pourquoi je devrais m'en préoccuper ? Il m'a blessé, je lui rends la pareille, voilà tout … ET DISPARAIS ! »

_La vague d'énergie ténébreuse qui sortit de sa main projeta son adversaire au loin, son armure se fissurant de toutes parts avant que le corps ne tombe au sol quelques instants plus tard. Et voilà, c'était fait._

« Victoire de Waram, chevalier-pokémon d'argent du Diamat. »

« Waram. Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ? Est-ce que la situation … ne te plaisait pas ? »

« Elle me plaisait … peut-être mais avec toutes vos idioties, je la perds alors je m'en contrefous. Ca ne fait rien que je ne la garde pas, j'en ait rien à faire ! Rien du tout. »

_Pourquoi alors est-ce qu'il répétait cela ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il … n'appréciait pas la victoire qu'il venait d'obtenir ? Il émit un sanglotement avant de prendre sa respiration._

« Waram, il faut que l'on parle vraiment ! »

« Je le sais parfaitement, monsieur l'arbitre. Il aurait mieux fallut que je retiennes mes coups mais si je ne le faisais pas, j'aurai perdu ce combat et je ne peux pas me le permettre, j'espère que vous comprendrez. Je vais aller ans mon dortoir me reposer, j'ai mal. »

_Il avait mal mais pas forcément pour les bonnes raisons. Il regarda droit devant lui sans se préoccuper des paroles de l'arbitre. Il allait plutôt voir les autres combats. Il était déjà trop tard pour celui de Sanphinoa. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait absolument voir celui de Sanphinoa ? Pourquoi absolument hein ?_

« Et comment est-ce que Raon et Xalex se débrouillent eux aussi ? »

_De toute façon, il s'en fichait complètement. Ca ne le concernait pas. Ils pouvaient bien perdre qu'il en aurait rien à faire ! Il quitta les arènes pour se retrouver dans les couloirs de l'école de Gliros. Voilà, c'était ça, c'était parfaitement ça. C'était mieux quand il était seul. C'était mieux quand il n'y avait personne pour l'embêter._

« Waram, il faudra vraiment que l'on discute, toi et moi. »

« Pourquoi faire ? Pour me dire que je suis fautif en me disant : débrouilles-toi ? Non merci ,je pense que j'ai assez donné de ce côté. J'ai pas envie de vous parler et je vais juste me coucher dans mon lit en espérant que je ne suis pas malade à cause d'hier. »

_Hier ? Ah … oui … Il était rentré très tard hier et visiblement assez frigorifié. Donc ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur … loin de là. Ah … Pauvre enfant. Elle poussa un petit soupir triste avant de le voir s'enfouir sous la couette lorsqu'ils étaient dans le dortoir._

« Tu ne devrais pas dormir maintenant, Waram. Tu risques de te réveiller en pleine nuit. »

« Rien à faire. Je me fiche de tout ce qui se passe. Fallait pas me provoquer si vous vouliez pas causer du tort, c'est comme ça et pas autrement, de toute façon ! »

« Tu te comportes comme un enfant. »

_Voilà qu'il plongeait dans le mutisme. Comme un enfant ? Qu'importe ! Tout le monde avait décidé de lui faire la morale. Et aussi, il n'avait pas vu Sanphinoa de la journée. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui en voulait. Mais hier, il avait éludé que c'était à cause de ses paroles avec Sarine. Caro ui, elle n'avait pas put entendre ce qu'il avait dit, c'était tout simplement impossible comme idée. Il refusait ça ! Finalement, il plongean dans un sommeil assez profond et réparateur, devant récupérer ce qu'il avait perdu hier._

« Aie, aie, aie … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que je tombe sur lui ? Je vous le jure. »

« Pas de chance Raon, des fois, ça tombe sur les autres, des fois sur toi. »

« Oui mais là, c'est tombé sur moi, et assez salement si je peux me permettre de préciser. Je vous jure, il retient pas ses coups quoi. Ah tiens ? Waram dort déjà … qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Normalement, il est à peine blessé de ce que j'ai compris. »

« Il avait besoin de se reposer. Il a passé une partie de la nuit dehors, hier. » _murmura l'armure-pokémon, couchée sur le lit de Waram._

« Est-ce qu'il a aucuun remord par rapport à toute cette histoire ? »

« Rien du tout. Il semble juste complètement perdu. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi on lui en veut mais bon … s'il ne sait pas par lui-même, il ne pourra pas avancer. »

« Bof, ça me plait pas trop surtout que je pense que même s'il était sincère, il comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il a fait. C'est bête de sa part. »

« Mais il est ainsi et on ne pourra pas le changer comme. »

_Voilà que les adolescents et Sarine parlaient entre eux, discutant de tout et de rien. Sarine demanda des nouvelles de leurs différents combats, Raon expliquant qu'il avait perdu assez salement face à Qalanos alors que Xalex avait eut quelques difficultés mais sans plus._

« C'est dommage. Sanphinoa l'a très mal pris, vous savez. »

« Surtout que Xalex peut comprendre ça, c'est une fille, comme elle. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Raon ? Que d'habitude, tu ne me vois pas comme telle ? » _rétorque aussitôt la femme-chevalier de la Nidoran femelle._

« Disons que j'ai pris l'habitude te considérer comme une camarade de dortoir plutôt que comme une femme-chevlaier pokémon. »

« Joli rattrapage. Je suis sûr qu'Istiti serait fier de toi. Il est en train d'être réparé, c'est bien ça ? Je suis toujours inquiète quand je vois une armure-pokémon dans un tel état. »

« Même si elles sont brisées, l'âme à l'intérieur n'est pas morte. Il faut faire bien pire que ça pour y arriver mais bon … ça, je l'ai juste lu dans un livre, y a très longtemps. »_ compléta Raon après quelques secondes de silence._

« Il vaut mieux parler de choses plus plaisantes. » _reprit Sarine. _« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils vont faire la paix, tous les deux ? »

« Je préférerai et cela le plus rapidement possible. »

« Vous avez aussi remarqué à quel point Sanphinoa est maussade ? Mais en même temps, elle a gagné ses deux combats aisément. Ca m'a surpris d'ailleurs. »

_Raon avait pris la parole. Il fallait dire qu'il avait très vite perdu donc qu'il avait put jeter un œil aux autres combats. Et Sanphinoa avait été remarquable et prodigieuse. Sincèrement, rien à voir avec l'adolescente à l'arrivée de Waram._

« C'est juste stupide comme dispute ! Il suffirait que l'on explique à Waram c'est quoi ses torts … et ensuite, qu'il aille voir Sanphinoa. Purée ! Ils sont amis tous les deux, ça crève les yeux ! On ne peut pas arranger tout ça ou quoi ? »

« C'est pas à nous de nous mêler de tout ça. Ca ne les concerne que tous les deux même si … c'est vrai qu'on est vaches avec Waram. » _complète Xalex après les propos de Raon. Celui-ci soupira et marmonna, disant qu'il n'aimait pas la tournure des événements. Surtout en vue de ce qui allait se passer demain. Oh que oui, ça n'allait pas être beau à voir._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Face à face

**Chapitre 8 : Face à face**

« Waram ? Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire puisque vous n'avez rien à me dire. Je suis quelqu'un de très occupé. Je ne suis même pas désolé par mes paroles. Bref, du vent. »

_Il avait dit cela avec méchanceté avant de quitter le dortoir. Il avait tout simplement ignoré les paroles de Xalex alors qu'il allait en cours. Sanphinoa n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas malade, elle devait tout simplement lui en vouloir encore._

_Pff, les cours étaient d'un ennui mortel et chiant alors qu'il mettait une main dans sa bouche. Sans elle, c'était tout simplement horrible d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Et surtout de comprendre ce qu'il écrivait. Autant dire qu'il s'ennuyait et s'emmerdait comme un rat mort. Mais voilà, l'après-midi était sur le point d'arriver et il était d'abord l'heure d'aller manger un morceau. A la cantine ? Tous le regardaient. C'était à cause de ses précédents combats ? Même pas. Certain marmonnaient que son futur adversaire n'avait pas de chance._

_Bah, tant pis hein ? C'était triste pour son futur adversaire. Il ne savait pas qui c'était et ce n'était pas comme si cela devait lui faire se sentir concerné. Il mit une main devant la bouche après avoir baillé. Normalement, le reste de l'après-midi était libre pour lui permettre de s'entraîner et s'échauffer. Est-ce qu'il devait aller voir la liste pour savoir qui était son adversaire ? Même pas. Il en avait assez. Autant qu'on lui fasse la surprise hein ?_

« De toute façon, ils font que tout soit au hasard cette fois. »

_Donc il pouvait avoir la liste mais ça ne changera pas grand-chose à ses yeux. AH ! Il poussa un grognement avant de terminer son repas. Il pourrait aller dans son dortoir mais il n'avait pas envie de voir Xalex et Raon. Ils espéraient quoi ? Qu'il allait faire la paix avec eux ? Même pas en rêve, il en était hors de question._

« Fallait pas m'emmerder si c'était pour tenter de faire la paix ensuite. »

_Oui, il était du genre très teigneux et surtout très revanchard. Si on voulait le provoquer, on finissait alors des dégâts. Fallait pas espérer qu'il pardonne aussi facilement. Il n'était pas comme ça, il en était hors de question qu'il fasse des efforts pour eux._

« Et si je retourne au dortoir, y a Sarine qui va vouloir que je leur parle. »

_Donc pour le moment, il allait juste rester sur ce banc, celui où il avait l'habitude de discuter avec Sanphinoa. Oui, avait .. car ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Tout ça, c'était du passé. Pfff … Et si pour une fois, il en avait rien à faire du tournoi ? Couché sur le banc, il ferma les yeux en chuchotant pour lui-même :_

« Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un voudrait de moi à la base. »

_Autant dormir alors. Il n'allait pas participer au tournoi. Ce dernier pouvait bien passer outre sa présence. De toute façon, il se rattraperait la prochaine fois. Pfff … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était autant démotivé malgré ses pouvoirs et ses capacités ? Il en avait strictement aucune idée. C'était juste … ainsi et pas autrement. Il était comme ça en ce moment._

_Grumpf … Pourquoi est-ce que Sanphinoa lui faisait la tête ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? C'était juste horrible. Il ne méritait pas ça … n'est-ce pas ? Pfff … Il exagérait. Ses pensées n'étaient pas son coeur et son cerveau. Il valait bien mieux que de simples discutes avec une adolescente laide comme un pou._

« Waram, il faut que tu te lèves. C'est l'heure. »

« Hmm … Sanphinoa, encore quelques minutes. J'ai pas envie de me réveiller. »

_Sanphinoa ? Ses neurones se connectèrent entre eux jusqu'à finir par lui montrer ce qu'il désirait. Ah oui ! Vraiment ! Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Il releva sa tête, ouvrant les yeux pour se trouver en face de l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus, toujours masquée._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sanphinoa ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Je peux savoir ? »

« Tu es en retard pour ton match de tournoi. Tout le monde t'attend. Il faut que tu ailles plus vite et que tu te dépêches, vite. D'accord ? »

« Je ne compte pas participer. La personne qui m'affronte a de la chance. Elle obtiendra une victoire facilement. J'ai pas envie »

« Pour cela, il faut le dire à l'arbitre. Heureusement que je savais où tu étais. Tu viens souvent ici, malgré que je ne sois pas là. C'est tranquille comme endroit, non ? »_ dit-elle alors qu'il hochait la tête. C'était bizarre, vraiment très bizarre, comment il discutait avec elle._

« C'est très tranquille. Personne ne vient, personne ne me dérange. Mais bon, tu es au courant donc ce n'est pas dramatique. Tu n'es pas ennuyeuse à la base. Je dors depuis combien de temps ? Enfin, il est quelle heure ? »

« Environ seize heures si tu veux tout savoir. »

« J'ai dormi presque trois heures ? Ah purée, je ne suis même pas entraîné. Je sais pas qui est mon adversaire mais bon, qu'est-ce que je m'en fous. »

« Ce que les autres pensent et ressentent, tu t'en fiches, n'est-ce pas ? »_ questionna la demoiselle masquée de blanc alors qu'il hochait la tête positivement._

« Complètement. Je ne fais pas dans le social et je ne le ferais jamais. Je ne suis pas là pour rendre heureux les autres. Sincèrement, qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait ? »

« Rien du tout, j'imagine. On se dépêche ? Car sinon, ils vont se poser des questions. »

« Bof, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, Sanphinoa. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Il n'y a vraiment que des fouineurs et des types ennuyeux dans cette école. Tu sais que Xalex et Raon m'en veulent pour une raison obscure ? Et Sarine, c'est pareil ! AH ! Faut que j'aille la chercher dans le dortoir, je crois. Faut que je me présente avec l'armure, au moins. »

« C'est le cas. Même pour abandonner, il te faudra avoir l'armure sur toi pour ça. J'ai déjà la mienne bien qu'elle soit très silencieuse aujourd'hui. »

« Bah, tant mieux en un sens, ça sera du silence et c'est pas regrettable. »

« Tu ne te reproches jamais rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me reprocher quelque chose ? Sanphinoa, que ça soit clair, si je me reproche quelque chose, ça revient à dire que je n'assume pas mes paroles. Et ça, je les assume toujours, même si elles sont blessantes. »

« Et donc ? Est-ce que tu ne t'en veux jamais pour tes paroles ? »

« Non, je ne m'en veux pas. Pfiou, parfois, hmm … non. »

_Il allait dire qu'il trouvait qu'il y avait été un peu fort et que même s'il avait été vulgaire, ça ne voulait pas dire que … enfin, non. Même dans ses pensées, il ne doit pas y réfléchir. Il risquerait de commettre une bêtise et ça, il ne l'acceptait pas._

« On y va plutôt ? Au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire ? Tu sais qui est mon prochain adversaire ? Et toi ? Tu as gagné ton second combat, non ? »

« C'est exact. Il n'y a que Raon qui l'a perdu mais tous les autres ont réussi à aller au troisième tour. Comme quoi, je suis devenue plus forte. »

« Oh, sûrement. Mais aussi car les chevaliers-pokémon de bronze ne sont pas forcément les personnes les plus difficiles à battre. Mais il est vrai que c'est surprenant, venant de toi. »

« Venant de moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Que tu es loin d'être la femme-chevalier la plus forte de l'école, voilà tout. »

« Ah oui, cette franchise que tu estimes meilleure que tes relations, j'oubliais. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par meilleure que ses relations ? Ca n'avait aucun rapport. Enfin bon, il souriait intérieurement. Sanphinoa était revenue le voir et c'était la meilleure chose à l'heure actuelle. Mais bon, ils allaient d'abord se rendre au dortoir. Là-bas, Sarine se releva du lit, regardant Sanphinoa avex suspicion :_

« Oh ? C'est maintenant ? C'est bien ça ? »

« En fait, je suis un peu en retard mais rien de bien dramatique si tu veux tout savoir. Mais bon, ce n'est pas bien important, tu viens, Sarine ? Il faut que l'on aille là-bas. »

« Ce n'est pas faux. Soit, je t'accompagne, si tu veux tout savoir. Je vais déjà me mettre sur toi, ça sera bien mieux. »

« Oui, même si ça ne sera pas forcément très utile, on ne va pas se compliquer la vie. »

_Il s'empêcha de sourire et de rire alors que voilà, l'armure-pokémon du Diamat se retrouvait sur lui. Ah … Ca lui faisait bizarre mais ce n'était pas déplaisant, loin de là. Il était content, terriblement content, par rapport à tout ce qui se passait en ce moment._

_Finalement, ils arrivèrent tous les deux jusqu'à l'arène. Devant l'arbitre, il les regarda pendant quelques secondes et tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais ce fut l'arbitre qui vint dire d'une voix calme en se tournant vers Sanphinoa :_

« Mes félicitations pour avoir retrouvé votre adversaire. Le combat peut donc commencer. »

« De rien, je savais où le trouver, ce n'était pas bien difficile alors. »

« Attendez un peu, son adversaire ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Je dois affronter Sanphinoa ? »

« C'est exact. Comme vous avez votre armure déjà sur le corps, cela veut dire que vous êtes prêt au combat. Veuillez prendre place, je vous pries. »

_Mais mais mais … Affronter Sanphinoa ? En arène ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il avait tout simplement fait la paix avec elle non ? Il se tourna vers l'adolescente mais les yeux de celle-ci ne filtraient aucune émotion à travers le masque blanc. Non. Quel idiot. Il était le seul à avoir cru qu'ils faisaient la paix tous les deux. Depuis le début, elle en avait strictement rien à faire de tout ça. Depuis le début, elle s'en fichait._

« Tu … m'as manipulé, Sanphinoa ? C'est ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler cela de la manipulation, Waram. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le combat va débuter donc tu devrais prendre position. Et je vais tout donner pour obtenir la victoire. Je ne te ferais aucun cadeau puisque tu ne m'en fais aucun. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu veux vraiment m'affronter ? »

« Je le veux et je vais réussir à te battre ! »

« Un peu de sérieux, tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. Sanphinoa, arrêtes donc ça. »

_Ce n'était même pas de la vantardise mal placée. C'était tout simplement la vérité. Mais elle semblait plus que sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ? Pfff, vraiment, c'était n'importe quoi._

« Tu vas te faire mal pour rien, Sanphinoa. Tu ne ... »

« Que le combat commence ! » _s'exclama l'arbitre alors que Waram poussait un soupir. C'est vraiment ça ? Elle voulait vraiment l'affronter ? Alors bon, il …_

_Il se retrouvait à terre, le plafond comme ciel alors qu'il clignait des yeux. Quoi ? Son corps était complètement trempé alors que déjà des murmures se faisaient entendre dans les gradins, disant :_

« Vous avez vu la projection de cette eau ? Comme une cascade ! »

« Il a rien vu venir. Pourtant, c'est un chevalier-pokémon d'argent, il aurait put réagir non ? »

« Ouais mais il semble complètement ailleurs. S'il se concentre pas, il risque de perdre. Et contre le chevalier-pokémon de bronze du Barpau, c'est pas la gloire hein ? »

« Hey, faut pas dire ça, tu as bien vu comment elle s'est battue les deux premières fois ? Sincèrement, elle est pas mal du tout ! »

« Ouais, ouais, je le sais … j'exagérais un peu. »

_Hein quoi ? Les gens pensaient vraiment qu'elle avait une chance contre lui ? Tsss ! Les idiots ! Il se redressa, se mettant alors sur ses deux pieds avant de fixer Sanphinoa. Bon, il allait y aller doucement contre elle. Il voulait pas vraiment lui faire mal._

« Je te le demande une dernière fois, Sanphinoa. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu abandonnes. Ca sera beaucoup moins douloureux ainsi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Ce que j'en dis ? Que tu dois sûrement me prendre pour une idiote et une moins que rien si tu considères qu'il suffit de me parler ainsi pour que je t'écoute, hein ? »

« Bon ben … Désolé pour toi mais je ne retiendrais pas mes coups. »

_De toute façon, bien sûr qu'il allait les retenir. Même si briser son armure-pokémon serait assez plaisant. Il courut vers elle, poing en avant. Un petit coup et elle serait déjà en train de pleurer comme la chouineuse qu'elle avait toujours été !_

« Je sais à quel point tes coups sont très dangereux, Waram. Mais tu ne pourras pas t'approcher moi. Je ne t'y autoriserai pas. »

_Ah bon ? Elle n'allait pas lui autoriser ? Quelle bonne blague, hahaha ! Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prenait pour lui adresser la parole de la sorte ? Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qui il était. Ce qu'il voulait, il le récupérait ! Et ce n'était pas la barrière d'eau devant lui, tel un mur immense qui allait le faire reculer._

« Je crois que tu mérites une petite leçon d'estime personnelle, Sanphinoa. »

« Laisses-moi deviner : ne pas présumer de ses forces, c'est ça ? Tu considères que je ne suis pas assez forte pour te tenir tête, Waram ? »

« C'est exact. Mais tu n'as pas encore l'air de le remarquer. Tu crois que c'est ta petite protection aqueuse qui va m'empêcher d'avancer ? »

_Il s'avança, poussant un cri avant de foncer dans le mur. Mais au lieu de le traverser, il fût renvoyé en arrière, assez violemment, le sonnant à moitié sur le coup. Hein que quoi ? Comment c'est possible ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est au sol encore ne fois ?_

« Ca commence à devenir irritant, Sanphinoa. Vraiment irritant ! »

« Et pourtant, tu n'es pas encore devant moi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« ULTIME FOIS QUE JE TE LE PROPOSES ! ABANDONNES MAINTENANT ! »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que j'abandonne ? Tu ne te sens pas assez confiant pour réussir à me battre, Waram ? C'est ça ? Tu n'as pas assez de force ? »

« Tu es devenue bien arrogante, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je sais mes forces et mes faiblesses. Je sais aussi que je ne peux pas perdre face à toi, malgré tout ce que tu feras. Tu ne peux pas gagner, Waram. »

_Ah bon ? ELLE SE FOUTAIT DE LUI ?! Il émit un grognement avant de frapper le sol de son pied droit, le fissurant sur le coup. Il allait devoir lui expliquer un peu le sens de la vie pour qu'elle sache qu'il n'était pas à prendre à la légère !_

« Et si je t'explose la tronche, tu crois que tu peux encore l'ouvrir après ? »

« Waram, il s'agit de Sanphinoa. Tu ne veux pas la faire souffrir, non ? »

« La ferme, Sarine. Elle n'a visiblement que ça dans la tête. Elle veut juste que l'on se batte ! Alors, on va se battre, elle et moi ! Je vais lui faire mordre la poussière à cette gamine ! »

« Tu n'as pas compris le sens de ce combat, n'est-ce pas, Waram ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu dois faire exactement, non ? » _dit une nouvelle fois l'armure-pokémon du Diamat. Ah oui ? Y a un sens caché ? Et encore une fois, on ne va pas le lui dire hein ?_

« Désolé de ne être qu'un connard arrogant et qui n'a pas le temps pour réfléchir à des stupidités de la sorte ! J'EN AI STRICTEMENT RIEN A FOUTRE ! RIEN DU TOUT ! FALLAIT PAS ME FAIRE CHIER POUR CA ! »

_Il continuait d'hurler tout en regardant Sanphinoa. Elle s'était foutue de sa gueule ! Impunément ! Pas une fois ! Pas deux fois ! Elle avait été le chercher juste pour l'affronter et il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal en ce moment … Il avait mal au coeur._

« Je vais te le faire payer, Sanphinoa. »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, Waram. Tu n'as … rien fait pour arranger la situation. »

« Et tu penses que c'est en me blâmant que tu vas m'y aider ? SI Y AVAIT UN PROBLEME, FALLAIt ME LE DIRE EN FACE ! »

_Cette fois-ci, il donna un coup de poing dans la vide, créant une vague ténébreuse qui percuta le mur d'eau, venant le séparer en deux avant de le faire disparaître. Sansphinoa était droite et fière, le regardant pendant de longues seconde avant de soupirer :_

« Tu n'es pas un garçon très mature, Waram. On ne peut pas toujours te prendre en main. Mais … tu m'as fait vraiment mal, Waram. »

« Ah oui ? Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu, tu vas VRAIMENT AVOIR MAL BIENTÔT ! Tu comprendras ce que c'est de souffrir ! Tu comprendras comment je vais t'en faire baver ! Tu auras de l'écume aux lèvres ! Je vais briser ton armure et ton corps ! »

« WARAM ! C'EST SANPHINOA EN FACE ! »_ s'écria Sarine._

« RAISON DE PLUS ! JE VAIS LUI FAIRE COMPRENDRE ! »

_Lui faire comprendre quoi ? Il est en plein délire ! Et il vient de rentrer dans une spirale de violence dont il ne pourra pas sortir de sitôt s'il ne fait pas attention. S'en prendre à Sanphinoa, ça serait la dernière chose à faire. Il va le regretter …_

« Waram, tu ne peux pas me faire plus mal que tu ne l'as déjà fait. »

_Ah oui ? C'était un défi ? Il allait le relever. RAH ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il s'agit de Sanphinoa ! La première personne qui voulait bien de lui dans l'école ! Non, c'était faux ! Elle était manipulatrice, comme les autres ! Comme toutes les autres !_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Mise à mort

**Chapitre 9 : Mise à mort**

« Je tiens à vous rappeler à tous les deux qu'il s'agit d'un tournoi amical. Ce n'est pas un combat qui doit se finir avec la mise à l'infirmerie de l'autre dans un état grave, compris ? »

« Bien entendu, ne vous en faites pas à ce sujet, je respecterais les consignes. »_ déclara l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus, ses yeux fixant Waram à travers son masque blanc._

« Elle finira à l'infirmerie, ça, c'en est sûr et certain. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle pourra se relever pendant quelques semaines. »

_L'arbitre s'apprêtait à lui demander de se calmer mais l'adolescent était déjà parti en avant, frappant du poing sur le sol pour déclencher une secousse. Sanphinoa fit un saut en arrière, évitant les tremblements avant de tendre une main. Une sphère aqueuse apparue, quittant sa paume avant de foncer vers Waram. Celui-ci se la prit en pleine face, s'écriant :_

« TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE CA SERA SUFFISANT ?! »

« Pour ce que je comptes faire, oui. Tu .. es vraiment horrible, Waram. »

_Vraiment horrible ? Rien que ça ? Oui, il était horrible ! Et tout ça à cause d'elle et des autres ! Qu'ils ne cherchent pas à mettre la faute sur lui. Il n'avait fait que se défendre ! Ils se foutaient complètement de lui. Ah … Dans sa tête, il était complètement excité. Dans ses paroles aussi. Mais dans son coeur, il était las, vraiment très las. On le regardait comme s'il était un démon, un criminel, un être horrible. Est-ce qu'il l'était tellement à leurs yeux ?_

« Vous me faites tous chier. Voilà, comme ça, tu es comme les autres, au final. »

« Ne te mets pas dans le rôle de la victime, Waram. Tu n'es pas une victime ! »

« Et comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir hein ?! COMMENT TU PEUX LE SAVOIR ?! »

« Car tu n'es pas comme ça … tu ne l'as jamais été, Waram. Tu ne tromperas personne. »

_Comment est-ce qu'elle peut prétendre une telle chose ? Sans même savoir ce qu'il ressentait réellement ? Non, ce combat était juste stupide et absurde. Et tout ça à cause de la fierté mal-placée de Sanphinoa. Il ne devait pas retenir ses coups, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Il ne faut pas retenir ses coups … c'est vrai. Il ne faut pas les retenir. D'accord, puisqu'il en est ainsi, je ne vais pas les retenir, pas du tout. »

« Fais donc, Waram. Montre à tous ce que tu es réellement. Depuis le début, tu te jouais de moi, c'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et j'en ait marre, tellement marre de toutes ces conneries. Vous me fatiguez ! Vous me fatiguez tous ! LÂCHEZ-MOI LA GRAPPE ! »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Waram ? » _demanda soudainement Sanphinoa avec inquiétude, gardant néanmoins une position défensive. L'adolescent était pris de soubresauts, une aura ténébreuse l'entourant alors que sa tète regardait le sol._

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Waram ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu souffres autant ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde te déteste ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se ligue contre toi, Waram ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu hais tout le monde ? Pourquoi ? »

« Waram ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« La ferme, la ferme, la ferme ! Vous me prenez tous la tête ! »

_Elle avait fait un pas en reculant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait de tous les autres ? La seule victime des paroles de Waram avait été elle. Est-ce que les … autres ? Non, quand même pas ? Ce n'était pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que les autres avaient cherché à le réprimander ? Pourquoi ? Ca ne les concernait pas. Ils n'avaient pas à se mêler de cette histoire. Elle allait devoir leur en parler et …_

« SANPHINOA ! »_ hurla l'adolescent, arrivant à sa hauteur, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour laisser paraître des flammes violettes. Vite ! Elle devait réagir ou elle finirait carbonisée._

_D'un coup de pied sur le sol, elle fit une petite projection aqueuse sous la forme d'un geyser. Le geyser frappa Waram sur le menton, sa tête se tournant vers le plafond. Les flammes violettes sortirent de sa bouche, percutant le plafond, quelques morceaux en tombant dont un sur le crâne de Waram. Sanphinoa en profita pour reculer une nouvelle fois, chuchotant :_

« C'est bon, Waram. On ne va pas continuer comme ça. Tu vas pas bien du tout. C'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu disais juste la vérité … que tu ... »

« LA FERME ! NE TENTE PAS DE ME MANIPULER UNE NOUVELLE FOIS ! Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège ! Je vais te le faire payer ! »

« Ce n'est pas un piège, Waram. Ce n'est pas un piège, tu te trompes complètement ! »

« Sanphinoa, il faut que tu arrives à le battre. Il est complètement déboussolé. » _soupira l'armure-pokémon du Barpau alors que l'adolescente commençait à trembler.*_

« Je ne sais pas si j'en serais réellement capable, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais vraiment. »

« Et pourtant, il va falloir que tu le saches et tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi, non ? »

« Car tout cela est … de sa faute et de la mienne. Nous sommes des adolescents, plus des enfants. On aurait dût résoudre ça plus tôt … plutôt que de nous disputer. Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait de la sorte, pas du tout, Karry ! »

« Je m'en doutes. Et lui non plus, j'imagine. Vous êtes encore des gamins, de toute façon. Vas essayer de le calmer dès maintenant, ça sera mieux. »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, oui ! Pour que nous puissions avoir une discussion, lui et moi ! »_ s'exclama Sanphinoa alors qu'elle restait en position, attendant de voir comment Waram allait réagir et se battre, tout simplement._

« SAN … PHI … NO… A ! SANPHINOA ! SANPHINOA ! »

« Oui, c'est moi, Waram. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais te stopper dans cette folie qui t'habite. Tu ne seras pas seul et isolé. Bon … J'espère que je serais capable de te faire retrouver la raison. » _murmura une nouvelle fois l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus._

« Et tu crois que c'est toi qui va tout arranger ? Toi ? Xalex ? Raon ? C'est ça ? Vous et vos armures-pokémon ? La principale ? L'école ? J'étais très bien quand j'étais seul ! Vous vous êtes immiscés dans ma vie ! Tout ça est de votre faute ! »

_Il ouvrit la bouche, un hurlement strident en sortant, Sanphinoa étant obligée de mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles. Chose regrettable puisque Waram en profita pour venir la frapper de toutes ses forces dans le ventre, la faisant hoqueter de douleur._

« Wa … Waram, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. Je sais que ... »

« LA FERME ! Tu ne me manipuleras plus jamais ! Ni toi, ni les autres ! Ni toi ! Ni toi ! NI TOI ! Sanphinoa ! Tout ça est de votre faute à tous ! »

« C'est de notre faute mais aussi de la tienne ! Tu n'es pas tout blanc dans cette histoire ! »

_Voilà qu'il plaçait ses mains autour du cou de l'adolescente, comme pour l'étrangler. Sous la surprise, elle se laissa faire pendant quelques secondes avant de gigoter. Soulevée au-dessus du sol, les spectateurs criaient de toutes parts, insensibles pour la majorité à ce qui se tramait réellement devant leurs yeux._

« Si je coupe … ton souffle, peut-être que je pourrais enfin me reposer hein ? Sanphinoa ? Si tu n'as plus de souffle, pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait continuer ? »

« Tu … Tu me fais mal, Waram. Tu me fais très mal ! » _sanglota Sanphinoa avant de réunir ses deux mains devant le visage de Waram. Le jet d'eau qui le frappa au visage le fit relâcher l'adolescente, celle-ci retombant au sol pour reprendre son souffle._

_L'adolescent, quant à lui, était tombé au sol, à moitié hébété et secoué, dans son armure. Le visage tourné vers le plafond, ses yeux rouges restaient là, sans cligner. Sarine lui chuchotait, d'une voix qui se voulait douce et tendre :_

« Waram, reste couché au sol, c'est mieux pour tout le monde. C'est terminé. Tu n'as pas besoin de gagner. Tu n'as rien à prouver, tu le sais bien, non ? »

« Je n'ai rien à prouver … mais je dois le faire pourtant. Je n'ai rien à prouver … mais il faut pourtant que je le fasses. Je n'ai rien à montrer, rien du tout. »

« C'est exact. Tu as entendu Sanphinoa, n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez pouvoir discuter, elle et toi .Vous allez retrouver ce que vous faisiez auparavant, non ? »

« Ce que nous faisions avant, oui. Sanphinoa et moi, oui. Elle m'en veut. Tout le monde m'en veut. Tout le monde me déteste et me hait. Mais je déteste tout le monde et je hais tout le monde. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être aimé … »

« Ne raconte donc pas n'importe quoi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux hein ? »

« Ce n'est pas faux, c'est la réalité. Sanphinoa est devenue forte … vraiment très forte … Son attaque m'a fait mal, vraiment très mal. »

« Elle est devenue très forte grâce à toi, vraiment très forte. Et tout ça car tu as passé du temps avec elle. Est-ce que tu veux tout gâcher maintenant ? »

« Tais-toi, Sanphinoa. Personne n'a cherché à me faire comprendre. De toute façon, je ne fais que répéter cela depuis des jours. Et ils font que répéter cela depuis des jours. Tout cela va s'arrêter aujourd'hui. Je vais stopper cette histoire. »

« Et comment est-ce que tu … comptes faire, Waram ? »

« Comme d'habitude, pas autrement. Comme d'habitude. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions pour arrêter tout ça. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions pour que tout se finisse. »

_Il avait décidé de se redresser, le visage froncé et tourné vers Sanphinoa. L'adolescente était haletante, parcourue par les trémolos alors qu'elle recommençait à créer un mur aqueux devant elle, bredouillant faiblement :_

« Waram ? Est-ce que toi et moi … on peut ... Waram ? C'est au sujet de ce que tu as dit. Tu sais, lorsque tu parlais avec Sarine. »

« Ne parle plus, je ne veux plus rien savoir, Sanphinoa. C'est trop tard maintenant. Vous avez tout simplement désiré que je devais être votre tête de turc. Sauf que moi, contrairement à toi, Sanphinoa, je suis capable de répliquer. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Ce n'est VRAIMENT pas ça ! Je voulais juste … que tu viennes t'excuser de ce que tu avais dit. Même si tu le pensais … juste que … je suis pas une moins que rien. Pas du tout. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. »

« Ce n'est jamais trop tard, si tu décides d'arrêter là. Mais est-ce que tu veux t'arrêter là, Waram ? Je ne veux pas gagner le tournoi alors je peux te laisser la victoire. »

« J'en ait assez d'être rabaissé par tes paroles, SANPHINOA ! »

_Rabaissé ? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment si mal que ça ? Elle aurait eut du mal à le croire si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien. Pourtant, elle était là, plus que concentrée sur l'adolescent. Elle devait le vaincre. Elle devait réussir à lui tenir tête._

_La charge des dragons qui la frappe en pleine poitrine la fit reculer sur plusieurs mètres et cracher du sang à travers son masque. Les jambes flagellantes, elle continuait de le regarder, lui envoyant plusieurs missiles aqueux tout en chuchotant :_

« Waram … Waram … Retrouves tes esprits, s'il te plaît. Waram. »

« Au final, rien n'a changé hein ? Rien du tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Waram. » _murmura Sanphinoa. Elle devait se rapprocher de lui. Elle avait compris. Il était dans l'erreur mais elle aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux dans l'erreur. Elle devait l'aider._

« Sanphinoa, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Une chose très stupide pour une adolescente qui croit encore en la magie de ce monde. Une chose très stupide mais très importante. »

« De quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ? Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire … fais très attention. »

« Je vais serrer Waram dans mes bras, voilà tout. Ça me semble être la seule solution pour réussir à l'apaiser et le calmer. Ca me semble être … juste être ça … qu'il faut faire. »

« C'est de la pure folie ! Waram va tout simplement t'annihiler ! »

_Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle recherchait ? Elle avait pourtant dire que c'était une idiotie de sa part. Mais c'était l'idiotie qu'elle voulait accomplir. Sans même prévenir, elle courut vers Waram avant de lui sauter au cou. Aussitôt, un poing s'enfonça dans son ventre, Waram hurlant avec rage :_

« Lâches-moi Sanphinoa ! Lâches-moi ! Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! »

« Tant que tu n'auras pas accepté que toi et moi, nous discutions ensembles, il en est hors de question. Tout simplement hors de question. »

« JE VAIS T'ECLATER ! TU VAS ME LÂCHER ! »

_Il ne lésinait pas sur la puissance de ses coups. Chaque frappe faisait cracher une gerbe de sang à l'adolescente, celle-ci ayant ses mains qui serraient avec encore plus de conviction le corps de Waram. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs bafouillait :_

« Mais mais mais … tombes ! Je t'ai dit de tomber ! Tombes ! Ne te relèves pas ! »

« Pas tant que toi et moi, nous serons en froid. Ça a assez duré, Waram. J'ai tellement plus souffert de ton absence à mes côtés que des coups que tu me donnes en ce moment. »

_Encore un coup, puis un autre. Il continuait, mais avec plus d'espace entre chaque frappe. Il semblait devenir si las, si démotivé, si fatigué. Il bredouilla en la regardant :_

« Ca vous aurait fait du mal de me le dire en face hein ? De me dire que j'avais raconté une chose horrible pour toi ? Ca vous aurait fait mal hein ? »

« Non, on voulait juste que tu apprennes mais … tu ne sais pas justement à quel point cela peut faire mal à une fille … mais pas grave ...Waram. Je suis fatiguée. »

« Tu es fatiguée ? Comment ça ? Nous sommes en plein combat. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être fatiguée ! On doit encore se battre et ... »

_Il sentit son poids qui s'affalait sur son corps. Tout l'être féminin était maintenant avachi sur Waram alors qu'il posait une main sur son dos. Il se tourna vers l'arbitre, celui-ci criant :_

« Va … Vainqueur du combat : Waram, chevalier-pokemon d'argent du Diamat ! »

_Mais presqu'aussitôt, l'arbitre s'était rapproché d'eux, regardant dans quel état se trouvait Sanphinoa avant de la prendre des bras de Waram._

« Cela ne passera pas inaperçu, Waram. Que ça soit bien clair. Cet acte est .. »

« Punissez-moi, je m'en fiche. Je crois que je l'ai déjà été assez aujourd'hui. Sanphinoa a plus besoin de soins que moi de réprimandes. Vous devriez aller l'emmener le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie. Moi, je vais juste aller dans ma chambre, je crois. »

_Enfin son dortoir. Son armure quitta le reste de son corps avant qu'il ne soupire. Il avait encore gagné un combat mais cette fois, il se sentait terriblement mal. Sanphinoa était dans les bras de l'arbitre qui s'éloignait. Il pouvait … faire encore quelque chose non ? Le regard de Waram n'échappa pas à Sarine, celle-ci disant :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends,Waram ? Dépêches-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Non, je pense que c'est bon. Je pense que c'est parfaitement bon, oui. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Je n'ai pas à me mêler de tout cela, loin de là. Mais non, mais non. »

« FAIS-LE ! MAINTENANT ! Waram, tu vas le regretter sinon ! »

_Mais mais mais … NON ! Il ne le fera pas ! Il était peut-être un trouillard dans l'âme mais qu'importe ! Il commença à courir à l'opposé de l'arbitre et du corps inanimé de Sanphinoa, fonçant vers le dortoir sans même attendre que Sarine n'arrive._

« Waram ? Ne me dit pas que tu comptes me faire croire que tu dors, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut que tu ailles te faire soigner. Je crois que Sanphinoa a réussi à te blesser. » _dit l'armure-pokémon en rentrant dans le dortoir, quelques minutes après lui. Il s'était tout simplement couché sur le lit, s'emmitouflant sous la couette._

« Je ne suis pas blessé et je sais que tu veux que j'aille là-bas pour aller voir son état de santé. Mais je ne le ferais pas, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour tomber dans ce piège. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles d'un piège ? Ça n'a rien de tout ça ! »

« Je veux juste que l'on me laisse tranquille. Je voulais pas en arriver là. Je suis juste un monstre, comme tout le monde va se l'imaginer dès demain. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu vois tout en noir ? Enfin, d'accord, je comprends que tu veuilles dormir et penser à autre chose. Mais demain, n'hésites pas à aller voir Sanphinoa, d'accord ? Ca sera mieux pour vous deux … voire tout le monde. »

« Je verrais seulement si je suis motivé pour cela. Mais je ne penses pas l'être, voilà tout. Bonne nuit … même si on est qu'en fin d'après-midi. »

_Il avait tout simplement fermé les yeux avant de chercher à se plonger dans le sommeil. Un sommeil qui ne voulait pas arriver alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait accomplit aujourd'hui. Il avait faillit étrangler Sanphinoa. Il avait faillit la tuer. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça ! Il n'avait jamais voulu arriver à une telle extrêmité. Il était perdu. Juste perdu._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le monstre de l'école

**Chapitre 10 : Le monstre de l'école**

« Waram, vas prendre des nouvelles de Sanphinoa. »

« Je ne le ferais pas. E n'ai aucune raison de le faire et je te vois mal essayer de me forcer, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, on s'en fiche et je ne le ferais pas. »

« Est-ce que tu t'en fiches réellement ou non ? Waram ? Fais-le au lieu de tourner sur place. C'est le matin. Tu dois te réveiller, tu es le seul qui n'est pas encore parti. »

« Elle doit être sûrement dans son dortoir en train de dormir. Ou alors, elle m'attendra dans la classe, voilà tout. J'ai pas besoin de demander, tu verras. »

_Comme il voulait. L'armure-pokémon le regarda avec suspicion et une pointe d'agacement. Voir l'adolescent tout faire pour ne pas aller la rencontre avait le mérite de l'exaspérer. Finalement, Waram était debout, prêt à partir._

« Je reviendrais dans le dortoir après la fin des cours. Il y a une journée de repos pour les matchs d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Tout reprendra demain. »

« D'accord, d'accord mais ce n'est pas ma première préoccupation. »

« Mais oui, je te tiendrais au courant. J'irais demander aux autres voire à Sanphinoa elle-même. Tu verras qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Vraiment, c'est limite vexant et blessant de croire que je me suis comporté comme un être horrible sur elle. »

« Et tu ne penses pas que ça soit le cas ? »

« … … … Je m'en vais, de toute façon, ça sert à rien de discuter. »

_Il n'avait pas voulu comprendre où elle voulait en venir et il s'en fichait pas mal. Quittant le dortoir, il se dirigea vers la salle de classe. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, il remarqua aussitôt les regards portés sur lui, des regards qu'il ignora complètement. Sanphinoa n'était pas là. Bien entendu. Même si elle allait mieux, elle n'aurait pas voulu s'asseoir à ses côtés. Mouais. _

« Bof, toute façon, on verra plus tard. »

_Même lorsqu'il vient s'asseoir, tous et toutes le regardaient. Ils voulaient sa photo ? Car si c'était le cas, il pouvait facilement la livrer avec quelques pains dans la figure. Mais bon, pour une fois, il préféra se concentrer sur le cours._

_Cours qui dura une éternité même s'il ne chercha pas à relever les boulettes qu'il recevait dans la tête ainsi que quelques petites rires mesquins. Il savait d'où ils venaient et il allait tout simplement leur en faire baver à la fin des cours._

« Tiens, mon gars, tes papiers. »

_Il avait récupéré les boulettes avant de tenir la tête d'un adolescent par les cheveux, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche pour lui enfoncer les boules de papier dans la bouche. Sans même se préoccuper des remarques des autres, il s'éloigna._

« Quel enfoiré. Même s'il s'agit de la femme-chevalier du Barpau, la foutre dans cet état, faut vraiment être complètement dingue. »

« Ah ? Toi aussi, t'as entendu ? Elle s'est toujours pas réveillée. J'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi elle était dans le coma à cause de cette attaque. »

« Je me demande pourquoi ils le font pas refuser de participer à la suite du tournoi. Des brutes comme ça, on en a dans l'école mais pas à ce point. »

_Bande de faux-culs. Sanphinoa en avait largement bavé dans le passé, avant qu'il n'arrive. Alors qu'ils le choisissent comme bouc-émissaire, cela aurait put le faire rire s'il n'avait pas appris autre chose en les écoutant. Sanphinoa était dans le coma ? Vraiment ?_

_Dans la cantine, il ne mangeait pas. Il n'avait pas faim. Comment aurait-il put manger ne serait-ce qu'un simple morceau. Sanphinoa dans le coma ? Après tous ses coups ? Il n'avait pas visé dans la tête. Ils exagéraient tous. Mais ceci expliquerait pourquoi elle n'était pas là. Il pouvait toujours aller voir Karry mais …_

« Même pas en rêve, elle me déteste et je la déteste. On n'a rien à se dire, elle et moi. »

_Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Il n'avait pas faim. Et lorsqu'il retourna en cours, il émit simplement un grognement pour bien montrer que s'ils recommençaient leur manœuvre de ce matin, il n'aurait aucune réticence à les éclater. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut à la sarbacane qu'il fut ciblé. Prenant une profonde respiration, l'aura ténébreuse qu'il fit émettre était sans pareil. Tous les sentiments néfastes refaisant surface._

« AAAAAAAAAH ! Professeur ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Waram ! Pas de pouvoirs de chevaliers en classe ! »

« Il faudrait peut-être alors envisager de calmer les autres élèves par rapport à leurs sarbacanes à la con si vous vouliez éviter de ça. »

« Il fallait peut-être envisager de ne pas tabasser une jeune fille innocente. »

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès, BORDEL ! »

_Le poing qu'il souleva vint s'abattre sur la table d'écolier, brisant le bois en deux. Il se leva en même temps que le professeur hurlait :_

« DEHORS WARAM ! Hors de ce cours ! Tu seras bon pour quelques heures de colle ! »

« C'est pas grave, au moin, je ne verrais pas les sales tronches de cette classe. »

« Et direction dans le bureau de la principale ! »

_Ah oui ? Aller voir la principale ? AH ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui dire ? Ou allait lui faire ? Comme s'il la craignait. Cette femme-chevalier dont il en avait strictement rien à foutre ! Comme tout le reste. Il récupéra ses affaires, ses yeux rubis se posant sur chacun._

« Aucun problème … n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il avait murmuré cela avec lenteur tout en commençant à se diriger vers son dortoir. Non, il n'avait pas envie d'aller voir la principale et il en avait aucune raison. De toute façon, en rentrant dans le dortoir, la tête d'enterrement de Sarine confirmait une chose :_

« Tu as été mise au courant au sujet de Sanphinoa, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et pas de ta part mais tu étais en cours donc je te pardonne mais ... »

« Non, je n'ai pas été la voir. De toute façon, ma présence n'aurait rien changé. Elle n'est plus consciente, il semblerait. Donc bon … je vois pas à quoi j'aurais servi. »

« De réconfot ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu lui aurais servi de réconfort ! Elle avait besoin de toi pour se réveiller ! C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Aussi simple que ça ? Non. Et je n'aurais pas servi à grand-chose. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps avec ça. D'ailleurs, mon combat n'est pas avant demain et je dois aller me rendre au bureau de la principale. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? » _s'irrita aussitôt la créature faite de métal. Il haussa les épaules, tout simplement, comme pour montrer sa non-envie de s'intéresser à ça._

« Rien de spécial, juste éclater une table car certains s'amusaient à m'emmerder. »

« Briser une table ? Et pour quelle raison exacte ? Non, je m'en fiche ! Je veux que tu ailles voir Sanphinoa ! C'est un ordre ! »

« TU NE ME DONNES PAS D'ORDRES ! JE N'IRAI PAS VOIR SANPHINOA ! »

« TU ES RESPONSABLE DE SON ETAT ! »

« Elle s'est mise dans cet état toute seule ! Je n'ai rien fait pour l'emmener comme ça ! »

_Il avait serré les poings comme les dents, regardant avec colère l'armure-pokémon. De quel droit elle se permettait de vouloir lui intimait des ordres ? De quel droit elle se permettait de croire qu'elle voulait l'écouter hein ? DE QUEL DROIT ?!_

« Ne te mêle plus de ça, compris ? Ca ne te regarde pas et ça ne te regardera jamais ! JAMAIS ! C'est compris ? Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler ! »

« Je m'en mêle car je me préoccupe autant d'elle que de toi ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! »

« Alors, tu n'as qu'à aller la voir et arrêter de me faire chier avec ! C'est aussi simpl que ça ! » _s'exclama l'adolescent avant de partir du dortoir._

_Qu'elle ne le fasse pas chier avec ça ! Qu'elle arrête d'être aussi lourde avec ces conneries ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle ! Et puis … il n'avait pas envie d'aller à l'infirmerie pour voir Sanphinoa. Il lui dirait quoi ? Dans le coma ? Vraiment ? Elle l'était ? Par sa faute._

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il verrait son corps inanimé ? Il devrait aller le réconforter ? Le prendre dans ses bras ? Le serrer tendrement ? C'était stupide, complètement stupide. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ce n'était pas son genre._

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? »

_Il s'était arrêté devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Sans même le savoir, il s'était déplacé jusqu'à celle-ci. Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Personne à gauche ? Personne à droite ? Bon, vite fait alors._

« Juste une minute et encore ... »

_Grumpf. Il pénétra dans la pièce, regardant à l'intérieur pour être sûr que personne n'était là. Les gens avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'il allait dans l'infirmerie. Purée, lui, faire ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait honte de toutes ces conneries. Les lits étaient tous vides sauf un, dont les rideaux avaient été tirés. Même malgré ça, il pouvait savoir que c'était elle. Déglutissant, il n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi il faisait ça._

_En silence, il se rapprocha du lit, tirant le rideau. Elle était bien couchée dans ce lit. Elle dormait ? C'est ça ? Elle dormait paisiblement ? Il n'y avait pas de machine … mais elle était vraiment dans le coma ? Elle portait encore son masque blanc sur le visage mais sa tête était penchée sur le côté. Le masque n'était pas parfaitement accroché à son visage. La peau de ses bras était toujours digne de celle d'une lépreuse, prête à partir en lambeaux. Et l'odeur de ses cheveux restait horrible. Pourtant, il continua de se rapprocher d'elle._

_Elle dormait ? Son visage était presque collé au sien alors qu'il cherchait à sentir son souffle chaud. Ce fut le cas et il se surprit à soupirer de soulagement. Elle était vivante, c'était toujours ça, n'est-ce pas ? Humpf … Bon et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il était si proche d'elle. Avec lenteur, il avança une main vers la joue qui n'était pas cachée par le masque. Hein ? Comment ça ?_

« Elle a la peau vraiment douce. C'est pas normal ça. »

_Un doigt caressait la joue nue, passant sur celle-ci avant de se stopper. Un second doigt puis le reste de la main. C'était bien une caresse qu'il appliquait sur le visage de l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus. Il murmura :_

« Comment c'est possible que cette peau soit aussi douce alors que tu pars en morceaux à chaque instant. Comment est-ce possible, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il irait bien s'asseoir mais il n'y avait pas de chaise. Finalement, après quelques secondes, il décida de s'installer sur le lit. Son geste fit tomber le masque de Sanphinoa et il ferma aussitôt les yeux. Même si elle était très laide, il respectait ce choix masqué. Il chercha à la récupérer des mains mais s'arrêta dans son mouvement._

« N'importe quoi, c'est juste n'importe quoi. Toute cette histoire est juste stupide et vouée à l'échec. C'est juste … n'importe quoi … Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais faire ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais venir me faire pardonner ? Enfin, mes paroles, c'est … pas compréhensible. Mais ce que j'ai fait, là, là, je peux m'excuser. »

_Mais il ne le fera pas. Il n'avait aucune réticence dans ses poings. Il avait bien frappé de toutes ses forces … et il avait le résultat à côté de lui. La même main qui caressait sa joue vint se placer sur le front de l'adolescente puis dans ses cheveux._

« Je vais te remettre ton masque. Je ne suis pas assez cruel pour voir ton visage. Je ne sais même pas comment ça se passe si un homme voit le visage d'une femme. Et si une femme voit le visage d'une autre femme ? C'est vraiment compliqué ces histoires. »

_Finalement, l'autre main plaça le masque sur le visage de Sanphinoa. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était comme ça ? Il rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Sanphinoa, lui chuchotant :_

« Je tenais à te dire, Sanphinoa que je suis ... »

« Hey ? Pourquoi est-ce que la porte de l'infirmerie est ouverte ? Je pensais l'avoir fermée en partant. Même à clé ! C'est quoi ça ? »

_A clé ? Mais cela avait été facile d'ouvrir ! Mais mais mais … Il ne devait pas être retrouvé ! Zut zut zut ! Quel con mais quel con ! Il commença à regarder à gauche et à droite, espérant trouver une issue de secours. MAIS Y A RIEN ! AIE ! Il venait de s'arracher une touffe de cheveux noirs par erreur, celle-ci tombant sur le drap du lit de Sanphinoa._

« Et merde ! Pas le choix ! »

_Il n'avait pas le temps pour réfléchir ! Avec vélocité, il courut vers l'une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie … avant de sauter à travers, sans même se soucier des éclats de verre qui venaient blesser son corps._

« Qu'est-ce que … »_ s'écria une voix féminine alors qu'il disparaissait au loin, s'enfonçant dans les buissons et à travers les arbres.  
><em>

_Quel con mais quel con mais quel con ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça lui était venu en tête ? Aie ! Et zut ! Il s'était blessé au visage, aux bras et aux jambes. Avec tout ça, il avait de sales éraflures._

_Dans l'infirmerie, l'infirmière avait appelé presqu'aussitôt la principale. La femme aux cheveux verts, portant son masque blanc, s'était rapprochée du corps inanimé de Sanphinoa avant de remarquer les cheveux noirs._

« Ah ! Principale ! On a donc une preuve pour trouver celui qui a fait ça ! Il a des cheveux noirs. Cela sera facile de trouver qui est responsable de ce vacarme, non ? »

« Oui, cela sera facile, très facile. Pour la fenêtre, je vais la réparer aisément. Mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin de s'alarmer au sujet de toute cette histoire. »

« Pas besoin de s'alarmer ? Mais quelqu'un s'est introduit dans l'infirmerie malgré qu'elle était fermée. Peut-être que cet enfant était en danger, principale ! »

« Pensez-vous qu'une adolescent au sourire si radieux serait réellement en danger ? Oh, vous ne pouvez pas le voir à travers son masque, ce n'est pas bien grave. »

« Je ne comprends pas vos paroles, principale. »

_Ce n'était pas bien grave. D'un geste nonchalant de la main, elle fit recoller les morceaux de la vitre grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques avant de vérifier que Sanphinoa était bien installée dans le lit. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était repartie comme si de rien n'était. Dans son bureau, elle plaça la touffe de cheveux noirs devant elle avant de murmurer :_

« Quand même, dire qu'il suffit d'un petit tour de psychisme pour ouvrir certains coeurs … ou portes. Qui l'aurait cru, non ? »

_Mais cela, ce n'était pas le plus important. Vu qu'elle savait qui avait explosé la fenêtre, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ne puisse pas venir dans son bureau. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas, il était tout excusé et pardonné. Mais … cela ne voulait pas dire que tout allait trouver une finalité dans cette histoire. Ce n'était peut-être que le début._

« Et même moi, je ne pourrais rien faire pour changer cette influence. »

_Et c'était cela qui l'inquiétait. Ne pas pouvoir contrecarrer les aléas du destin. Alors, elle avait voulu donner un petit coup de pouce pour aujourd'hui. Car demain, tout allait se déclencher. Peut-être même d'ici quelques minutes._

« Aie, aie, aie, ça fait super mal ! Purée ! »

« Waram ? C'est quoi ces blessures ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? »

« J'ai pas à en parler ! C'est juste des égratignures. Laissses-moi tranquille ! Et si tu entends mon ventre grogner, ne t'imagines rien, je n'ai pas faim ! »

« Je ne m'imagine rien du tout et puisque tu es aussi agressif que ça, je te signalerais que l'état de Sanphinoa est tellement grave que l'on ne peut pas aller la voir ! »

« Rien à faire d'elle. Rien du tout. Aie, purée. Je ferais mieux d'aller faire les devoirs que j'ai … et ceux que je n'ai pas put avoir aussi, tiens. Aie. »

« Fais comme tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu m'énerves quand tu te comportes comme un sale égoïste imbu de sa personne et qui veut se montrer insensible ! »

« Tu peux continuer les compliments. Ca flatte mon égo mais pour te dire, ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid donc bon … tu fais comme tu veux hein ? »

_Elle émit un grognement avant de se décider à l'ignorer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été blessé et au final, maintenant, ça ne la concernait plus. Sans s'intéresser plus longtemps à son cas, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre du dortoir, jetant un œil par cette dernière. Les élèves étaient réunis entre eux, discutant. En ouvrant la fenêtre, elle pouvait entendre leur discussion, toutes parlant du même sujet : le monstre de l'école qu'était Waram. Un monstre insensible, qui avait décidé de s'en prendre à l'une des femmes-chevalier pokémon parmi les plus faibles de l'école. Hum ? Est-ce que les blessures étaient à cause de ces élèves ? Pas d'après ce qu'elle avait cru remarqué. Mais voilà qu'il avait retrouvé une réputation dont elle se serait bien passée. Comme auparavant … comme lorsqu'ils vagabondaient dans le monde._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu, Waram ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? »

_Elle ne tourna pas son visage vers lui. L'adolescent n'avait pas envie de parler et cherchait tout simplement à dormir. Malgré son ventre qui émettait un grognement aiguë, signe qu'il avait faim. L'absence de repas à la cantine ce midi en était la cause. Ah … Vraiment._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Quand tout l'abandonne

**Chapitre 11 : Quand tout l'abandonne**

« Waram ? Il faut que tu te lèves. »

« Je suis debout, je suis parfaitement debout, Sarine. »

_L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avait les yeux ouverts, de petits yeux d'après ce que Sarine pouvait voir. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment réussi à bien dormir ce soir ? Elle n'en était pas réellement convaincue mais cela, elle s'en fichait. Il finit par quitter le lit, mettant une main devant sa bouche tandis qu'elle reprenait :_

« Waram, tu as ton combat dans moins d'une heure, je dirais. Tu as juste le temps de manger et après de t'en aller. N'oublie pas d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac. »

« Je ne pense pas manger. Cela sera un petit malus que je m'inflige mais ça ne rendra que le combat plus intéressant. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche, non ? »

« On ne s'en fiche pas, Waram mais bon, fais comme tu veux. De toute façon, tu n'écoutes personne et personne ne veut t'écouter. Un jour, tu finiras seul, Waram. »  
><em><br>Seulement dans un jour ? Alors, ce n'était pas bien grave. Il vint lui répliquer cela mais le grognement issu de l'armure-pokémon lui fit hausser un sourcil. Bien qu'il n'avait pas dit cela avec humour, elle n'était normalement pas aussi soupe-au-lait que ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore à celle-là ? Ça n'allait pas dans sa petite tête ? Pfff, elle devait encore lui en vouloir pour Sanphinoa ? Alors, il n'avait pas à s'intéresser à cette bouderie de sa part._

_Alors, il y avait encore un combat qui l'attendait ? Bof, ce n'était pas très intéressant. Mais lorsqu'il se présenta dans l'arène, des grognements se firent entendre de tous les côtés. Les chevaliers-pokémon qui ont perdu et ceux qui ne participaient pas depuis le début, ils lui en voulaient ? Qu'importe ! RIEN A FAIRE !_

« Les perdants et les absents n'ont pas voix au chapitre. »

« Et voici Graphon, chevalier-pokémon d'argent du Cochignon ! »

_Chevalier-pokémon d'argent ? Vraiment ? Peut-être qu'il allait devoir se montrer plus sérieux dans ce combat que prévu. Tant mieux, ça n'en sera plus que distrayant. Mais … hum ? Purée, c'était vraiment un adolescent le colosse qui devait bien faire un mètre quatre-vingts ? Vraiment ? C'était quoi cette blague ?_

« C'est donc toi dont tout le monde parle ? Waram ? Moi et Farfan, on va te geler les os ! »

« Merci de me déclarer par là que tu es adepte du froid. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'affronte un chevalier-pokémon qui utilise ce dernier. Si tu espérais me faire peur, tu te trompes complètement à ce sujet. »

« Te faire peur ? Non, je vais juste te donner une petite leçon d'humilité que tu n'oubliera pas de sitôt ! Attends juste que ça débute ! »

« Waram contre Graphon, que le match commence ! » _s'écria l'arbitre._

_Que le match commence ? Alors, aucune hésitation ! Il court vers son adversaire, frappant le sol pour produire plusieurs éclats de pierre, s'en servant pour les projeter sur son adversaire. Celui-ci, vu sa carrure, ne pouvait pas les esquiver et juste se protéger._

« Tu vois ? C'est beaucoup plus simple face à un gros tas comme toi ! »

_Il frappa dans le bide de Graphon, déchargeant une attaque ténébreuse à partir de son poing. L'imposant adolescent en face de lui, eut un mouvement de recul avant d'émettre un petit rire. Ses cheveux bruns, cachant en partie ses yeux bleus, se relevèrent après le passage de sa main dessus. Il ouvrit la bouche, un léger souffle glacé en sortant._

« C'est donc ça la puissance du chevalier-pokémon d'argent du Diamat ? Rien à craindre. »

« Essaie donc de faire le malin, je vais vite te péter les dents. »

_Il donna un second coup puis un troisième dans le ventre de Graphon. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui ? Ce n'était quand même pas à cause du fait qu'il n'avait pas mangé ? C'était tout simplement ridicule ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ne mangeait pas au réveil._

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Je vais te faire bouffer tes dents ! »

« Mais je n'attends que ça. Mais d'abord, si ça te dérange pas, c'est à moi d'attaquer. »

_Il croyait quoi ? Que c'était chacun son tour ? Même pas en rêve, le gros lard. Il donna un coup de poing dans son visage, comme pour bien lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas mais son adversaire le prit par le bras, le soulevant au-dessus du sol._

« Hey hey hey, mais c'est que tu me ferais mal hein ? »

_L'haleine glacée parcouru la face de Waram ainsi que le haut de son corps, des petits éclats glacés suivant celle-ci pour se planter dans les bras de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci retrouva le plancher des vaches tout en haletant._

« Hey ? Vous avez remarqué ? Il semble pas dans son état normal. »

« Bien fait ! Après ce qu'il a fait subir à Sanphinoa, la femme-chevalier du Barpau, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite de toute façon. »

« Ouais, j'ai aucun remord à ce qu'il en bave ! Ca lui apprendra à cet imbécile. Non mais je vous jure, même si c'est elle … y a des limites ! »

_Tsss ! Quelle bande de faux-jetons et de cloportes. Tous des connards et des enfoirés. Ils voulaient prétendre être sympathiques envers Sanphinoa mais ils n'avaient jamais esquissé ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement pour venir l'aider._

« Héhéhé, si tu as le temps de tourner la tête du combat, tu n'as donc aucun remord à perdre, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque tu ne le prends pas au sérieux. »

« Oh que si, je le prends au sérieux, plus qu'il n'en faut mais j'ai pas de temps pour toi ! »

_Peut-être qu'il pouvait aller revoir Sanphinoa après le combat ? Tsss ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait exactement ? Elle était plongée dans le coma par sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas arranger, surtout par sa présence et … AH !_

« MERDE ! MES YEUX ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ?! »

_Il s'était tout simplement pris un jet de boue en pleine face, l'aveuglant sur le coup et le faisant s'enrager sur place. Il retira la majorité de la boue sur son visage, cherchant à mieux voir ce qui se passait mais rien à faire. RIEN A FAIRE !_

« Et pendant ce temps-là, le petit chevalier-pokémon rencontre mes défenses. »

_Il sentit deux pointes percer son torse. Malgré la boue, à cette distance, il arrivait à voir deux défenses, une au bout de chaque gant du chevalier-pokémon du Cochignon. Celles-ci s'étaient plantées dans son torse, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur._

« BORDEL ! Mais ça fait mal ! Comment c'est possible ? Le précédent combat contre la femme-chevalier du Farfuret, ce n'était pas comme ça ! »

« Ah ? Et tu pensais que chaque combat serait le même ? C'est amusant de voir ta réaction, très amusant. En fait, ça me fait même sacrément rire, hahaha ! »

_Il trouvait ça drôle ? PAS LUI ! Il allait lui casser les dents ! Puisqu'il avait planté ses défenses dans son armure, il savait où il était. Tenant fermement les deux bras de son adversaire, il se souleva par la force de ses mains avant de lui envoyer son genou en plein visage. Finalement, Graphon recula une nouvelle fois, surpris par le coup._

« Mais t'as essayé de casser mon nez ou quoi ?! »

« J'ai essayé ? Tu insinues que je n'ai pas réussi ? C'est dommage, je vais devoir recommencer jusqu'à ce que je finisse par y arriver. »

_Et puisqu'il adorait utiliser ses défenses, il allait lui montrer ses crocs. Les mains tendues en avant, un double rugissement émana de chaque paume avant qu'elles ne se ferment et s'ouvrent en continu, des claquements de dents se faisant entendre._

« Mais il me bouffe des parties ! Graphon ! Il est complètement malade ce type ou quoi ? »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes par … WOW ! »

« Waram ? Mais tu es fou ?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?! »

« Et maintenant, c'est à ton tour de me faire la morale. J'en ait marre. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Juste refermer ses deux paumes sur les hanches du chevalier-pokémon du Cochignon. Les paumes avaient alors arraché l'armure à ces deux endroits, comme si elles étaient dotées de vie. Une nourriture des plus saines … ou malsaines, cela dépendait tout simplement du point de vue. Mais bon, il relâcha les morceaux d'armure, les faisant tomber au sol avant d'intimer à son adversaire de venir._

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu aurais peur du grand méchant Waram ? »

« Je vais te le faire payer d'avoir fait souffrir mon armure-pokémon. »

« Et alors ? Ca ne reste qu'une armure-pokémon, rien de plus, rien de moins ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle dotée d'une vie réelle ! »

« Quel monstre. Quel enfoiré ! Certaines armures sont des êtres proches de leurs chevaliers. »

_Si les spectateurs pouvaient se permettre d'ouvrir leur bouche pour donner leur avis, qu'ils cherchent plutôt à la boucler. Ou alors, qu'ils viennent dans l'arène pour se battre. Il les attendait ! Il n'attendait que ça ! Qu'ils bougent pour …_

« Ah ! Pourquoi ? » _s'exclama t-il alors que son corps se penchait en avant. Son armure était devenue soudainement plus lourde d'un coup._

_Grumpf ! Il se remit correctement debout et droit. Son adversaire était encore un peu sous le choc de cette attaque. Tant mieux ! Il allait lui en faire baver encore et encore. Comme un taureau des plus furieux, il fonça tête baissée vers lui. Son crâne casqué rencontra le ventre de l'imposant être, l'emmenant dans sa course folle jusqu'à ce qu'il percute un mur derrière lui. Sans pouvoi regarder son visage, le sien étant tourné vers le sol, Waram lui dit :_

« Et maintenant, on va passer au véritable nettoyage de l'ordure que tu es. »

_Son corps se recouvrit de flammes violettes, son adversaire commençant à hurler de douleur alors que la voix de Sarine arrivait aux oreilles de Waram :_

« Tu es en train de le tuer, Waram. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu ça me fasses ? C'est un combat pour le tournoi. Ce ne sont plus des petites frappes que j'affronte mais des combattants aguerris. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour me faire du souci sur mes adversaires. »

« Tu es en train de le tuer, Waram. Arrêtes donc cela, il vaut mieux. »

« Dis moi pourquoi tu es devenue plus lourdre tout d'un coup ! »

« Waram, toi et moi sommes en conflit par rapport à nos idéaux. »

_De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? Alors ? Son adversaire n'est pas encore prêt à abandonner ? Malgré la douleur qui parcoure son corps ? Tant pis pour lui, il va tout simplement se morfondre et hurler encore et encore … encore et encore …_

« Waram, toi et moi, nous ne nous comprenons plus. Nous ne sommes plus liés. Il faut que cela cesse maintenant ou cela deviendra irréversible. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ? Y a rien de tout ça ! Rien du tout. On va plutôt … Hein ? Comment ça ? T'as pas l'air de souffrir. » _dit Waram à Graphon alors que celui-ci avait arrêté d'hurler, ricanant longuement._

« C'était amusant pendant un temps mais je suis un vrai dur. »

_Amusant pendant combien de temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait là ? Hein ? Il ne lui avait presque rien fait ? Sosu cet amas de graisse ou de muscle, ce type avait réussi à ne pas souffrir de ses coups ? N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Il n'acceptait pas ça !_

« Comment c'est possible ? Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

« Je dois me répéter ? Mais pas besoin ! DORS ! »

_Il l'avait pris par le coup, le soulevant de le plaquer sur le sol, celui-ci se fissurant sous la violence de l'impact. Waram cracha du sang, cherchant à retrouver ses esprits. Son armure ne lui répondait pas ! Pourquoi ? Il devait se défendre !_

« Sarine ! Tu vois bien qu'il est encore capable de se battre ! Il faut que je l'éclate ! »

« Pour chercher à le tuer ? Il va tout simplement t'assommer pour que tu perdes la victoire, rien de plus, Waram. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de foutre ?! » _hurla Waram, se débattant alors que ses yeux rouges fixaient subitement le visage de Graphon._

« T'as encore la volonté de me lancer un regard aussi haineux ? C'est marrant. On va se charger de rectifier ça tout de suite hein ? En t'achevant ! »

_En l'achevant ? Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il se laisse faire. Et actuellement, il avait une sacrée hargne mais pas seulement envers son adversaire mais aussi sa propre armure. Il ne savait pas à quoi Sarine était en train de jouer mais c'était le genre de jeux qu'il n'affectionnait pas du tout ! Le genre de jeux qui arrivait parfaitement à le foutre hors de lui._

« Bon puisqu'on ne peut même pas compter sur sa propre armure, je vais te régler ton compte à ma manière, tu auras plus de dents après que je me sois occupé de toi. »

_Une bien belle menace qu'il comptait mettre en application. Et il s'acharnait véritablement sur son adversaire. Celui-ci arrivait à la geler sur place mais à chaque fois, il se libérait, comme si l'ardeur de sa colère surpassait le froid de Graphon._

« Ouais, je commence à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde te considères comme si spécial en fait, c'est super surprenant que tu tiennes debout malgré ton armure-pokémon du dragon. Tu devrais être pourtant être au sol depuis longtemps. »

« Je ne suis pas aussi pathétique que les adversaires que tu as affrontés dans le passé, Graphon. Tu vas vite comprendre ton erreur en cherchant à me tenir tête. Plus le temps passe, plus tu es sur la pente qui t'emmène vers la mort. »

« Tu comptes donc me tuer ? Ou me foutre alors dans le coma comme l'autre fille ? »

« NE T'AVISES PLUS DE PARLER DE SANPHINOA ! » _hurla Waram, s'acharnant de plus en plus violemment sur son adversaire pour l'empêcher de continuer à parler._

_Mais tout s'arrêta subitement. Alors que son adversaire était au sol, bien conscient et capable de se relever, lui-même s'immobilisa en haletant. Son armure était encore plus lourde qu'avant. Il n'arrivait plus du tout à bouger !_

« Sarine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? POURQUOI JE PEUX PLUS BOUGER ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! »

« Je ne peux plus cautionner ça, Waram. Je sais que tu as été très affecté par Sanphinoa. Encore plus en connaissant son état mais je ne peux pas te laisser continuer sur cette voie. Je suis désolée mais … tu vas devoir te débrouiller sans moi. »

« JE NE PENSES PAS A SANPHINOA ! NE RACONTE PAS ... »

_Son corps s'illumina dans sa globalité avant qu'il n se retrouve torse nu. Hébété, il regarda autour de lui jusqu'à apercevoir l'armure-pokémon en train de marcher vers la sortie._

« C'est quoi cette blague, Sarine ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et le combat ? »

« C'est le tien mais non pas le mien. Je ne veux pas que tu me mêles à ça maintenant. Je préfères que tu te débrouilles seul dorénavant pour ça. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ? C'est n'importe quoi ce que tu fais, tu t'en rends compte ou pas ? »

_Mais elle quitta véritablement l'arène, le laissant seul face à son adversaire encore en armure. Celui-ci avait perdu son sourire narquois, tournant son visage vers l'arbitre._

« Dites, qu'est-ce que l'on fait dans ce cas précis ? »

« Normalement, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour que l'on continue le combat. Il vaut mieux l'arrêter dès maintenant et ... »

« LA FERME ! JE NE PERDRAIS PAS DE CETTE FACON ! »

_Le poing de Waram percuta le visage de Graphon, le faisant tourner de côté. Celui-ci se massa la joue en gémissant, grognant ensuite après quelques secondes :_

« Bon, visiblement, il a encore de la hargne. Je le fais vite s'évanouir et c'est réglé ? »

« Normalement, les règles interdiraient de continuer ce combat mais … fais-donc. »

_Les règles ? AH ! Ca veut dire que ce type est en train de bafouer les règles de l'école en laissant un chevalier-pokémon se battre sans armure contre l'un qui en possède une. Tant mieux, il en avait rien à faire._

« Viens donc, le gros. Avec ou sans armure, je vais t'écraser. Vous me haissez tellement que vous en êtes à bafouer vos propres règles. C'est amusante comme ironie ! »

« Oh ? Et tu serais le premier à te plaindre tout cela ? C'est bien ça ? »

« Exactement. Alors ramènes ta fraise que je l'écrase vite fait. »

_Même sa propre armure-pokémon avait enfin décidé de l'abandonner définitivement. Cela revenait à dire qu'il était seul, complètement seul. Il ne pouvait alors compter que sur lui-même. Ses yeux se brouillèrent, devenant un instant complètement noirs. Graphon fit un pas en arrière, surprise tout en disant :_

« Wow, c'est quoi ce délire ? Comment est-ce que tu as fait ce truc ? »

« Parles moins et viens te battre ! »

_C'était tout ce qu'il attendait de toute façon. Qu'on vienne tenter de l'arrêter dorénavant._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Décevoir

**Chapitre 12 : Décevoir**

_Un coup vint le frapper en plein torse et il avait l'impression que son cœur allait quitter sa poitrine. Comme s'il avait le souffle coupé, il haleta plusieurs fois tout en regardant avec fureur son adversaire. Celui-ci n'avait pas ménagé ses attaques mais surtout, il n'avait eut aucune hésitation. C'était donc ça la différence entre une personne sans son armure et une personne avec son armure ? La différence de force ? Non, la force était la même, c'était plutôt de l'ordre de la résistance que cela était complètement différent._

« Rien à faire, rien à faire, rien à faire ! RIEN A FAIRE ! »

_Il se battait pour lui-même puisque personne ne semblait vouloir s'accrocher à sa personne ! Il se battait pour obtenir cette victoire ! Pour quitter cette école ! Pour abandonner tout le monde une nouvelle fois ! Et ensuite ? Il serait encore attaché à d'autres personnes. S'il rejoignait une organisation, qu'est-ce qui changerait réellement dans le fond ? Rien du tout._

« C'est tout simplement ridicule … que de continuer à se battre en fin de compte. »

« Tu as décidé alors d'abandonner ? Hahaha ! »

« Te fout pas de ma gueule ! Hors de question d'abandonner face à un type comme toi ! Je préférerais encore mourir plutôt que ça ! »

_Toujours une aussi grande gueule, n'est-ce pas ? Mais quand il allait comprendre la leçon, peut-être que cela lui suffirait pour saisir à quel point il se plantait complètement ? De toute façon, c'était lui qui voulait livrer le combat jusqu'à la fin. Il ne faisait qu'accepter ce qu'il désirait, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ça._

« Puisque c'est ce que tu désires, de toute façon, c'est foutu pour toi. »

_Et il croyait qu'il ne le savait pas ? Tout était foutu depuis le moment où Sarine avait décidé de l'abandonner comme les autres ! Il ne pouvait pas espérer avoir un sponsor ! Il ne pouvait rien espérer … rien du tout. Il était livré à lui-même, voilà tout._

_ET CA NE LE DERANGEAIT PAS LE MOINS DU MONDE ! Même s'il en pleurait, enragé comme une bête sauvage. Il avait réussi à atteindre le chevalier-pokémon d'argent du Cochignon et il avait planté ses dents dans le bras de son adversaire._

« MERDE ! IL VIENT DE ME MORDRE ! Il est complètement timbré ce type ! »

_L'imposant adolescent secoua son bras vivement pour faire lâcher prise à Waram. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse, un morceau de peau ensanglanté entre ses dents blanches. Un morceau qu'il recracha, se mettant à quatre pattes._

« Jamais … jamais … juste sur soi-même ! JAMAIS ! »

« Cette fois, t'as clairement abusé ! Cette leçon, je vais te la graver à vie dans ton corps ! » _hurla Graphon avant brandir les défenses sur ses poignets. Il allait le planter avec, quitte à lui laisser une cicatrice bien laide. Mais ce qu'il venait de faire, ce petit enfoiré sans son armure, il allait lui faire payer le prix … A VIE ! A tout jamais !_

_Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Waram avait encore de la hargne à revendre. Pire ! Il se déplaçait plus rapidement dans cette position à quatre pattes ! Comment c'était possible ?! Ce n'était pas un être humain pour se comporter comme ça ! C'était tout simplement monstrueux. Il avait affaire à un monstre !_

« C'est pas un combat, ça ! Je participe pas pour affronter une bête sauvage ! »

_Et c'était quoi cette impression malsaine qu'il avait en le regardant ? Du genre, ses mains et ses pieds. Même si ce n'était qu'une émanation de la force qui animait chaque chevalier-pokémon, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir affaire à l'armure-pokémon et non le chevalier. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

« Mais tu vas dégager, sale bête ?! J'ai pas que ça à foutre de me battre avec toi ! »

_Un autre coup de pied dans le ventre de Waram et voilà que l'adolescent se retrouve renvoyé en arrière, ouvrant la bouche alors qu'un filet de bave en sort. Un hurlement strident se fait entendre en même temps qu'une vague de puissance émane de lui, soulevant la poussière dans l'arène pour aveugler tout le monde._

« Où est-ce qu'il est passé maintenant ? Ca devient franchement glauque et ... »

_De la sueur glacée s'écoula le long du cou de Graphon lorsque dans le brouillard, deux yeux rouges l'observaient. Deux yeux rouges furtifs avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent en un clin d'oeil à sa hauteur. L'adolescent chercha à se protéger mais rien ne se passa. Seul un cri strident résonna dans l'arène. Lorsque la poussière se souleva, Waram était maintenant au sol, aux pieds de Graphon, évanoui._

« Hein ? Il s'est passé quoi ? J'ai rien fait pourtant. »

« Vain.. .Vainqueur : Graphon, chevalier d'argent du Cochignon ! »

« Wow. Mais … Enfin … Super. » _chercha à dire l'adolescent, jetant un regard à Waram qui était au sol. Pourquoi il avait eut l'impression d'avoir affaire à un monstre ?_

« Toutes mes félicitations. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, Graphon. »_ lui dit l'arbitre alors que l'adolescent secouait la tête, encore surpris._

« Je veux bien mais pour lui ? Faut le transporter ou ... »

« Nous allons nous en charger. Il semblerait que quelques petits incidents mineurs se soient déroulés pendant ce combat. Ca ne te regarde pas. Profites plutôt de te reposer car vu ce qui t'attends demain, tu risques d'en avoir besoin. »

« C'est pas faux. Je ne sais pas qui ça va être mais il aura un avantage. »

_Graphon poussa un soupir avant de quitter l'arène. Il n'y eut aucun applaudissement, les spectateurs restants les yeux rivés sur Waram, comme pour attendre son réveil. L'adolescent avait montré une telle force de caractère, monstrueuse et animale que cela ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ainsi. Et pourtant, il fut tout simplement soulevé avant d'être emmené ailleurs._

_Dans le dortoir de l'adolescent, l'armure-pokémon était avachie sur le lit, le regard plongé dans le vide, autant que pourrait l'être une armure-pokémon. C'est lorsque Raon pénétra dans le dortoir à son tour qu'elle releva la tête._

« Waram n'est toujours pas là, Raon ? »

« Hein ? Euh, t'es pas au courant ? Waram a perdu et salement. Mais faut dire que j'ai appris que tu l'avais quitté en plein combat. C'est aberrant d'avoir fait ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de réagir de la sorte, Sarine ? C'est pas ton genre, non ? »

« Hihihi ! Elle a juste donné une bonne leçon de vie au vilain, vilain garçon ! Ca lui apprendra à se comporter de la sorte ! Où qu'il est vilain ! »

« Istiti, arrêtes de parler comme une gamine hystérique. Je discutais avec Sarine. Bref, Sarine, il paraîtrait qu'il a été emmené à l'infirmerie mais quand j'ai voulu aller le voir, on m'a dit qu'il n'était pas là et qu'il n'avait jamais été emmené là-bas. Je sais pas trop ce qui se passe. »

« Il se passe qu'il est pas dans son état normal par notre faute, par ma faute. Toute cette histoire avec Sanphinoa a trop duré, beaucoup trop ! »

« Faut dire qu'il l'a vraiment alignée. Ce combat était juste horrible. »

« Waram ne méritait pas ça ! Sanphinoa non plus ! Mais nous, on a continué à accuser Waram de tous les maux du monde ! Comme s'il était le seul responsable de tout ça ! Je sais que c'est un idiot ! Je sais que c'est un imbécile ! Je le connais depuis des années et ... »

« Attends, Waram et toi, vous vous connaissez depuis autant de temps ? Mais il est un chevalier-pokémon depuis combien de temps ? »

« Presque sept ans. Cela fait sept ans que je suis avec lui et ... »

« Attends, attends,Waram a quatorze ans maintenant. Mais il en avait treize non ? Donc il t'a connu à l'âge de six ans ? Mais mais mais … Aucun chevalier-pokémon n'a une armure-pokémon aussi jeune ! Ce n'est pas normal ! »

« Et pourtant, c'est notre histoire, à lui et moi. Je sais qu'elle surprend mais nous avons toujours été ainsi, lui et moi. »

« Faudra m'expliquer ça, enfin, me raconter ça plus tard. Pour l'heure, on ferait mieux d'aller le trouver. On part chacun de notre côté, d'accord ? » _déclara Raon alors qu'elle quittait le lit pour dire d'une voix lente :_

« Dès qu'on le retrouve, on l'allonge à côté de Sanphinoa et on les attache. »

« Ca me semble être une bonne idée. On demandera à une femme-chevalier pokémon adepte des végétaux. Quelques lianes bien serrées seront parfaites pour eux deux. »_ termina de dire Raon tout en rigolant, quittant le dortoir pour partir vers la gauche._

« Bon ben au boulot. » _ se dit l'armure-pokémon du Diamat pour elle-même._

_Sauf qu'elle n'avait aucune indication sur l'endroit où Waram pouvait se trouver. C'était le désert complet, comme si tout cela était impossible à deviner. L'adolescent avait totalement disparu et même l'arbitre ne savait pas où il se trouvait._

« Mais zut ! C'est pas possible ! On veut pas me faire une farce quand même ? »

_Elle avait passé l'âge d'être prise pour une idiote ! Même si elle n'était faite que de métal, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit aux sentiments ! De plus en plus anxieuse, elle accélérait ses pas, interrogeant tous les élèves._

« Waram ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Rien à faire de ce type. »

« Tu le cherches ? Après l'avoir abandonné ? Sérieusement ? T'as pas mieux à faire ? Fallait pas l'abandonner si tu voulais pas le perdre. »

« J'ai cru entendre des dires comme quoi il avait disparu, subitement, comme ça ! »

_Des dires ? Des rumeurs ? Disparition complète ? AH ! Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où Waram pouvait se trouver ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait fait ça ? Courant à toute allure, l'armure-pokémon fonça tête baissée vers la porte du bureau de la principale mais ne la percuta pas, bloquée par un pouvoir psychique._

« Sarine, ce n'est pas de cette manière que l'on toque à une porte. »

_Impossible de voir la personne mais elle reconnaissait cette voix. Elle tourna sur elle-même, comme pour se demander si elle allait paraître quelque part mais la porte s'ouvrit, tout seule avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans le bureau._

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Sarine ? Tu crées un peu de désordre dans l'école. »

« Je recherche Waram. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle à son sujet depuis le combat qu'il a perdu et je commence à être réellement inquiète à son sujet. Vous avez des nouvelles ? »

« Bien entendu. Il se repose dans le bureau de la principale. »

« Ah ! Pfiou, tant mieux, je vais aller la … HEY ! Mais je suis dans le bureau de la principale ! »_ s'exclama l'armure-pokémon avant de regarder de tous les côtés. Elle repéra l'adolescent couché sur le canapé, une couverture en laine verte sur son corps._

« Et il se repose, oui. Alors, il va falloir éviter de crier, d'accord ? Je suis sûre que tu comprends cela. » _continua de dire la femme masquée aux cheveux verts._

« Oui, oui, je comprends, je comprends parfaitement, bien entendu mais ... »

« Pourquoi ? Tout simplement qu'en vue du spectacle que Waram a fait, je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser dans l'infirmerie. »

« Vous … Vous voulez bien me raconter ? J'ai osé faire une chose que je regrette terriblement. Vous voulez bien ? »_ répéta Sarine longuement._

« Bien entendu, je ne vois aucune raison de te refuser cela. Est-ce que tu veux t'installer aux côtés de Waram ? Je pense que ta présence est nécessaire. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que je mérite cela, madame. »

« Ne fait donc pas trop de chichis. J'imagine que Waram t'aura déjà pardonné demain. Mais pour cela, il va falloir que tu restes présente à ses côtés. Surtout que je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire après ce qu'il a accompli. Il va me falloir prendre des sanctions. »

« Sa… Sanctions ? Ne le renvoyez pas de l'école, je vous en prie ! Je sais que ça se passe très mal ces derniers jours mais ça va s'améliorer ! Je vous le promets ! »

_L'armure-pokémon s'alarma, visiblement effrayée à l'idée que Waram se retrouve à nouveau seul, comme auparavant. Avec des tremblements dans le corps de métal, elle reprit :_

« S'il vous plaît ! Réfléchissez ! Je vous en pries ! Ne lui faites pas subir cela. »

« Qui a dit que je parlais de le renvoyer de l'école ? Chaque élève est aussi important à mes yeux. Hmm … A qui est-ce que je peux faire croire ça ? Je ne suis pas parfaite. J'ai moi-même mes préférences et mes petits chouchous. »

_Est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là que Waram en faisait partie ? Le sourire sous le masque était énigmatique, ne laissant pas vraiment de réponse à cette question. Surtout qu'elle était certaine que la principale était en train de lire dans ses pensées. Les pensées d'une armure-pokémon ! Comme si ce n'était pas surprenant !_

« Alors, par où devons nous commencer ? Par le comportement étrange, à moitié animal de Waram. Est-ce que tu es au courant ? »

« O… Oui, je suis au courant à ce sujet. C'est vrai qu'il a eut quelques moments de ... »

« Et tu as omis le fait que toi et Waram, vous vous connaissez depuis des années non ? »

« C'est le cas mais … on ne m'a jamais posé la question. Comment vous pouvez savoir ceci ? Est-ce que Raon vous l'a dit ou alors... »

« C'est exact. Je lisais déjà vos pensées lorsque vous étiez en train de discuter, tous les deux, il y a de cela quelques minutes. »

« AH ! C'était donc pour ça mais … on peut parler de ça plus tard ? Enfin de moi et Waram, mais plus tard. Je veux juste savoir ce que vous allez lui faire. Mais aussi ce qui s'est passé pendant le combat après mon départ. »

« Soit soit soit … Rien ne presse et nous pouvons facilement discuter le temps que Waram se réveille. Quel pauvre enfant. »

_Le soupir qui sortit de sous le masque blanc de la femme aux cheveux verts sembla interminable aux oreilles de Sarine. Celle-ci baissa sa tête de métal, n'osant plus regarder la principale, attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole et lui raconte tout._

_Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? Il entendait deux voix féminines mais rien de plus. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement, observant le plafond au-dessus de lui. Au moins une bonne chose, il avait un toit sur la tête mais après ? Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ?_

« C'est donc ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi maintenant … Cela faisait depuis si longtemps … même en Afrique, ce n'était pas arrivé. »

« Cela doit être relié à ses sentiments. Avec la confusion et le désarroi qui l'ont animés, il fut perdu et à partir de là, complètement décontenancé. »

« C'est peut-être ça, oui … mais je ... »

« Il semblerait que Waram se soit réveillé. Nous pouvons alors commencer à l'interroger. »

_La principale avait coupé la parole à Sarine, celle-ci se tournant vers l'adolescent qui gesticulait sur le canapé. Il se redressa sous la couverture, se mettant assis en gémissant, comme si un violent mal de crâne venait de l'envahir._

« Aie … Aie … Aie … Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? On peut me le dire ? »

« Bien entendu. Tu es dans le bureau de la principale. Je suis la principale et voilà Sarine, l'armure-pokémon qui est la tienne. »

« Je suis pas d'humeur à l'humour, principale. Ah … Mal au crâne. Trop mal. »

« Je ne le suis pas non plus ,Waram. Surtout pas après ce que tu as accompli. »

_Accompli ? Rapidement, ses neurones commencent à se reconnecter entre eux. Ah oui ! Il s'en rappelle maintenant ! Tout ce qui s'est passé. Et Sarine est là ? Celle qui l'a abandonné lâchement ? Comme un moins que rien ?_

« Ce n'est pas vraiment l'heure d'en vouloir à Sarine, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je ne crois en rien. Pourquoi je ne suis pas dans un lit de l'infirmerie ? Je sens à peine mon corps, j'ai l'impression que tout est brisé. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais voulu te retrouver là-bas ? »

_Il n'allait pas lui répondre. S'il signalait que cela était principalement pour voir l'état de Sanphinoa, elle se moquerait de lui et …_

« Oh, je vois. C'est une raison très appréciable mais elle aussi va bien. Beaucoup parlent de coma mais cela reviendrait à dire que tu l'as blessée très gravement. Elle a juste besoin de repos, de très long repos, Waram. Mais maintenant, nous allons parler de toi et de la sanction que tu vas encourir pour avoir agit de la sorte pendant le tournoi. Tu dois te douter que tu as perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Mais as-tu une idée de la façon ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Qu'importe la méthode, seul le résultat compte … et visiblement, j'ai été plus que mauvais, vraiment très mauvais. Tss, pathétique encore une fois. »

« Je ne dirais pas cela mais tu es libre de le penser. Néanmoins, tu n'es donc pas au courant. Nous allons donc devoir tout t'expliquer depuis le début, aussi déplaisant cela est-il. »

_Aussi déplaisant cela est-il ? Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore inventer pour lui causer des embrouilles ? De toute façon, tout était fichu. Il ne fallait pas espérer obtenir le soutien de quelqu'un maintenant, il en était convaincu. Tout avait été une nouvelle fois voué à l'échec. Encore … une fois. Encore une fois._


	13. Chapitre 13 : En exil

**Chapitre 13 : En exil**

« Waram. Tu es un problème pour l'école, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Alors, faites-moi partir et le plus vite possible. Ce n'est pas comme si cette école avait de l'importance à mes yeux. Je peux facilement passer outre. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire. Laissez-moi tranquille, je me débrouillerais seul. »

« Que tu es virulent et mesquin dans tes propos. Mais oui, tu vas quitter l'école. »

_Hein quoi ? Il releva son regard vers la principale. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Elle venait de confirmer qu'il allait quitter l'école, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne la dérangeait pas ? Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris avant de bafouiller :_

« Ah bon ? Je vais quitter l'école ? Vraiment ? Mais … euh ... »

« Oui, tu es incapable de te contrôler et c'est là ton plus gros problème. De même, Sarine est en partie responsable de tout cela et je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. Je vais donc vous exiler, toi et elle, loin de cette école. Vous ne pourrez revenir que lorsque tout sera réglé et que vous soyez enfin en paix tous les deux et unis. »

« Et qui vous dit que je reviendrais ? Je ne crois pas avoir promis cela, non ? »

« Tu reviendras par toi-même, je le sais, je le sens. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher. Ici se trouve des êtres qui sont importants à tes yeux, Waram. Pourquoi te voiler la face ? »

« Me voiler la face ? Je ne me voiles pas la face ! Arrêtez de regarder ce que vous voulez voir et … quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? »

« Waram, si tu as quelque chose à faire ou à dire avant ton départ, tu ferais bien de te préparer. D'ici ce soir, tu ne seras plus là. »

« Je ne sais même pas où vous m'emmenez ! Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi ! Où est-ce que je vais atterrir ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? DITES-LE MOI ! »

« Tu vas être envoyé au Tibet … et seul. Tu ne seras accompagné que de Sarine. »

_Au Tibet ? Au Tibet ? Et c'était où le Tibet ? Il connaissait de nom mais à part ça … C'était pas un endroit avec les montagnes, etc ? Elle voulait faire quoi ? Qu'il devienne moine ? C'est ça ? Qu'il recherche l'osmose et le nirvana ? _

« Je n'ai pas à vous obéir et à vous écouter, principale. Je refuse d'y aller. »

« Oh mais Waram, tu n'auras guère le choix. Tu es un danger pour toi-même et les personnes qui t'entourent. Il est de mon devoir que mes élèves soient en sécurité. »

« J'ai dit que je ne le ferais pas ! Vous êtes bouchée ou quoi ? JE NE LE FERAIS PAS ! HORS DE QUESTION ! JE NE FERAIS RIEN DU TOUT ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'évertues à une telle chose ? Tu rends tout cela plus compliqué. »

_Qu'elle aille se faire foutre ! Il se releva, visiblement énervé alors qu'elle mettait une main devant sa bouche masquée. Elle avait parfaitement lu cette pensée ? Tant mieux ! Car il pouvait en avoir d'autres ! Et bien plus violentes !_

« Je vous hais, vous et votre foutue école, vous et vos élèves ! Je vous hais tous ! »

« Soit, mais je fais ce qui est le mieux pour les élèves … et toi. »

« Ce n'est pas en répétant la même phrase que vous arriverez à me manipuler ! »

_Il quitta le bureau avec fureur alors que Sarine regardait la femme aux cheveux verts. Elle aurait voulu lui poser mille questions mais toutes se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ce fut la principale qui lui chuchota doucement :_

« Fais attention à lui, tu sais qu'il est fragile, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et vous pensez qu'en l'envoyant au Tibet, la situation s'améliorera ? »

« Il sera accompagné par des personnes que j'estime énormément, Sarine. Je suis sûre et certaine que vous reviendrez bien vite parmi nous. Le plus dur ne sera pas que pour lui. »

_Ah bon ? Elle allait demander à quel sujet mais rapidement, elle comprit. Malgré les dires de Waram, certaines personnes pensaient à lui et cela assez énormément. Des personnes … qu'il fallait qu'il voie avant de s'en aller au Tibet. Elle allait l'aider, c'était mieux._

_Mais visiblement, elle n'avait pas besoin. Waram s'était dirigé tout seul vers l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait personne à l'heure actuelle et la porte n'était pas fermée. A partir de là, c'était beaucoup plus aisé pour qu'il puisse voir Sanphinoa._

« Pfff, tu dors encore ? Quand est-ce que tu vas te réveiller ? Tu vas faire comme si c'était simplement lorsque je serais parti, c'est ça ? Et après, tu vas questionner tout le monde, tu vas sangloter et pleurer car je ne serais plus là, j'imagine ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il baragouinait ? Sanphinoa le détestait et le haissait maintenant. Enfin, il n'en était pas totalement sûr, il devait avouer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait penser de lui ? Mais surtout, elle allait faire comment quand il ne serait plus là ? Il marmonna :_

« Tu vas encore chouiner, essayer de trouver une personne pour être amie-amie avec elle et tout le reste, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toujours comme ça. »

_Toujours comme ça avec elle. Elle était incapa… mais non. Qu'est-ce qu'il se racontait ? Il voulait se rassurer ou quoi ? Faire croire qu'il était important aux yeux de Sanphinoa ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela l'intéressait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait se sentir concerné à ce point ? Quel idiot mais quel idiot._

« De toute façon, tout est foutu, pour ne pas changer. Pourquoi pas ? Pfff, tu fais chier ! Pourquoi tu veux pas te réveiller ? T'attends quoi ? Que je te secoue comme un prunier ? »

« Hmm … Hmm … Hmm … Ah. Waram. Waram. »

_Hein quoi ? Elle était VRAIMENT en train de se réveiller ? Elle pouvait pas attendre qu'il soit parti pour ça ? Regardant d'un air un peu affolé à gauche et à droite, il bredouilla :_

« Ouais, ouais, Sanphinoa, je suis là. Tu devrais plutôt dormir. »

« Non … Plus sommeil. Hmm … Plus du tout ... »

_Elle était VRAIMENT réveillée maintenant ! Toujours autant surpris, il cherchait déjà à se lever mais la poigne sur son bras l'en empêcha. OUCH ! Elle faisait mal là ! C'était quoi cette force ? Elle se redressa dans le lit, faiblement, la couverture tombant pour dévoiler son corps recouvert de bandages. Il eut un petit moment où tout se stoppa, ses yeux posés sur ce qui semblait être deux sphères d'une taille plus que généreuse pour une adolescente de quinze bientôt seize ans._

« Euh … Tu pourrais me lâcher un peu, Sanphinoa ? »

« Hmm .. Non. Je ne veux pas te lâcher, Waram. Je suis bien avec toi, très bien. »

_Oui mais bon, qu'elle dise ça et … AH ! Elle dormait encore à moitié. Elle venait à peine de sortir de son inconscience. Elle était encore secouée. La vraie Sanphinoa ne se comporterait pas de la sorte. Mais quand même, comment une gamine mentalement pouvait … enfin. NON ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Un pervers ou quoi ? NON ! Pas comme ça !_

« Et bien pourtant, tu vas devoir faire sans moi bientôt. Je vais m'en aller, Sanphinoa. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Nan ! Pas me quitter. »

_Bon, visiblement, elle était encore endormie à moitié. Il prit les mains de l'adolescente dans les siennes, regardant encore une fois à gauche et à droite. Rah, ses bras, les endroits où il n'y avait pas les bandages, il y avait ces foutues croûtes !_

« C'est vraiment énervant de se dire que si tu n'avais pas ... »

« Pardonne. Moi, je m'en fiches … »

_Hein?Pfiou, non, ça devenait trop difficile de communiquer avec une personne qui semblait à moitié attardée quand elle était endormie. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était sous sédatifs. Peut-être à cause de la douleur ? Mais les blessures, c'était à cause de lui. Donc il n'avait pas vraiment à donner son avis à ce sujet, pas du tout. Déglutissant, il regarda tout simplement devant lui avant de se frotter le bras. Bon, il avait encore les mains de Sanphinoa._

« Tu vas tout simplement dormir encore. Et lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu reprendras une vie normale, sans que je ne sois là. »

_Voilà. Doucement, il força l'adolescente à se recoucher. Reprenant la couverture, il jeta un dernier regard sur son corps. Sous ce masque devait se trouver un visage des plus hideux. Mais c'était Sanphinoa. Il … n'avait jamais voulu la faire souffrir. Hideux ? Ah non. Sa peau avait été douce lorsqu'il avait put lui caresser la joue avec tendresse. Très douce même, cela l'avait surpris. Elle finit par replonger dans le sommeil avant qu'il ne quitte l'infirmerie._

_Voilà, c'était bon. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il passa une main sur son front, remarquant finalement Sarine qui était au beau milieu du couloir. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire ou quoi ?_

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Du balai, je vais devoir me préparer pour le Tibet. »

« J'ai put entendre une partie de ta conversation, Waram. »

_Et alors ? Grand bien lui en fasse ! Mais qu'elle ne s'avise pas de la répéter à quiconque, ça pourrait très mal se finir si elle le décidait, d'accord ? L'armure-pokémon resta parfaitement de marbre aux propos de Waram, venant le suivre sans rien dire._

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens, Waram ? »

« Comment est-ce que je devrais me sentir ? Tu as une idée en tête ou quoi ? Je ne sais pas et je m'en fous. J'en ait rien à faire de tout ça. Et ne t'avises pas de parler de Sanphinoa sinon ... »

« Sinon quoi ? Il va falloir prévenir néanmoins la principale ou l'infirmière. Savoir que Sanphinoa s'est réveillé est une excellente chose. Tu n'as aucune lettre à lui écrire ? »

_AH ! Est-ce qu'il avait une tête à écrire des lettres ? Elle se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ? Il allait lui hurler dessus mais il préféra se retenir, préparant ses affaires. D'ailleurs, comment devait-il tout préparer ? Des affaires ? De quoi manger ? Une valise ? Il ne savait même pas comment tout cela allait se passer ! Il ne savait pas où il allait être emmené !_

« C'est n'importe quoi, j'ai mieux à foutre de mes journées, quoi. »

« Prends le strict minimum. Je ne pense pas que nous irons au Tibet pour faire une visite de courtoisie. Du genre, un baluchon et encore. »

_Pfff ! Comme auparavant, alors ? Rapidement, il jeta le reste de ses affaires sur un côté du lit. GRUMPF ! Purée, il avait beaucoup à faire, pour ne pas changer ! Pas un instant à lui pour souffler ! On ne lui permettait pas de se reposer._

« Tiens ? Waram ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

« Nulle part. Enfin, dans le bureau de la principale. Mais je ne restes pas. »

_Il avait répondu à Raon sans même se retourner. Ils étaient à nouveau amis ? S'ils pouvaient se considérer comme tels ? Un petit rire et voilà qu'Istiti faisait à nouveau acte de présence. Bien entendu, comment il pouvait oublier ce macaque ?_

« Tu restes pas ? Tu changes de dortoir ? Je sais bien que ce ne fut pas la joie ces derniers temps mais de là à partir et ... »

« T'as rien compris. Je ne vais plus rester à l'école et je ne crois pas que je vais rester. »

« Hein quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas quitter l'école ! Je t'ai déjà dit que la principale ne te laissera pas faire ! Arrêtes de réagir comme ça, Waram et ... »

« Mais tu vas la fermer un peu ? Je viens de te dire que c'est la principale qui me fout à la porte ! Je vais partir au Tibet ! »

« Te mettre à la porte ? Pas possible ! La principale est pas comme ça. Elle a le coeur sur la main, elle a sûrement une bonne raison. »

« Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas Xalex. Je n'aurais pas à m'expliquer deux fois de suite. Bon, je vais m'en aller de suite. »

_Il n'aimait pas l'ambiance actuelle. Terminant de préparer quelques habits, il prit néanmoins des livres d'école avec lui au cas où. Oui, c'était complètement stupide mais … hum … Il ne savait pas quand il allait rentrer. Et s'il avait un mois à rattraper, Sanphinoa allait encore devoir perdre du temps avec lui._

« Hey, Waram. Tu sais, on t'en voulait … pour ce que tu as dit à Sanphinoa. »

« Continuez de m'en vouloir, ça s'est pas arrangé. Ah si, peut-être à moitié. Elle a fini par se réveiller. Tu n'auras qu'à aller le signaler. Salut ! »

« Hein ? Sanphinoa s'est réveillée ? Mais comment tu es au courant ? »

_Il n'avait pas à répondre à la question de Raon. Il se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir avant d'abandonner cet endroit. Raon n'avait qu'à poser la question à Sanphinoa hein ? Lui-même ne devait plus s'y intéresser. Bon … Les couloirs, il devait éviter les autres personnes._

_Finalement, il se rendait vers l'endroit d'où il était arrivé. Un semblant de port avec un bateau qui était amarré, prêt à partir lorsque cela était nécessaire. Mais bon, pour l'heure, il était vraiment en avance et le marin le regarda, étonné._

« Euh … On m'a dit qu'il fallait partir ce soir, on a changé les horaires ? »

« Je ne sais même pas ce qui va se passer. On m'a dit de venir ici. J'imagine que je devais devoir prendre l'avion ensuite, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement ! Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, moi. Après, je suis pas sûr que ça soit exactement ça mais ça ne devrait pas être loin de la vérité, moi je dis. »

« Vous êtes vraiment d'aucune utilité. Voilà ce que moi je dis. »

« Ah ! Mais c'est toi le petit morveux de la dernière fois ! Ca commence à dater mais difficile de t'oublier Toi que je dois emmener près de l'aéroport. Bon ben, on va plutôt partir tout de suite. Plus vite on sera débarrassés de toi, mieus c'est ! »

« Et réciproquement, vous devez vous en douter, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il avait dit cela sur un ton ironique avant de grimper sur le pont du bateau. Sarine était là, muette, ayant à peine jeté un œil pendant que les deux personnes se disputaient. Elle positionna sa tête sur le bord, regardant la mer alors que le bateau levait l'ancre pour quitter l'école de Gliros. Voilà, c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'aurait pas à s'en faire._

_Assis contre le bord du bateau, il ferma les yeux, ses jambes recroquevillées contre son ventre. Il n'avait pas envie de parler et même si Sarine s'installa à côté de lui, il ne chercha pas à parler. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le ferait ?_

« Waram ? Plus vite on réglera ton souci au Tibet, plus vite on rentrera. »

« Mais j'en ait rien à foutre, moi ! Vraiment rien à faire ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je dois prendre ça en considération ? Je veux dire, je m'en fiches ! Ca ne me gêne pas ! »

« Arrêtes donc de faire la forte tête, ça vaut mieux. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. C'est toi qui me force à communiquer avec toi. Je ne t'ai rien demandé, moi. J'en ait marre. »

« Sanphinoa, tu penses que tu vas lui manquer ? »_ demanda Sarine alors qu'il hochait la tête négativement. Pas après leur discussion à tous les deux :_ « Et est-ce qu'elle va te manquer ? »

_Il la regarda avec effarement. Elle avait que ça à dire ou quoi ? A demander ? Comme si la réponse n'était pas connue d'avance. Il voulut lui répondre mais s'arrêta dans le mouvement de ses lèvres. Pourquoi il avait autant de mal à répondre ?_

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas, Sarine. Alors arrêtes avec tes questions stupides. »

« J'ai eut la réponse que je désirais, Waram. On se repose, maintenant, toi et moi ? »

_Comme elle voulait. Mais visiblement, elle avait décidé qu'il lui servirait de siège pour reposer sa tête. Elle plaça celle-ci sur les jambes de Waram, l'adolescent se laissant faire. Quelques minutes après, sa main venait caressait les crânes métalliques de la créature, avec lenteur, comme s'il s'agissait d'une fourrure._

« Tu es vraiment spéciale, est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement. Mais merci de me le rappeler, Waram. Cela fait toujours plaisir à entendre, venant de toi. Cela me convient … et me rassure. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de rassurant à te dire que tu es spéciale. »

« Car cela veut dire qu'à tes yeux, je le suis. J'espère que d'autres pourront avoir cette place dans ton coeur, un jour. Je l'espère tellement. »

« On évite de faire dans le sentimentalisme. Je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« Moi non plus ! Moi non plus ! Par contre, essaies de tout faire pour que je sois acceptée à tes côtés pendant le voyage en avion. J'ai pas envie de finir dans une cage. »

_Hum. Ce n'était pas faux. Il n'y avait pas encore réfléchit mais elle venait de parler d'un point qui lui semblait très important à ses yeux. C'était donc cela ? Oui, ce n'était pas faux, il allait devoir se préparer avec elle, par mesure de précaution. Et les arguments ? Hum, bah, de toute façon, il y avait peu de chances qu'il n'y ait pas un avion préparé pour les accueillir._

_Hum … Aller au Tibet, c'était loin, très loin de l'école normalement. Il ne savait pas où l'école se trouvait mais il était sûr que c'était loin des montagnes et de tout le reste. L'adolescent serra avec un peu plus d'insistance Sarine contre lui, sans un mot._

_Et à son retour ? Qu'est-ce qui allait changer ? Et s'il n'y avait pas de retour ? Comment est-ce qu'ils allaient tous faire ? Personne ne se posait la question, de toute façon. Humpf … Est-ce qu'il allait devoir leur écrire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se compliquait autant la vie ?_


End file.
